TAPECA
by HERMIT532
Summary: COMPLETE: WARNING CH 14 EXPLICIT SEX SCENE. Can't get Rating to update to M. Atlantis discovers a previously unknown ally of the Ancients. Someone is attracted to Rodney. Disclaimers: I don’t own any of the Stargate Atlantis characters.
1. Chapter 1 A CLUE

A very nice reviewer said I needed to be a little more descriptive. So I've updated and hope it is a little better.

CHAPTER 1

"Elizabeth, I've got something here." Dr. Rodney McKay said triumphantly running up the stairs into the control room a grin lighting his usually austere face. He flipped open his laptop when he reached the top and typed in a few commands.

"What is it Rodney?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir finished speaking to the technician who was running a diagnostic on the control room computers and went over to stand next to him curious as to what had made Rodney happy enough to make his mask of indifference slip. LTC John Sheppard, who had been discussing patrol schedules with Major Lorne in the conference room, walked up behind her angling to read the scrolling text over McKay's shoulder not because he could read Ancient, but because he knew how irritating McKay found it.

"Do you mind?" McKay snapped, glaring at Sheppard. "You can't even read it so why are you breathing down my neck?" He glared until Sheppard stepped back with a smirk – mission accomplished. "It's a very vague reference to Tapeca and a gate address, Elizabeth." McKay's eyes darted back and forth as he read the rapidly scrolling text. "Hmmm…"

"I thought you said that there was no cross references to further identify where Tapeca is located." Sheppard drawled mock accusingly as he leaned against the wall.

McKay hit the Pause button and glanced up at him in annoyance. "Exactly. We searched for days after coming across the information about a storage facility at Tapeca, but no further information came up. In fact, I was researching something totally unrelated when I stumbled across this little gem." He had been very irate about the whole Tapeca matter. Neither he nor Radek had been able to coax the system into giving them any cross reference. Very late one night or early one morning depending on your perspective he had actually woke Sheppard up to put his ATA endowed hand on the computer and ask Atlantis to please tell them where Tapeca was, but Atlantis had remained stubbornly silent on the matter.

"Perhaps we should check 'the gem' out Elizabeth. After all," Sheppard drawled, "I doubt the Ancients stored furniture and photo albums in a secret location off world."

Dr. Weir looked thoughtful. "I think you're right, John, but your team already has a mission. I think I'll have AR-4 go take a look."

"AR-4!" Sheppard and McKay both spluttered indignantly glaring at her. AR-4 was renown for twisting ankles, falling down cliffs and into rivers, annoying natives almost as much as Sheppard's team, and most importantly for dropping and/or breaking technology when they did find it. There was a running bet on which team made Dr. Beckett go completely gray first.

"Elizabeth," McKay said with exaggerated patience and a wave of a hand. "If this is an Ancient storage facility there needs to be someone to identify and catalog, not destroy or accidentally turn on, the technology."

"Or drop it off a cliff." Sheppard couldn't help but add.

Dr. Weir grinned and nodded slightly waiting for the slightly smug look to cross Rodney's face then she said, "I'll send Radek." And without waiting for a response she turned and disappeared into her office.

"AR-4!" Sheppard muttered as they tramped through idyllic countryside following perfectly cordial, if somewhat simple, folk to their picturesque village. "Probably broke a leg already."

"And Radek. Radek! Granted he's fairly capable, but a potentially huge discovery should be left to the experts." McKay responded in complete agreement with Sheppard's disgust. "He's much too easy on people. He'll let CPL Jones _carry_ something!"

Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other and grinned. "And by experts you mean?" Ronon asked.

"Us! We are AR-1 for a very good reason." Sheppard and McKay both said in unison.

Occasionally, one of the villagers would drop back beside them and ask questions like: "Where are you from?" directed to the team in general or "Does your wife miss you when you are off trading?" directed at Sheppard which led McKay to glare and mumble "Kirk reincarnated – I swear he is."

"You are upset that for once we are on a mission where we don't get shot at, drugged, or imprisoned?" Teyla asked teasingly while smiling pleasantly at their guides.

"Oh, now you've done it! You will note that we haven't eaten yet so drugged is still a distinct possibility and until we are back in Atlantis shot and imprisoned is too." McKay hissed looking around suspiciously for an ambush, but their guides kept their friendly demeanor.

"Perhaps you shouldn't eat just in case." Ronon rumbled teasing the paranoid scientist.

"Hmmm….poisoned or hypoglycemic shock what a choice!" McKay snapped back knowing that Ronon was teasing, but determined to give as good as he got, especially from the caveman.

"McKay! They aren't going to poison us." Sheppard snapped as they turned a corner in the path they were following. "And can we please stop putting ideas in the nice people's heads."

"But drugged and imprison are still options?" McKay asked softly so their guides couldn't hear. He had given up counting how many times they had been drugged (sometimes for nefarious reasons, sometimes to ease inhibitions), imprisoned, shot at, chased, etc.

"Always." Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon all replied as they followed the path around a small hillock and the village came into view.


	2. Chapter 2 READ THE REPORT

A very nice reviewer said I needed to be a little more descriptive. So I've updated and hope it is a little better.

CHAPTER 2

Two days later AR-1 sauntered through the gate from a mission that for once went right. They were suntanned, laughing, and carrying a signed trade agreement for fresh fruit, grains, and vegetables. They strolled down to the infirmary for a very fast post op check up surprising Dr. Beckett with their lack of injuries. They grinned and joked their way through debrief. Nobody threw dirty looks at McKay for saying the wrong things and he didn't make any snarky comments about anyone's behavior toward female villagers.

And then they asked about AR-4's mission to Tapeca and the good mood evaporated like fog when hit by the sun.

"First of all P94-274 is called Elui not Tapeca and the inhabitants are…..different." Dr. Weir told them with a guarded look on her face. She had had a hard time believing the report that AR-4 gave her and would have seriously doubted several of the facts if Radek hadn't been bobbing his head in agreement with everything they said.

"Different how?" Sheppard asked concerned noticing that the rest of his team was suddenly alert as well since 'different' usually meant 'bad'.

"Well, their physiology is interesting and apparently they are friendly and willing to negotiate, but from what Lt. Simmons reports they weren't 'seeded' by the Ancients they were already here. In fact, they say they remember the Atlanteans arriving in the galaxy. It all sounds unbelievable; you'll just need to read the report." Dr. Weir looked around the table trying to decipher the various looks on her best team. They varied. Sheppard – wary; McKay – mystified and worried; Teyla – curious; Ronon – bored and unconcerned, but she knew that beneath all the different facades four very intelligent minds were chewing on the vague information she was giving them wondering why she didn't just tell them what was in the report.

"Simmons told them we were on Atlantis?" Sheppard finally asked incredulously going from laid back flyboy to military commander simply by shifting his posture. No longer was he draped bonelessly in the chair, but was sitting straight up arms on the table as he stared at Elizabeth. He had thought Lt. Simmons had better sense than that!

"No," Elizabeth steepled her hands and looked around the table. "They already knew." She glanced down at the folder in front of her and then back up at AR-1. "The Eluians said they discovered us here about a week ago. They say they were allies of the Atlanteans in the fight against the Wraith."

"What?" McKay asked startled, his eyes widening. "If that was the case," he continued in a rush, "there would be mention of them in the database." His hands twitched nervously on the table. "What were they called? Afusians? I need to start searching…" He started to stand up, but was stopped by Elizabeth's raised hand.

"Eluians and Radek has been searching since he came back without much success. If they are in the database, they are hidden just like Tapeca was. The good news is they know where Tapeca is and if negotiations go well they will be willing to let us peruse the facility."

The team traded knowing looks. Negotiations very seldom went 'well' and 'peruse' didn't mean 'get to use'. Dr. Weir grinned wryly. "Here, take a copy of their mission reports with you. Be sure and read them tonight because I want you all to accompany Lt. Simmons team tomorrow for the second round of talks."

"Ha! Knew we should have gone in the first place." McKay gloated and received a smirking nod of agreement from Sheppard and two little nods from Teyla and Ronon. Oh yes, McKay may be the only one that acted like a Prima Dona, but they all _knew_ they were the best.

"Read the reports." Dr. Weir said with a little grin, placing her hands on the table and standing up. She left without another word refusing to acknowledge that AR-1 should have been assigned this one from the beginning.

It was understood that as each member finished reading the report and was ready to discuss the details they would meet in the small mess. McKay flipped through the report.

The inhabitants of P94-274 call themselves Eluians. They have the amazing ability to shape-shift from a physical humanoid form to what appears to be an electrical sphere. They possess various mental abilities of various degrees ranging from telepathy and teleportation to abilities we don't have names for. They seem at first meeting to be friendly. They have advanced technology, not Ancient, that they have incorporated into their society for those without 'abilities' this being some of their own with very minor talents and the various peoples of the 'Protectorate Worlds".

He skipped the parts about food products for trade. They had plenty right now and as long as it ended up in the mess as something edible he wasn't concerned about agricultural items. He stopped briefly at the paragraph about how friendly they were.

The Eluians are…freer…in their pleasures than we are accustomed to. Every evening there is a communal gathering to eat and 'celebrate life'. There is an exorbitant selection of food and beverages, music, dancing, games, and …well….'pairing off'. That is as explicit as it gets folks. Apparently, the only criteria for 'pairing off'' is that both parties are in agreement. The only ones that refrain are the couples that are in permanent relationships.

_Electrical spheres, mental abilities, Protectorate Worlds? Blah, blah, blah. _He'd go directly to Zalenka and get the facts. "Radek!" He yelled as he entered the lab waving the report around. "What is this? Mental supermen and wonder women?"

"Ah, Rodney, nice tan." Radek glanced up and then returned his attention to the device he was working on. "First one?"

"Yes, yes, yes…for once they didn't try to kill us. Skin cancer - that's another matter and for your information I've tanned before. I just have to be careful." He sounded offended. "What about P94-274?" he asked snappily.

"The women – very pretty, very accommodating." Radek grinned dreamily.

"I so do not want to hear the details of whatever tête-à-tête you had with the alien wonder women! Anything useful – like Tapeca's location?"

"You read report? It is all there." Radek shrugged and turned back to his work station.

"Report? This collection of fantasy?" McKay waved the paper around again. "And who told any of you to stop working?" He snarled at the other lab techs that had stopped working and were listening to his and Radek's conversation. He glared at them until they all spun back around and began to apply themselves once more to their respective projects. Really, if he didn't keep on top of them they would waste their entire day on pointless conversation or trying to blow up the city through inattention or incompetence.

Radek shook his head. "Not fantasy. I was there. They are able to shift from human form to an electrical sphere they call Tana. Most fascinating, actually." He continued to tinker with the device as he spoke grinning when it began to hum. "As a people they have telepathy, empathy, healing abilities, telekinesis, teleportation, and other abilities." He looked at his laptop screen and typed in a few commands. "Thankfully not everyone has every ability or even very strong abilities. They apparently are the hub of several planets in that sector and have taken the role of protectors, but they are the only ones with mental abilities."

McKay just stared at him stunned and trying to absorb the idea of a whole race of people with that kind of mental ability. Then with a mental leap he put two separate facts together. "Radek, they told Simmons they've know about us for about a week. That was about the time the flying balls of light were seen."

Radek looked at him startled just then remembering the jokes about "UFO's" even in the Pegasus Galaxy. "Yes, that is exactly what they look like." He shook himself. "I have been researching. All I have been able to discover is that the Ancients did not want to leave a lot of technology just lying around Atlantis so they stored it at Tapeca. Where Tapeca is located is not mentioned except for the gate address that took us to Elui, but there is no trace of Ancient technology on their world. And that is the only reference I have found to Elui."

"Hmmm…yes, well," Rodney frowned in aggravation. "We now know that not all information in the database is cross-referenced, don't we." He sat down all a lab stool. "Sometimes I wish the Ancients would return just so we could strangle them. I mean, could they be any more vague and convoluted?" He glanced at the readouts on Radek's screen and at the device on the counter. "What is that anyway?"

Radek grinned. "Found yesterday by AR-2 on M43-235. It is supposed to recalibrate crystals so they can be used for different purpose."

"What!" Rodney jumped off his stool knocking it over in his haste. "And you were going to tell me when?" He snapped furiously.

"When I made it work. Which I think is now." Radek said unmoved by Rodney's outburst. You can only work with Rodney McKay for so long before becoming somewhat immune to his temper.

McKay glared at him. If it had been anyone but Radek, who really was almost as brilliant as he was, Rodney would be tearing strips out of his hide for not telling him before he began tinkering with it. Radek just grinned slightly and went about his business of checking the diagnostics on the laptop and searching for crystals to try recalibrating.

"You go arrange trade with glowing spheres and I will recalibrate crystals."

"Fine. Please try and not destroy the few crystals we have left." McKay retorted as he left the lab.

A couple of hours later Shepard's team were all gathered in the mess. Teyla and Sheppard were nursing a hot cup of tea and a cup of coffee respectively while they both watched Ronon and McKay make inroads into their second supper of the day.

"Simmons says they seem friendly. Answering any question, very outgoing, very jovial, very 'touchy-feely' until you mention Tapeca then they kind of get reserved and redirect the conversation. They don't deny its existence; they're just reluctant to disclose its location." Sheppard relayed the information in his usual laid-back fashion waiting to see what his team thought about the facts before he input his impressions.

"People that open and friendly usually…" Teyla began.

"…Are hiding something." Ronon finished for her in between bites of pseudo-mashed potatoes and Pegasus chicken.

"And if they are that friendly," McKay added, holding up a finger to emphasize his point, "why didn't they say 'hi'," he waved his hand, "when they were here a week ago?" He started scooping blue jell-o out of its container with relish.

"What?" "They were here?" "How do you know that?"

McKay looked oh so smug. "Put the facts together people." He waved his spoon around. "Electrical spheres? Glowing balls of light seen a week ago? They've known about us for about a week?"

The team traded looks. The Genii had been friendly until their secret was discovered and the Asurans were friendly until they decided the team had information they wanted. This mission would definitely be more like their normal disastrous missions. Hopefully it wouldn't involve painful brain scans or other inventive means of torture.

"I'm bringing my knives." Ronon rumbled leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You always bring your knives." Sheppard pointed out.

"Not all of them."

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3 ELUIANS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: This chapter is sort of long, but I had trouble finding a breaking point that would make sense.

CHAPTER 3

The two teams stepped through the gate and within a few steps were surrounded by electrical spheres. The spheres swooped and swirled, then plunged to rise high again like an exotic dance and during it all the sound of excitement and joy beat around them. Sheppard's team watched in stunned amazement dazzled by the glittering display of exuberance. Several times they instinctively ducked as the spheres swooped low over their heads, but remained fairly calm since Lt. Simmons team wasn't alarmed by this behavior. In fact, they were grinning at AR-1's reaction. Suddenly several of the spheres transformed into young boys and girls. "We knew you would come back" they cried gaily. "And you brought friends!"

"Kids," Lt. Simmons murmured next to Sheppard's ear.

"Yeah, I got that." Sheppard replied dryly while McKay made some type of strangled noise as the children rushed toward them touching them and dancing into between them.

"Kids! Why do we always seem to attract kids?" McKay grumbled as he tried to dodge their grasp. "Go away." He shooed at them causing giggles to erupt, but leaving him momentarily in a no child zone before they crowded around again shrieking with delight. He stood, every line of his body screaming annoyance and glaring at his team mates daring them to laugh at his plight.

Suddenly, there was a dull boom and everyone faded back away from them still laughing and weaving in the air. In the cleared area a dignified man and young woman appeared. The man had black hair, dark as a moonless night, just starting to silver at the temples and dark eyes. A few lines were etched into his face around his eyes and bracketing his mouth indicating that he both laughed and worried. The woman next to him, clearly his daughter, bore a striking resemblance to him with black hair and dark amethyst eyes.

"Lt Simmons, we are glad you returned." The man smiled and the woman nodded, her shoulder length hair gleamed in the sunlight set off by the shimmering russet hued gown she wore.

"We thought perhaps you had reconsidered." The woman added solemnly and everyone got the feeling that she had been saddened by this.

"Moric, Neressa we are glad that you invited us back. Let me introduce you to Lt Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen, and Ronon Dex. They are the ones that will discuss the details of a trade agreement since you indicated you would be willing to trade. They were on another mission and just returned yesterday." Simmons said in order to explain their delayed return.

"Welcome to Elui." Moric said to Sheppard's team opening his arms as if to encompass them. "We were just preparing to sit down for midday meal. Please join us." Moric said.

"We'd be glad..." Sheppard began only to stop in surprise his P-90 and his entire team on alert as the meadow they were standing in was replaced by an airy courtyard rapidly filling with people.

"Lt Simmons what just happened?" Sheppard asked warily, scanning the area for danger.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Simmons responded contritely. "They just teleported us from the Gate to the Royal Residence."

"Oh, is that all?" McKay asked voice dripping with sarcasm in an effort to hide the fright he just had.

"Our apologies," Neressa said, stepping forward. "We sometimes forget that not everyone is comfortable with our means of transportation. We do have skimmers that guests may use if they prefer. Please join us." She waved her hand toward the long tables laid out with all types of food. "We mean you no harm." She added sincerely when Sheppard's team hesitated.

The courtyard had two long tables along one side laden with a variety of meat dishes, vegetables galore, fruit of several different varieties, dishes they didn't even vaguely recognize, and glasses and bottles of brightly colored beverages. Along the other three sides were tables of vary sizes from intimate two people tables to long tables capable of seating up to sixteen people. The fourth side led into a large building that was apparently the Royal Residence. Interspersed around the courtyard were large containers from which small trees and flowering plants grew. Birds sat in the trees singing and butterflies winged between the plants. At the moment it look like upward to seventy people were milling around the courtyard, some just getting there and filling plates, other at the tables eating, many just standing or hovering in small groups conversing.

Sheppard slowly lowered his weapon his charming smile back in place. "Well, I do love a Bar-B-Que." Teyla and Ronon followed his example and relaxed slightly. McKay glanced around nervously once more before finally deciding they weren't going to be abducted right away.

As they followed their hosts toward the buffet tables CPL Jones muttered, "If all we get is a food trade, it'll be worth it. These folks can cook!"

"Too bad we aren't here for dinner because the after dinner 'party' isn't a burden either." SGT Miller said cryptically with a grin. AR-4 agreed in unison grinning widely as they reached the long tables loaded with food and drink.

"What party?" Teyla asked curiously something she read in the report tugging at her mind.

"Oh, dancing, drinking, and willing men and women." "Oh, yeah, very willing!" All of AR-4, even shy Dr. Klin, was grinning ear-to-ear at the memory of their last visit even as they flushed a little at Teyla's stare.

"You don't mean…?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Yep." Lt Simmons said with a grin. "I know I put that in the report, didn't I?"

"I…maybe you did. I didn't have time to read it in depth." Sheppard admitted sheepishly.

"He did, Colonel." McKay replied absently as he and Ronon gazed over the buffet. They rubbed their hands together and grinned at each other. Ronon made sure he went in front of McKay tasting this dish and that before letting McKay put it on his plate. McKay might be somewhat abrasive, but he was a team mate and Ronon was actually beginning to like him and he did get them out of scrapes quite often. Everyone was loading up plates talking and laughing when suddenly McKay asked, "Are you sure none of this has citrus in it? I'm extremely allergic to citrus."

"Pretty sure, McKay."

"Pretty sure? Pretty sure could kill me!" He yelped staring at his plate like a starving man denied a final meal.

"Citrus?" Someone asked at his shoulder causing him to jump. "What is this citrus?"

"Don't do that!" he yelped startled. He spun around and came face to face with a very petite, gorgeous woman. Burnished reddish-gold hair crackled electrically down her back and molten silver eyes sparkled with humor and intelligence. For a moment he couldn't speak he just gaped then she tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow over amused eyes the mannerism so like John Sheppard that he snapped out of habit. "Citrus – an acidic fruit that can kill me if I eat the least little bit of it." Her brows knit together in confusion and he waved his hand in annoyance. "Never mind, I have an epi-pen on me. I'll take my chances."

Just then Sheppard stepped forward brandishing a lemon. "This is an example of a citrus fruit." He said smiling disarmingly at the stunning woman wondering if perhaps they could make the next round of talks coincide with the evening meal and 'party'.

"What? Where did you get that? Why would you be carrying a lemon around?" McKay squawked rounding on him in hurt confusion.

"Relax Rodney. I'm not plotting to kill you. I carry it for this exact reason. People in the Pegasus Galaxy don't know about citrus." He flashed another smile at the young woman as he handed her the fruit.

"Oh." McKay said thoughtfully. "Well, that's actually…" He caught the smile. "Cut it out Kirk!"

The young woman deftly plucked the fruit from Sheppard's hand flicking an indifferent glance at the charming smile and a light glow appeared around her hand and the lemon. After a moment she turned her gaze to the buffet studying the dishes and beverages laid out then turned toward Dr. McKay, "Don't touch anything blue I believe you would have this 'allergic reaction' to those items. And I've alerted the servers and healers in the immediate area to watch out for any dish that may cause a reaction." She handed the lemon back to Sheppard, gave an impish grin and a head-to-toe once over to McKay and walked away.

"Who was that?" McKay asked stunned as he watched her nod to Moric and Neressa and then continue on to join a small group across the courtyard. Sheppard stared as well thinking, 'She just flirted with McKay!' He turned toward Ronon and Teyla to see bemused looks on their faces as well. McKay! Who didn't, apparently, realize that he had just been flirted with.

"That," Lt. Simmons said as he passed them was Moric's eldest daughter, Kilaran, top-notch healer and teleporter, decent at telepathy and telekinesis, but apparently she's somewhat of a black sheep. Neressa, second born, is named successor instead of her, but I haven't any details other than that and that she tends to argue loudly with her father quite often."

They all made their way over to sit down near Moric and Neressa while he was explaining. "They may have these _abilities_, but they seem to be only…pleasure seekers." Teyla said quietly.

"Do not be deceived Teyla Emmagen. We may like our pleasures, but our ancestors were fierce enough to push the Wraith out of sector ages ago and we are still able to defend against them today if they return." Neressa said haughtily.

"If? They haven't culled here recently?" Teyla asked.

"No," Moric answered calmly. "Are they not still sleeping?"

"No, they are awake." Ronon growled tucking into the food on his plate.

"Wait," Sheppard leaned forward intently. "Your ancestors won against the Wraith?"

"Yes, at great cost I must admit." Neressa said with sorrow in her voice. "But our people have been free of the Wraith for many generations because of their determination."

Sheppard's team traded guarded looks information passing amongst them without a word. "So…" Sheppard hesitated. "Now that you know they are awake would you join us in our fight against them?"

"We are not a very numerous people, Colonel Sheppard. We would not be interested in reminding the Wraith that we are here if they have forgotten about us." Moric replied in a tone that didn't invite argument.

Sheppard sat silently for a long moment absorbing the disappointment then looked over at Moric. He would let the subject drop for now, but would bring it up later when relations were a little stronger. "But you are willing to trade?"

"Yes," Moric replied. "Not for ourselves at the moment, but for our Protectorate Worlds. We believe they could benefit from some of your technology in exchange for their food products or other merchandise."

"Protectorate Worlds?" Teyla asked.

"Report," Rodney muttered quietly earning glares from Sheppard and Teyla and a sense of amusement from someone. Ronon laughed silently, his smile lighting his face, as he had laboriously read the report as had, apparently, Dr. McKay. The beverage that McKay had just lifted from the table disappeared and another beverage appeared on the table in front of him. He squeaked and looked around _citrus_ the word was whispered in his mind with barely suppressed laughter causing him to pale and mutter irately, "These people are spooky."

"Yes, we protect the worlds in this sector. Do not misunderstand," Neressa added at their looks. "The worlds have their autonomy. We only help where we are asked to help. Porting, healing, whatever is asked that we are capable of. And of course we stand ready to defend against attack as we did in the past. We are paid for our services through goods and services."

"We're to take your word on this?" Ronon asked bluntly taking a huge swallow of red beverage distrust evident in his posture.

"Of course not." Moric chuckled. "You can visit any of the worlds you wish and talk to whomever you please."

"And you want nothing?" McKay asked suspiciously barely hiding the flinch as yet another tasty looking dish disappeared from in front of him. _At least their diligent about our health whatever else they have planned for us._ He did jump and glance around as throaty laughter trilled in his mind. His gaze caught for an instant on a pair of molten silver eyes glittering with humor before the woman turned her attention to one of her companions.

"You have no **_technology_** that we need. Perhaps as we continue our association something will become apparent." The tone of Moric's voice indicated that he already had something in mind, but wasn't ready to discuss it. The look between team members acknowledged that they all now knew where, if not when, this mission would hit the fan.

Sheppard's team came back frequently over the next several days and they visited the other worlds arranging trades of appropriate technology and low level medicines for food products and other wares. Some worlds had thriving marketplaces where almost anything could be traded. The possibility of trading for things other than necessity had the expedition excited. By silent agreement they always left before evening meal not sure they wanted to let down their guard completely and they had the impression that restraint wasn't shown much when the sun set on Elui.

After a week went by without any sign of treachery or underhanded dealings, Dr. Weir called the team together to discuss their progress with the Eluians. "It makes me very nervous to be depending on the naquadah generators for shielding and cloaking." Dr. Weir glanced at Dr. McKay as she said this.

"What? According to Colonel Carter the odds of the universe being inhabited were infinitesimal and what was I supposed to do let him die in between universes?" Rodney responded defensively. The loss of the ZedPM weighed heavily on his mind even if he knew there had been no choice.

"No, Dr. McKay," Teyla rose to his defense. "You could not have predicted the universe being inhabited nor could you shut off power before you were sure Rod was safe."

"She's right." Ronon stated. Too often, he believed, did the residents of Atlantis blame Dr. McKay when things went wrong even though they had agreed with him at the start of the experiments.

"Okay, fine. It's no one's fault that we are practically defenseless at the moment." Sheppard said testily. "How hard do you want me to push on this visit, Lizabeth?"

"Hard." Elizabeth responded sternly. If there is a ZPM in that storage facility we need to convince them to let us have it. And if we can convince them to actively help us fight the Wraith that would be good."

"Right. Hard. Got it."

So, once more Sheppard led his team through the Star Gate to find out if they could convince the Eluians to become allies with the denizens of Atlantis. The Eluians that met them at the Gate escorted Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and McKay into the Royal Residence proper to meet with Moric explaining that he was officiating in the Audience Room at the moment. They had just reached the large double doors leading into the Audience Room when the doors flew open causing them all to jump back startled weapons automatically rising only to quickly lower as they realized there was no danger.

"I don't care what I have to lose! I will never agree to partnering with Tervas!" Kilaran shouted her maelstrom of emotions causing the air to crackle electrically around her. Her hair danced around her shoulders as if alive.

"You would give up your birthright because you dislike him?" Her father asked in angry disbelief.

"He is cruel and deceitful and I will NOT be the one to give him rule over our people." She replied curtly as anger and defiance rippled through the room.

"You may have no choice, daughter." Moric stated coldly.

"There is always choice, Father." She spat spinning around and striding toward the open doors. "Foist one of your more docile daughters on him, Father." Kilaran snarled as she stepped over threshold and disappeared with an angry clap of energy just before she ran into them.

Sheppard and his team all knew exactly when Moric became aware of them standing in the doorway for the angry thunderstorm playing across his face disappeared and a welcoming smile spread across his countenance. "Welcome, friends. Please come forward. What can we help you with today?"

Hesitantly, the group entered the chamber. "If this is a bad time…" Sheppard said.

"No, no…It's fine. Just a family spat. Nothing to worry about. Now what did you wish to speak about today?"

"Tapeca." McKay answered succinctly tired of pussyfooting around the issue.


	4. Chapter 4 SHARING

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: Have patience the romantic feelings are going to be showing up soon.

Thanks for the reviews! Chase hope you like the update.

CHAPTER 4

"We are hoping that something at Tapeca can help us get the upper hand in our fight with the Wraith." Teyla added in an attempt to smooth over McKay's brusqueness. "For while we are holding our own for the moment allies and weapons will be needed if we are to defeat them."

As they spoke the team moved further into the cavernous room. The immediate area was outlined by large colonnades fancifully etched in Eluian art forms. Beyond the pillars the outer reaches of the room was shadowed. As they approached their footfalls echoed hollowly around them. Even McKay looked around scanning the area – a definite testimony to how many scrapes the team had walked into.

Knowing a change in tone would alert him to a change in their situation, Ronon silently surveyed the room. Strategic lighting drew ones focus toward Moric and away from those pillars which made Ronon cautious. Thick fabric covered the walls hiding any other doors except the main one. Banners hung from the ceiling behind Moric's throne some of the more thread-worn indicating that in their distant past the Eluians had been more concerned with war and conquest than pleasure.

"Yes, of course…" Moric murmured. "We did indicate that we would allow you to see Tapeca if things turned out well and they have."

"So you'll let us have access to Tapeca?" Sheppard asked surprised at the sudden amicability.

"Yes, we may even let you have some of what is there as a sign of good will." Moric replied magnanimously, but the tone didn't match the calculating look in his eyes.

"Just like that?" McKay asked in suspicious disbelief before he could stop himself earning a 'don't ruin it' glare from Sheppard.

Ronon continued to let the conversation wash over him as he made certain that no one was watching from the gloomy recesses. At McKay's sharp question, Ronon turned his attention to the throne and the man on it. Unlike Moric's bright, airy attire his chair was heavy and austere. It was definitely meant to impress those requesting an audience with the power and might of the leader.

"Yes, Dr. McKay, just like that." Moric answered evenly. "In fact," he added with a glint in his eye, "I will have Kilaran escort you. She can answer your questions and knows what I would or would not agree to."

Because he was studying him at the time, Ronon saw the sharp glint in Moric's expression and wondered if it meant trouble for them or for Kilaran.

"Great!" Sheppard grinned, for all intents unaware of the undercurrent. The laid back, lazy attitude caused many who did not know him to underestimate him. "Ummm...When can we expect this to happen?"

"Tomorrow morning. She will meet you at the Gate." Moric glanced sideways as Neressa approached from between the pillars off to his left. He stood up. "I am sorry to be abrupt, but Neressa is reminding me of a previous appointment."

Out of thin air as was totally possible with these people or from a hidden entrance Ronon wondered which it was. He did not like the idea that they could be observed unawares from behind the wall coverings.

"Ah, no, really that's fine. We'll just go and come back in the morning." McKay rambled as he pointed toward the doors behind them.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit Tapeca." Teyla said with a small bow of her head.

"You are most welcome. Besides, if we are to become **_allies_ **we must be willing to share what we have that the other needs." With that he strode across the room toward Neressa and together they disappeared into the shadows.

The team traded uneasy glances at that cryptic sounding statement before walking out of the room where someone stood waiting to port them back to the Gate.

oOo

"Allies?" McKay questioned as the wormhole deactivated voicing the suspicion they were all feeling. "Since when did they decide that they wanted to be allies?" He continued as they walked across the gate room toward the stairs to brief Dr. Weir on the latest development.

"And when did we suddenly have something they needed?" Ronon added in a low rumble.

"Back so soon?" Elizabeth asked with a small frown from her office doorway as they reached the top of the stairs.

Sheppard nodded toward the conference room. "Moric met with us briefly, but had another appointment."

He waited until they were all seated at the conference room table except Ronon, who leaned against the wall, before continuing. "Apparently, he's decided that we are allies…" He was sprawled in his chair slowly swinging back and forth giving off a deceptively casual air, "and allies share and share alike."

"They're going to let us into Tapeca?" Dr. Weir asked leaning forward in excitement.

The swinging chair stilled. "Yep. We're to meet Kilaran tomorrow morning."

"The question is," McKay jumped in unable to contain himself any longer, "what have they decided we have that they want to share? If I remember correctly – and I usually do – we have no technology that they need." He sat back nervously rubbing his thumb against his forefinger.

"So what do they suddenly want us to share?" Teyla finished.

"And will they help fight the Wraith?" Ronon added.

Dr. Weir looked around her number one team and couldn't help but notice that they had reached the point where they knew what the other was thinking and could finish each others thoughts. "Any ideas?" She caught the eyes of each one and waited for the negative head shake before moving on ending with Sheppard.

"Moric is hiding something." Ronon rumbled.

"I agree." Teyla added.

"We aren't going to like what it's going to cost us." Sheppard replied quietly, a reply that got nods of agreement from the others.

"Well," Dr. Weir put her hands on the table and stood up. "I guess we have no choice, but to wait until the morning. We need them as allies so try and keep an open mind, but don't agree to weapons or destructive material." She couldn't help but add with a sharp look at Sheppard.

He gave her his most charming and innocent look. "I can't believe you don't trust me to negotiate without offering weapons, Elizabeth."

Someone snorted and someone else coughed.

"It was just once!"

"Just….be cautious, John." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked out followed by the others.

"Like that ever does us any good." McKay retorted under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5 KILARAN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: Hope this is getting better. We get to see Kilaran's point of view.

CHAPTER 5 KILARAN

Kilaran saw the visitors return through the StarGate and had been intrigued enough to attend evening meal which wasn't she did very often, well, at least not when her father was going to be there.

_What do they want, Ki?_ Teesa asked curiously.

_I don't know, yet. Come on, let's drift._ Kilaran responded as she silently floated with her kitar toward the eight strangers that had stepped through the StarGate.

She drifted behind the visitors in tana form listening to their easy banter and trying to decide what kind of people they were. They were talking about inconsequential things clearly watching what they said around her people. The new ones - the negotiators - banter was very sarcastic, but she could tell it was friendly as well especially the banter between LTC Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

When Dr. McKay began asking about something called 'citrus' with some alarm in his voice she took the opportunity to talk to them personally. "Citrus? What is this citrus?" When he turned those startled brilliant blue eyes on her she felt the jolt all the way to her toes.

A lifetime of dissembling allowed her to cover up her reaction with amusement at his nervous start and a quirky head tilt. A second of confusion from him was followed by his own brand of dissembling. "Citrus – an acidic fruit that can kill me if I eat the least little bit of it. Never mind, I have an epi-pen on me. I'll take my chances." Annoyance gave his voice a biting edge. _Ah yes kindred spirit indeed! _LTC Sheppard tried to charm her, but she had learned not to trust charming men and just threw him an indifferent glance although she though it was admirable that he carried a 'lemon' around to ensure his friend's safety.

She scanned the lemon and turned her attention to the food laid out of the long tables and found similarities between the lemon and the taresh fruit. "Don't touch anything blue; I believe you would have this 'allergic reaction' to those items. And I've alerted the servers and healers in the immediate area to watch out for any dish that may cause a reaction."

She couldn't resist one impish grin and a flirty glance at Dr. McKay before she sauntered off to nod at father and Neressa as she joined her kitar at another table. Throughout the meal she kept an eye on what the servers offered Dr. McKay even though she had warned them and sure enough several times during the course of the meal dishes and beverages were placed before him that would be dangerous. Each time she ported them away and replaced them with one of her favorites.

She couldn't keep the laughter out of her mental voice when he jumped and darted his eyes about looking for who was doing the porting. As they talked and laughed about their day she couldn't help but flick glances over at him. Once he caught her gaze as she was laughing at one of Chaz' jokes and she had to quickly look away as a flush slid across her face. Her kitar had of course noticed the attraction and was teasing her unmercifully.

"After two hundred years you finally find someone that sparks your interest and he is a foreigner." Myr said exasperated.

"Well, getting zinged every time you come in contact with someone puts a damper on the attraction factor." Ki responded.

Chaz laughed. "You may not have gotten zinged by the stranger, but you definitely got a jolt."

Ki flushed and ducked her head. "What do you think their discussing?" She asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Trade. And Wraith." Teesa said bluntly as she sat down. "That's what I heard as I passed the table."

"Wraith? What have we to do with the Wraith?" Myr hissed lowering her voice so no one could overhear them. "We haven't seen Wraith in generations. In fact, I figured they had died out."

"Apparently not. One of the visitors said they were all awake and wants to know if we will join the fight as ancestors did." Teesa murmured seriously.

"Surely Father would not agree to that." Ki murmured all traces of humor gone as she eyed the visitors.

oOo

A week later she was called into her father's Audience room to once again discuss a partnership with Tervas. Her father wanted firmer relations with Corso and was willing to barter her future to gain it, but she had to agree to it as well and that would not happen. Not now; not ever.

"You have great potential, Kilaran. Tervas is willing to unlock it; something no one else – for all that our people love you – is willing to do." Her father always started out trying to be persuasive. "A joining of our family with the ruling family in Corso would secure our longest border and secure your succession."

"I am not sure that it would secure our border, Father. Tervas fools many with his charming exterior, but that is not what I sense." Ki struggled to keep her voice modulated. Tervas made her skin crawl. Not the usual zing that was felt when she came into physical contact with another Eluian, no, this was different. She had enough empathy to no the man was amoral and sadistic even though he hid it behind a very personable mask.

"You would forgo your adult powers, a child, and the throne to avoid a few minutes of…" Moric paused, searching for the right word, "_interaction_ with Tervas." Her father pushed hard throwing up the fact that no one else was willing to tolerate the painful zing long enough to release her adult powers. The idea of accepting Tervas who had actually said he would 'grit his teeth and bear it' was reprehensible. She wouldn't do it. Not for her adult powers; not for a child; and not to get the throne back from Neressa.

"A few minutes! A lifetime tied to someone who despises me as much as I despise him. That is what you are asking of me." Her control slipped. The double doors slammed opened as she thought of escaping. Revulsion, frustration, anger, and defiance swirled around the room as she and her father argued.

"You overstate the matter. He gets frustrated with your obstinate attitude; he does not despise you."

"Oh, believe me Father, he despises all of us. Corso does not want an alliance they want to infiltrate."

"You are unbelievable! I am done arguing. I will not let you lose everything because of these fanciful imaginings." Moric shouted as he slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair.

"I don't care what I have to lose! I will never agree to partnering with Tervas!" Kilaran shouted her maelstrom of emotions causing the air to crackle electrically around her. Her hair danced around her shoulders as if alive and the air around her wavered as if from a heat wave.

"You would give up your birthright because you dislike him?" Her father asked in angry disbelief.

"He is cruel and deceitful and I will NOT be the one to give him rule over our people." She replied curtly as anger and defiance rippled through the room.

"You may have no choice, daughter." Moric stated coldly.

"There is always a choice, Father." She spat at the end of her patience and turned to leave. "Foist one of your more docile daughters on him, Father." She snarled just before stepping over the threshold. She caught a glimpse of troubled blue eyes before she ported away.

Her entire kitar gathered around as soon as she appeared at home raging. "How dare he threaten me like that! The nerve! As if he could force…"

"Ki, what happened? What are you going on about?" Myr cut in. It wasn't often that Kilaran lost her temper and the way she was quite literally throwing sparks had her friends worried.

"Father thinks he can force me to accept Tervas if I do not give up my 'fanciful imaginings'." She snarled pacing up and down the room her hair whipping and snapping around her as the air crackled and the smell of ozone wafted around her.

"What?" They all said stunned.

"He can't force you to partner with someone. That's….that's…" Teesa sputtered in outrage.

"Unethical, immoral, illegal." Chaz added furiously.

"Tervas won't gain the throne through me. Not going to happen – no matter how Father pushes." Ki said determinedly.

Later that evening she received a message from Neressa. She informed her that she was to meet their new allies at the StarGate the next morning and take them to Tapeca. _Father wants you to gift them something from Tapeca that they would find valuable so that they will be eager to accept his terms for the alliance._

_What terms? What alliance, Neressa?_ Ki asked alarmed opening the connection between her and her kitar so that they could hear the mental conversation.

_That is none of your business Kilaran since you refuse to accept the succession._ Neressa responded nastily.

_Neressa, what is Father getting us involved in?_ Ki asked angrily.

_Our future, Ki._ Neressa responded coldly.

_Future? What…_ Ki started to ask then realized that her sister had disappeared from her mind. Great! As much as was going to enjoy being around Dr. McKay she did not like having to participate in her father's schemes.

She looked over at the three anxious faces. "What's going on, Ki?" Myr asked unsteadily.

"I don't know, Myr." Kilaran said softly sinking into her favorite overstuffed chair. "I don't know."

oOo

When Kilaran and her kitar arrived at the StarGate the next morning Neressa was already there talking congenially to LTC Sheppard and his team. "Ah here is Kilaran," she acknowledged her sister's approach. "Kilaran, this is LTC Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagen. This," she turned toward the kitar, "is her kitar Myr, Chaz, and Teesa." She smiled at the visitors from Atlantis. "I will leave you in their capable hands. They will answer your questions."

"Good morning," She smiled at the group before she turned toward Neressa. "What questions, sister?"

"Our new friends wish to know about our battles with the Wraith." Neressa said. _Tread carefully,_ she warned silently as she stood to leave. _Don't disappoint Father on this, Ki._

Ki slanted a steely look at her _I always take care, little sister_ she replied as Neressa ported. She took a calming breath and turned back to the four people waiting.

"We keep hearing the word 'kitar'. What exactly does that mean?" Teyla asked trying to understand the culture the were getting involved with.

"The kitar," Kilaran explained "is a group put together from childhood to help and protect Healers. They complement each other so that all major abilities are available to the healer. The bond formed is tighter than family for you live together from childhood dependent upon each other for support. Within the kitar you are never alone; you always have each other in the back of your consciousness. Others may betray or disappoint you, but your kitar never will."

"I think I understand." Teyla said slowly. "We have friends that are beyond friends or family, but we aren't put together as children. The loyalty, though, is the same."

"Loyalty. Yes," Chaz said softly. "We are loyal to Ki above anyone or anything else."

"What is it you wish to know about the Wraith?" Ki asked before anyone could question _that _statement.

"How you won." Ronon said succinctly.

"That is a lengthy story. Would you like to hear it now or after we visit Tapeca?"

"Before." LTC Sheppard and Teyla replied.

"After." Dr. McKay snapped. "What's more important?" He asked when they glared at him. "A history lesson or the possibility of discovering a charged ZedPM?" He crossed his arms, tilted his chin and glared back at them.

Sheppard and Teyla looked at each other and at Ronon, who just shrugged. "How about during? McKay will be doing most of the looking at Tapeca." Sheppard asked with a rakish grin.

"Of course, that sounds like a good compromise." Ki replied mentally sorting it out with her kitar that they would start the history lesson while she showed Dr. McKay around Tapeca. "Now if you are ready?"

"Wait!" Dr. McKay snapped as they began to spread out around the four.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going? And don't say Tapeca!" He retorted when she quirked a grin at him.

Laughter bubbled out of her. "Okay, okay." She looked up into the sky and spotted the moon still visible on the horizon. "There," she pointed toward the moon. "See the moon?" And at their hesitant nods she went on. "Orbiting the moon is a small, hollowed out asteroid. That asteroid is Tapeca."

Four pairs of eyes stared into the sky and then shifted to stare at Kilaran. "Your joking?" "An asteroid?" Sheppard and McKay questioned at the same time.

"Yes. Here we go." Kilaran replied and laughed at their stunned looks as she linked with her kitar and ported them to the outer room of the warehouse at Tapeca.


	6. Chapter 6 TAPECA

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: Have patience the romantic feelings are going to be showing up soon.

Thanks for the reviews! Chase hope you like the update.

CHAPTER 6 TAPECA

"I'll never get used to that." Sheppard muttered as they reappeared in a room they hadn't seen before.

"Sort of like the transporters on Atlantis actually." McKay said distractedly as he slowly turned taking in the large room they were in. The room was large enough for probably thirty or forty people to gather without crowding each other so Rodney didn't feel claustrophobic even though there were no windows. The walls were a smooth iron grey streaked with black. A large double door set in one wall appeared to be the only entrance or exit from the room. A few chairs, a couple of small sofas, and several low tables were spaced out in the room indicating that one may have to wait for admittance.

"Are we on the asteroid or in it?" McKay craned his neck back to peer up at the vaulted ceiling.

"In it." Kilaran answered him. "When the Atlanteans decided to _evacuate_ Atlantis they did not want to leave the city full of working equipment. We agreed to let them convert this asteroid into a warehouse and store their technology until it was needed again."

"And you are going to let us have access to this technology even though we aren't Ancients?" McKay queried wanting to be absolutely certain they were getting something this time.

"We are not the children of the Atlanteans nor do we worship them, Dr. McKay. We were their allies and we fully realized when they _ran_ that they would not be back no matter what they said to the contrary." Teesa responded with a bitter edge to her voice.

"Ran?" Teyla questioned frowning at Teesa. "You think the Ancestors ran?"

"Didn't they?" Myr replied. "They created most of the life in this galaxy including the Wraith. By refusing on moral grounds to correct that mistake when they became aware of it, they allowed a deadly menace to spread throughout the galaxy. They could not countenance destroying an entire race, but they could allow the race they created to kill countless millions and when the situation became desperate they left leaving their 'children' at the mercy of the Wraith."

"Moral cowardice." Chaz summed it up succinctly.

"They fought the Wraith." Teyla rounded on him anger tinting her voice.

"They fought as a last resort. They tried to negotiate with the Wraith." Chaz voice dripped derision. "How do you negotiate with a creature when you are their only food source?"

"I thought you wanted to see the riches of Tapeca?" Ki asked to forestall anymore questions about the Atlanteans and the Wraith.

"Yes," Dr. McKay's gaze darted nervously between his team and the Eluians not wanting a fight to erupt before he could get his hands on whatever Ancient technology was stored in this asteroid. "That's right," he smiled his most charming smile at Kilaran. "We were going to leave history lessons to the others."

"This way then," she waved him toward the double doors with a wry lift of her lips.

_Have fun_ Teesa chuckled.

_Intend to._ Ki responded with a mental grin, then seriously. _Don't tell too much and try not to fight._

_Okay,_ came the somber mental assent from all three.

Kilaran followed Dr. McKay toward the doors mentally opening them just before he reached them. She grinned cheekily at him when he threw a look over his shoulder at her. He surprised her by giving her a lop-sided grin back that made his eyes sparkle and her breath catch. As they crossed the threshold into a short corridor she mentally and verbally hollered for Caldan, the overseer of Tapeca.

At the far end of the corridor, the door opened and an elderly man stepped out. "Ah, Kilaran Naref, about time you visited an old man again. And brought a visitor, did you? Your man?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he gave Rodney the once over.

"Caldan!" Kilaran blushed faintly. "You know you are the only man for me." She gave him a quick hug before introducing them. "This is Dr. McKay. He and his friends have brought Atlantis back to life."

"Atlanteans?" Caldan squinted at McKay. Rodney forced himself to remain still and meet the sharp, intelligent gaze that seemed to peer into his soul. "No, this man is not Atlantean."

Kilaran laughed softly. "I did not say he was, Cal. They are from a place called Earth, but some are Atlantean descendants. The city has welcomed them."

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously. "My job is to keep the technology in here," he waved behind him, "safe until it can be used in defense of Atlantis again."

"I am sure." Ki laid a hand on Caldan's shoulder briefly. "The city came to life; lit up, rose above the waters, allows them access to the computers and secure areas. She practically hums with happiness."

"Hmmm, and Moric wants to give them access?"

McKay crossed his arms and glared at the elderly man in annoyance. "How else would we get up here in the first place?"

Caldan glared back and the hair on McKay's arms began to stand up as the air began to crackle. "Don't use that tone…"

"Uncle!" Kilaran said in exasperation stepping between him and McKay. "Moric not only sent us he said I was to gift them with something." The tension in the corridor evaporated as both men stared at her in stunned surprise.

"Gift?" they both shouted. "What is he thinking?" snapped Caldan as McKay asked, "When were you going to tell me that?"

Kilaran rubbed her forehead as a headache began to form. "When do I ever know what he is thinking? And I was going to tell you after you got a good look around. Speaking of which could we please get beyond the corridor and into the warehouse?"

Caldan glared over her shoulder at McKay, who glared back, gave a large huff and turned and stalked back through the door. Kilaran shook her head muttered something about men and followed him. McKay followed her while muttering about possessive old men and waste of valuable time. She loosened her shields up just enough to let her amusement wash over him before tightening them again. She felt his eyes bore into the back of her head then she heard him sigh and chuckle behind her as they walked through the doorway.

"This way," Ki said leading McKay further into the room since Caldan had disappeared in a fit of temper. As they stepped out of the shadows and into the lighted area she heard him suck in deep breath. Turning she saw him standing awestruck gazing around him. "Dr. McKay….Rodney….The view is better from the platform, Dr. McKay." She told him softly when he finally turned his attention to her.

"It's….it's…huge…massive..." His voice echoed as he looked around again in awe. "Amazing." He said in a hushed voice. The room they stood in was so enormous that the ceiling and far walls were shrouded in darkness. There was nothing to break his line of vision or give him a reference to the true size of the room.

"Yes." She smiled gently remembering the first time she came to Tapeca. She had swooped and dived and streaked throughout the massive area trying to see everything that first day and had failed. It had taken many visits to see all the wonders the Atlanteans had left. "The platform is this way, Dr. McKay."

"Yes…of course."

He followed her out onto a narrow walkway that jutted out over an immense cavern. The walkway extended for several yards before widening into a broad circle. He noticed nervously that there was no railing to keep someone from falling so he tried to stay as close to the middle as possible. He looked down over the edge and gasped as vertigo claimed him and he felt himself begin to fall.

"Easy," Ki grabbed his arm when he stumbled swallowing hard as another jolt slid through her. "I've got you. Even if you fall off I'll catch you."

Wild blue eyes frantically met hers. "Railings. Railings would be a very good idea."

"We usually are in tana and have no need for such safety measures. You are absolutely safe with me Dr. McKay." She put as much assurance as possible into her voice and lightly used her empathy to make him feel safe.

"Safe." He nodded jerkily as sweat beaded his forehead. "Even if I fall." He looked skeptical and very, very afraid in spite of the soothing she sent his way.

"Even if you fall, Dr. McKay." She looked him directly in the eyes resisting the urge to fall herself right into those blue eyes. "I will catch you within mere moments. If you trust nothing else that has been told to you, trust that I will not allow you to come to harm."

He swallowed hard, eyes darting nervously across her face as he gauged the honesty and sincerity of her statements. Trust…one of the two hardest emotions for him to feel; he had an inkling that she was going to stir the other up as well. Finally, he took a deep breath and released it. "I believe you." He gently pulled away from her turning to take in the vista all the while hoping she hadn't picked up the flash of desire that had run through him at her touch.

He stood in the middle of the large circle at the end of the platform and slowly swept his gaze around. Across the chasm level after level soared above his head and below his feet. Each level was outlined with dim lighting that arced three quarters of the way around the bowl. "There's stuff on every level?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper to keep the echoes down.

"Yes, although some levels have very little on them. I think they were going to put more in here, but ran out of time."

"We did get the impression that the final attack was a little unexpected." Rodney glanced over at her and saw that she was keeping her face very impassive.

"Ummm, yes, they had sent negotiators to arrange a truce. The Wraith fed on the ones that didn't escape the ambush." Kilaran carefully kept her voice neutral.

"You know about that? I mean we know pieces of it because they left recordings, but how do you know? It was so long ago." Rodney turned his attention to her watching the play of emotions cross her face before she finally answered.

She turned to look out over the remnants of Atlantean technology that they had faithfully guarded for so many generations. "It is in our history. At that time not all of our people had the abilities we do now. There were several of our people that went with the Atlanteans to show a united front in hopes to persuade the Wraith to accept the truce. Only one of our people made it back and he died shortly after relating the events."

She walked to the edge of the platform debating how much to say. She so wanted him to understand her people and how they felt about the Wraith and the Atlanteans. "Much of our history is passed down mentally from person to person. It is much more than just the telling of the facts. It is usually the actual memories of the events. I can access that event from so long ago. The hope; the meeting; the ambush and consequent fighting I remember it all. My heart pounds in remembered fear as Wraith converge on the group. I feel the panic as he fled for the ships; I feel the agony of being fed upon and the stunned disbelief when the Wraith is killed. I remember – feel – his desperation as he struggles to survive until he can return to Elui and tell of what happened."

"Oh," Rodney knew the horror he felt was reflected on his face and in his voice. His emotions did show most of the time unless he was quick enough to cover them up with sarcasm and he would never be sarcastic about the Wraith feeding on someone. He remembered Colonel Sumner, Gall, Abrams, and Sheppard. He'd never forget watching that Wraith feed on his best friend he couldn't imagine being able to relive it. "You don't hate them for leaving your people to fight alone?" He asked cautiously thinking of some of the comments that had been made.

"There is certainly some bitterness, but not hatred. We understand self-preservation after all we remain in our sector of the galaxy knowing the Wraith are still out there although we did think they were all in hibernation." She shook off the memories of the past and turned back to Dr. McKay. "Ready to start looking?" She asked with a broad sweep of her hand.

McKay gave her a penetrating look before turning to gaze around the vast interior and his eyes began to gleam. "Oh, yeah!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Ki nodded. "I'll take you to the catalog and let you get started, but first let me ask you if you could name one thing to take from here what would it be?"

McKay's entire countenance changed instantly shifting from confusion to disappointment. "We only get one thing?"

"Easy, Dr. McKay," she laughed. "You only get one thing today. More things later..."

Something about the way she stated it sent off warning bells in his mind. "If we agree to whatever Moric has in mind, you mean."

Ki didn't answer him directly; she only stared straight into his eyes letting regret show and asked again, "What one thing would you ask for?"

McKay became very serious. "A ZedPM, as fully charged as possible." And at her bewildered expression he elaborated. "Atlantean power source – orange and black, glows when powered up, about this size." He indicated size and shape with his hands.

"Ah, yes." She mentally called for Caldan who appeared behind them. "Caldan, where are the power sources?" She tossed a mental image at him as McKay spun around to face him.

Caldan's eyes flickered from her to McKay and back to her. "I'll get one."

"The best one." Kilaran said with a tone of authority she rarely used seeing the recalcitrant expression on Caldan's face.

"Humpf," he replied and switched to tana swooping off the walkway and down through the dimness below.

"Hey McKay!" a voice echoed across the expanse. "Cool," Sheppard said taking in the immense warehouse then after a pause, "Find anything interesting yet?"

McKay strode across the walkway toward his teammates where they stood just inside the door. He grinned when he got closer and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "A ZedPM, Colonel. Is that interesting enough?"

"A..? Are you sure?" Sheppard stuttered. "A working ZPM."

McKay nodded. "Yep, won't know how functional until we test it in Atlantis, but Ki, here," his hand brushed her arm absently, "assures me it will have a fairly good charge."

_Ki? _Chaz raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled when she flushed. Everyone exchanged knowing glances, but not wanting to distract McKay from the ZPM or start a Rodney Rant wisely did not comment.

"Ah, here you are." Ki said as Caldan appeared and reluctantly handed a container over to her. She in turn handed it to McKay who eagerly opened it and lovingly removed the ZPM. "I need to get this to Atlantis," he looked around the warehouse conflict evident in his body language.

"Dr. McKay," Teyla said stepping forward. "Why don't you let Ronon and I take the ZPM back to Atlantis? That way you and Colonel Sheppard can stay and explore further."

Rodney hugged the ZPM to his chest as if it were in danger. "You'll take it straight to Radek?" Teyla nodded smiling reassuringly. "And you won't let Kavanaugh touch it?"

"McKay!" Sheppard snapped in frustration. "They know how to handle a ZPM."

Grudgingly, Rodney handed Teyla the ZPM. "Okay, but if…" He snapped his mouth shut when Ronon growled menacingly. "Of course they do. I just…I mean…just be careful. We've not been real lucky with them thus far."

He sighed remembering how he'd had to drain the last one to insure Rod returned home safely.

"We will, Rodney." Teyla replied sincerely. "We will see you both back on Atlantis."

After Teyla and Ronon left with Myr and Teesa, Ki had Caldan escort them all to the suite of rooms that housed the catalog as well as the living quarters for those who watched over Tapeca. Once Caldan showed McKay how to access and read the catalog all they could get out of him were distracted grunts and annoyed hand waves. Finally, Ki and Chaz took Sheppard to the dining area and fixed a small lunch since none of them had eaten since a very early breakfast.

Hours later McKay finally wandered into the dining area trailed by Caldan grumbling about food and being allowed to go into hypoglycemic shock which caused Sheppard to roll his eyes at Ki who grinned and set about fixing a lunch for him. Chaz, Ki, and Caldan all looked on in amazement as McKay managed to eat and fill in Sheppard with what he had located in the database and how much more he still hadn't managed to even scan through and, oh yeah, this place was definitely worth almost any asking price and did he mention that apparently there were two more ZedPMs stored here. TWO ZedPMs!

Ki waited for Caldan to 'humpf' and stalk out before trading glances with Chaz. At his near imperceptible nod she linked with him and then they reached out and lightly touched McKay and Sheppard on the arm. _Forgive us for speaking in this manner. We know you do not like it, but the matter is urgent and we must not be overhead. _At their startled nods, Ki continued. _What I say now is bordering on treason. I do not know what my father plans, but I know that whatever it is he wanted you all to WANT what is in Tapeca before he reveals the details. There should be nothing you have that would tempt him to fight the Wraith again. So, just, be careful and weigh what he asks on its merits and not what is in this warehouse. We are truly disturbed about what we are not being told._ When she finished speaking she and Chaz withdrew contact from the two men and waited quietly for them to think about what she had told them.

McKay and Sheppard sat in silence staring at each other and even though Kilaran knew they had no mental abilities she would have sworn they were communicating to each other. Eyes blinked, bodies shifted, a restless hand movement, a shrug it all seemed to indicate volumes to the two men. Suddenly, McKay leaned forward and laid his hand on top of hers.

She flinched at the unexpected contact then linked lightly with him. _Questions._

_Ummm, this is weird. Can't believe I'm letting someone in my head again! Can you hear me? _ Rodney looked extremely uncomfortable, but determined.

_Yes_

_Knew this would happen! We said so earlier. This warehouse, these things could mean the difference between winning and losing the war with the Wraith. Why does everyone in the Pegasus Galaxy have ulterior motives? And how worried should we be - just watchful or run for our lives? Do you think we're in serious danger? That happens a lot – more than you'd think. We think everything is alright and then Sheppard gets into the girls pants and everything goes wrong and we get shot, drugged, imprisoned or….. Wait, are you laughing? You are! You're laughing! groan I'm rambling and you're hearing my thoughts, of course you're hearing my thoughts, and laughing. I can't believe…_ He let go of her hand and dropped his head into his hands.

Sheppard looked between McKay and Kilaran. "McKay? What happened?"

Rodney just shook his head and mumbled about being an idiot. Ki gently reached over and took McKay's hands in hers. _Rodney, _she whispered softly, _I'm sorry I laughed, but the imagery that you were sending with your thoughts. chuckle And **Sheppard** isn't getting in my pants, but seriously, I do not think my father means to imprison or harm you. I just think that he is going to ask for something that you would not normally agree to. He thinks Tapeca will persuade your people into doing or giving something that you will all have… misgivings about later._

He stared into her eyes and she was amazed at how open and expressive his eyes were. Everything he was feeling was flickering across them. She could see embarrassment, humor, fear, indecision, desire, trust, determination, and other indefinable emotions. _Go back to Atlantis; discuss this with Dr. Weir._

_Yeah, that's what we need to do. _ He said distractedly.

She felt his thumbs sliding gently across her hands and even though she knew it was an unconscious movement she couldn't stop the thrilling sensations that flooded over her. _What? That's…you…._ She saw the surprised recognition in his eyes as her face flamed and she snatched her hands away.

Jumping up from the table, she headed for the door. "We need to get the two of you back to the StarGate."

"McKay?" Sheppard drawled staring at him curiosity written all over his face while Chaz just laughed.

Rodney stood up and headed for the door. "We need to talk to Elizabeth."

Sheppard looked over at Chaz questioningly. "Am I the only one in the dark?"

Chaz chuckled, "They like each other and both are trying to ignore it."

Sheppard was dumbstruck. "Kilaran? She really _likes_ Rodney?"

Chaz clapped him on the shoulder and herded him toward the door. "Hit her like a bolt of lightning."

"A bolt?" Sheppard shook his head as they followed the others down the hallway. "Never thought I'd see the day."


	7. Chapter 7 ATLANTIS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: I know the romance is going slow, but really would romance with McKay go fast? I don't think so. He'd be like a scared rabbit ready to bolt and run if a woman showed too much interest and Kilaran isn't used to be desirable either.

Thanks for the reviews! Chase, hope you like the update.

CHAPTER 7 ATLANTIS

Rodney McKay came through the event horizon cursing up a storm and ranting so fast that it was almost unintelligible. Sheppard stepped through behind him looking very seriously worried, but since part of the conversation had been strictly between Kilaran and Rodney he wanted to wait until McKay had calmed down before telling Dr. Weir much more than his offhanded comment of, "There's been a slight glitch."

Of the McKay rant only an occasional word could be made out. "Too good to be true…..of course there's a plot…knew we wouldn't like it... be worse….shot…..drugged….nothing straightforward…and the jolt…what is that?"

"Rodney!" Dr. Weir finally shouted stepping in front of him and frowning fiercely.

"What!" McKay snapped back only to get the 'you did not snap at me' look from Dr. Weir. "Sorry, Lisabeth it's just…." He took a deep breath. "Why can't anything ever go right for us?"

Dr. Weir shot a questioning look between Sheppard and McKay. "Why don't we take this conversation into the conference room gentlemen?"

"Good idea," Sheppard replied tensely. "I'll get Ronon and Teyla." He tapped his earpiece and spoke quietly to them as he mounted the stairs toward the conference room.

"Oh, hey, while we're waiting, what did Radek find out about the ZedPM?" Rodney asked Dr. Weir excitedly snapping his fingers.

She grinned widely. "Three quarters full, Rodney."

"Three quarters? That's better than our last one." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "That should get our shield and cloak working"

She laid a hand on his arm nodding. "You did good getting it for us."

The good humor flowed from his face and he grimaced. "Yeah, well, that's the only free thing we are getting."

"If that's all we get, I'll consider this mission a success especially with the food and materials we have agreements for." Elizabeth said firmly as she entered the room and took her seat at the table.

As Sheppard took a seat beside McKay the doors slid open and Teyla and Ronon came in. They looked confused, but held their silence as they took seats on the opposite side of the table.

Dr. Weir looked at Sheppard. "So what kind of a glitch are we talking about, John?"

"A glitch? You called this a glitch!" McKay rounded on him in exasperation.

Sheppard shrugged. "She said more to you than me. What would you call it, Rodney?"

McKay stared at him. "It's a…a….fine it's a glitch, but it's a BIG glitch." He waved his hand across the table top nervously. "Big."

Elizabeth cleared her throats and looked at her two top men expectantly when they turned guilty expressions her way.

"We were right. We aren't going to like what it's going to cost us. Kilaran and Chaz passed us a _mental_ warning when we were alone at Tapeca." Sheppard began seriously.

"Mental?" Dr. Weir asked. "We requested they not do that." She said sharply as Teyla and Ronon traded glances.

"Yes, very unnerving at first." McKay responded with a shudder.

Sheppard nodded in agreement sharing a look with McKay. "She apologized, but didn't want to say anything out loud since she was speaking against her father. Apparently, she is worried about whatever Moric is up to. In fact, her entire kitar is disturbed."

"Did they say what he's planning?" Ronon asked.

"They don't know; he won't tell her anything. That's part of what has them worried. She says we," McKay waved a hand broadly to include Atlantis, "have nothing they need. They can't think of anything that would justify becoming involved in fighting the Wraith again."

Dr. Weir leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together in her lap contemplatively as she let her gaze sweep the assembled team. "And no one has a single clue as to what Moric may be planning?" She received negative head shakes from everyone. Frowning, she asked, "Does she think he intends to harm us or possibly invade Atlantis?"

"Invade?" McKay looked startled. "I asked about harming us and she said no, but I didn't think to ask about invasion." He smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think to ask…?"

"Perhaps because you two were flirting..." Sheppard retorted with a smirk.

"What?" McKay swung his chair to face Sheppard. "She was talking treason; I was talking about our safety. We were not…." He turned to face Elizabeth, who looked quizzical. "Not flirting." He stated adamantly as his face flamed.

"Come on, McKay," Ronon egged it on with a small grin. "Everyone can tell she likes you."

"She likes me?" McKay swiveled toward Ronon his face lighting up. "Really? I mean, I thought maybe, but…really?"

Sheppard and Ronon chuckled and even Teyla grinned as she ducked her head to hide it. Dr. Weir fought back a grin. "People! Can we get back to the issue?"

"Of course, Elizabeth." Sheppard replied with one last smirk and a nod at Rodney who still looked extremely flustered.

"So far we know that 1) The Eluians were already here when the Ancients arrived. 2) They were allies. 3) The Ancients stored their technology at Tapeca for the Eluians to guard. 4) The Eluians pushed the Wraith out of their sector not long after the Ancients left. 5) They're willing to give us what's in Tapeca in return for something unknown that we aren't going to like giving." She looked around the table. "Anything else?"

"They pass their history down mentally like thought transference."

"Thought transference?" Teyla asked unsure what he meant.

"Um, yes, Kilaran explained it to me in Tapeca. They transfer important memories to others. She can recall events from when the Ancients were here as if they were her own memories."

"Cool."

"Not so much, Colonel. What Ki recalled on Tapeca was the final ambush of the Ancients and her people before Atlantis was deserted. The lone survivor of that encounter had been fed upon and barely lived long enough to pass the information on." He looked around the table. "She said she felt what he felt as if she had experienced it."

Sheppard paled at the thought. "No one should have to experience that."

"No," Rodney said quietly.

"So what do we do now?" Ronon asked into the silence.

McKay raised a hand slightly. "I think we should at least hear Moric out before we come to any conclusions."

"McKay…"

"No," he held a finger up silencing Sheppard. "I'm not doubting what Ki is saying, but in just skimming the catalog at Tapeca I've discovered two more ZedPMs at various levels of power, a couple hundred personal shields, several aisles full of crystals, some type of weapons that we haven't come across here in the city yet, and quite of few items that I haven't had time to decipher."

"Which is exactly what she was warning us about, McKay." Sheppard said in exasperation.

"I agree with Dr. McKay that we need to hear Moric's proposal. Maybe Moric isn't planning something bad." Teyla put in thoughtfully. "Maybe whatever Kilaran and her kitar are feeling is related to the issues that exist between her and her father."

"They do argue a lot." Ronon rumbled in agreement.

"John?" Elizabeth turned her attention to her military commander.

"It could be tension between her and her father, but," he stopped McKay with a glare, "I don't really think so. Still if Tapeca has as much to offer as McKay says then I have to agree with them. We need to hear Moric out."

Dr. Weir looked around the table and then glanced down to study the open folder in front of her tapping it with her pen as she considered her options. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. "Okay then. If you are all fairly certain you aren't in physical danger, we agree to hear Moric's proposal, but we will carefully weigh any and all proposals before agreeing to anything." She closed the folder, stood up, and left the room followed by the rest.

oOo

A request sent by Dr. McKay the next day to return to Tapeca was answered several hours later. The answer was: Future access to Tapeca will be available after successful negotiations between the people residing in Atlantis and Moric, the ruler of Elui. Those negotiations will take place late afternoon tomorrow if that is acceptable to the ruler of Atlantis. Not wanting to appear to eager Dr. Weir waited several hours herself before sending a reply back tomorrow afternoon was fine and that she would accompany SGA-1 to the negotiations.

Dr. McKay could be heard muttering to LTC Sheppard about personal shields and superior weapons after one of the away teams came back through the event horizon supporting wounded and returning fire through the Gate. Sheppard just gave McKay a tightlipped nod as he watched his personnel being loaded on gurneys and rushed toward the infirmary. Moric would have to ask for something pretty darn bad before they told him no and Sheppard had the feeling that Moric knew exactly how desperate they were and exactly how to exploit that desperation.


	8. Chapter 8 NEGOTIATIONS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: I know the romance is going slow, but really would romance with McKay go fast? I don't think so. I think McKay would be in the middle of a romance and everyone would know it but him.

CHAPTER 8 - NEGOTIATIONS

Sheppard and McKay stepped through the event horizon followed by Dr. Weir and then Teyla and Ronon. They were met by Kilaran and Neressa. Three glowing spheres lazily swooped and glided around the clearing as the introductions and greetings were made since this was Dr. Weir's first visit.

"Recalling your reactions to being teleported the first day, we brought a skimmer to transport you to the Residence in deference to Dr. Weir." Neressa waved her hand toward a lightweight vehicle sitting at the edge of the small clearing.

"Thank you," Dr. Weir responded. "I was hoping to get to see as much of your world as possible."

"Then if you would follow us, we'll escort you to our father. He is…eager to start negotiations." Neressa and Kilaran led them across the clearing. The spheres weaved above the small group, climbing and diving, swerving from one side to another.

McKay dropped back beside Dr. Weir when he noticed her watching the spheres in open amazement. "I'd read the reports of course, but to actually see them. They're amazing." She grinned over at him and was pleasantly surprised when he grinned back – a rare open, honest grin.

"My guess is those are the members of Kilaran's kitar; they are very seldom far from her." He pointed vaguely toward the two women crossing the clearing.

"You would be right, Dr. McKay." Kilaran dropped back to walk beside him and Dr. Weir. She lightly placed a hand on his forearm. "That," she pointed to each, "is Chaz, Teesa, and Myr. _You decided to negotiate anyway._ Her thoughts sounded tense.

McKay twitched as her thoughts slid gently into his mind. _Would you warn me before you do that?" _he yelped.

Her mental laughter flowed over him softly – not laughing at him, but inclusively, warming him, and he couldn't help but smile back at her as he sorted out what she had said before replying. _We decided to hear him out before turning our backs on Tapeca. He is right; we desperately need what is stored in that warehouse. We had a team come back injured just yesterday. One marine is still in critical condition. Carson isn't sure he can keep him alive long enough for his body to heal._

_Say nothing to anyone and I will come back to Atlantis with you, if you wish, and heal this marine. If father does not forbid it I am free to go; if he knows what I intend to do and forbids it, I'll have to abide by his command or risk punishment for disobeying him_ She removed hand from his arm. "I think you will like our city, Dr. Weir. Our buildings are built as works of art as well as function."

She surreptitiously studied the very petite woman amazed at the familiar way she touch Rodney. She was more amazed at how relaxed Rodney appeared to be with her. Burnished reddish-gold hair flowed down her back and molten silver eyes sparkled as she conversed with Rodney. So this was the woman Rodney was 'not flirting' with. Elizabeth admitted a bit of surprise to herself. Kilaran looked more like John's type than Rodney's. Then she felt a twinge of guilt for judging Rodney as others usually judged him since she knew the softer person that he hid from the world. She was just shocked that he had shown it to a virtual stranger.

She knew Rodney McKay well enough to catch the twitch and surprise that crossed his face and knew that Kilaran was passing a message to him and that if she needed to know anything before she entered negotiations he would get the information to her. "I'm sure your city is beautiful, Kilaran." Dr. Weir shot a look of understanding at her. "I'd love a tour if there is time for one later."

By this time they had reached the skimmer and after everyone had settled into seats Kilaran guided it above the tree tops and set off for the distant city. The forest quickly gave way to gently rolling farm land which ended at a wide, slow moving river. A well traveled road wound through the crops, bridged the river, and continued on into the city that was just coming into view.

The entire Atlantean team took in the amazing view since they had always been teleported to their destination. Only now were they appreciating the size of the city and the apparent advanced technology of the Eluian society. They took in the pollution free farm industry and several moments later they were over the busy merchant section of the city, but no where was there a trace of smog or soot to mar the gleaming beauty of the soaring spires and rounded roofs in all shades of pastels with only an occasional accent of a deeper hue. Interspersed among the buildings were manicured parks where they could see people walking and playing or just relaxing on a bench or blanket. Glowing spheres glided sedately or rose into the sky only to plummet at dizzying speed pulling up at the last moment to streak off.

Moments later they landed in a small courtyard lined with large plants and flower baskets, statues dotted the courtyard along with a few tables and benches. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to Moric and we can begin the negotiations." Neressa stated as she exited the skimmer and waited on the cobblestone courtyard for the rest to descend from the skimmer. As Rodney passed her, Kilaran subtly brushed against him. _I am not allowed in the negotiations. If you need me, 'shout'. Some rooms are secured against intrusion, but none of the hallways. Remember, I won't let harm come to you._

McKay stumbled a little and shot a panicked look at her then Teyla had a hold of him helping him regain his footing and shielding him from view. "I'm to 'shout' if we need help," he murmured in her ear flicking a look past her to Neressa standing in the courtyard. Teyla flicked a glance at him and Kilaran who was already turning back toward the controls of the skimmer.

"I hear." She murmured back and made her way toward Ronon and Sheppard. She let her body language tell them she had a message so they hung back a little letting Dr. Weir, as leader of the expedition, walk next to Neressa. Rodney fell in behind Dr. Weir creating a buffer while Teyla whispered, "Kilaran says Dr. McKay is to 'shout' if help is needed."

"McKay?" Sheppard hissed and Teyla moved forward making conversation with Dr. Weir and Neressa about the artwork and architecture they were passing while McKay dropped back and hurriedly whispered to Ronon and Sheppard. "Ki says she can come to Atlantis and heal Parker as long as Moric doesn't find out before hand and forbid her. Also, if things go wrong we need to get into any hallway and do a mental shout for her and she'll get us out."

Ronon and Sheppard traded looks that spoke volumes. They felt perversely calmer now that this mission was falling into – for them – a more normal routine of start out good, go bad, run for their lives. Only this time Elizabeth was with them and she absolutely refused to arm herself even for show. At least they had gotten Rodney to the point where he would shoot and even hit his target sometimes. He was definitely good at cover fire when one of them needed to move.

Neressa stopped at a set of double doors. "We understand that decisions may not be reached today and that what we ask may be unusual. We only ask that you hear us out and do not make a hasty decision." At Dr. Weir's nod of agreement Neressa opened the double doors and ushered them into the chamber where Moric sat at the head of a table waiting for them.

"Father, I would like to introduce Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition. Dr. Weir, this is Moric, leader of the Eluians."

"Dr. Weir," Moric stood and put a hand out, "I'm honored to meet you at last." His smiled effusively as he shook her hand.

"The honor is mine, Moric." Dr Weir replied grasping his hand firmly.

_Kilaran, can you hear me? _Rodney tried to mentally whisper.

_Yes, why are you whispering? Has it wrong this quickly?_ Ki responded worriedly.

_No, no. Just checking; in case of emergency. Wasn't sure how to do this._ Rodney fidgeted earning questioning glance from Sheppard.

_ laughter You did quite well. Sometimes people unused to mental communication deafen us by shouting at us._

Moric released her hand and gestured toward the table. "Please be seated." He waited until they had all sat down before ..taking his seat. Neressa moved to the empty seat on his right and sat. "When we first met we told your people that there was nothing you had that we wanted to trade for." He paused for a moment looking down at the table then back up. "That wasn't exactly true."

The Atlantis team traded wary looks, the feeling of a trap intensified, as he continued. "The one thing that we need isn't something that you tell strangers about nor do you request it of just anyone." He paused again taking a deep breath and looked over at Neressa who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Let me assure you, Moric, that even if we can't agree to what you ask, we won't use the knowledge of your need against you. We are looking for allies not more enemies." Dr. Weir stated trying to put the two Eluians at ease.

"I think that a little history first would be useful, Neressa."

She glanced questioningly at her father and everyone got the distinct impression of an unspoken conversation going on. Finally, she nodded and turned back toward Dr. Weir. "As you know, we were here before the Atlanteans arrived. We were already developing our mental abilities. The Atlanteans began distributing their Star Gates and we agreed they could place one on our world. We became friends and began trading information on technology and mental abilities. Then we found out about the Wraith. We begged the Atlanteans to destroy the monstrosities before they became a threat, but they said it was against their moral code and could not." She paused when McKay snorted, she looked at him perplexed.

"Sorry, it's just we've run into the more modern version of their 'moral code'." He said in explanation with a grimace.

"Ah, yes, the Ascended." Moric replied acerbically.

"This is interesting, of course," Sheppard smiled with deceptive charm at Neressa, "but what does it have to do with our situation?"

"Please, patience." Moric requested. "You will see."

"Soon it became evident that the Wraith could not be negotiated with nor contained on their world." Neressa took up the story again. "Then the Wraith discovered our sector of the galaxy and the cullings began taking place here as well as everywhere else. In an effort to gain a more powerful ally, the Atlanteans combined their efforts with those of our scientists and discovered a way to manipulate our D.N.A. to increase the magnitude of our mental abilities. The battle waged on with advances and retreats. Finally, the Atlanteans came to the conclusion that they could not neutralize the Wraith and they were still unwilling to annihilate the entire race so they asked us to store their technology and they left." Neressa's voice became bitter as she neared the end of her recital.

"I want to make sure you understand that we do not blame the Atlanteans for what we found out later." Moric caught the gaze of each team member before he continued. "It wasn't until two generations later that we discovered that many of our men could no longer father children because of the D.N.A. manipulation. Every generation there are fewer and fewer males born and a larger number of them aren't…compatible… with our females. You are looking at a dying race."

Five stunned faces stared back at him. After several moments McKay blurted, "You want our children?" and Sheppard murmured, "Didn't see that coming."

Teyla frowned, "The Athosians will not give up their children!" She stated emphatically while Ronon glared menacingly.

"No, no, you misunderstand," Moric held up a placating hand. "We don't want your existing children; we want your men to father children with our women."

"What?" yelped Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon flushing deep red and Teyla and Dr. Weir gasped in astonishment.

Dr. Weir recovered first. "You can't be serious. You want me to ask the men under my command to become…become….breeding stock?"

"Yes." Moric stated bluntly. "In return you will be given everything at Tapeca and," he held up a silencing hand when Dr. Weir started to respond, "a team stationed on Atlantis to help fight the Wraith."

"You've got to be kidding?" McKay muttered under his breath staring in disbelief at Moric.

"Rodney!" Dr. Weir took a deep breath struggling to comprehend everything she had just been told. "I'm sure you understand that you are asking something that many…most… would find…distasteful."

Moric nodded a slow dip of his head. "We are not asking for an immediate answer only that you will consider it."

"Absolutely no.." Sheppard stopped at Dr. Weir's glare.

Dr. Weir looked around at her people taking stock of their mutinous expressions. "We will consider it." And glared down all the sounds of protest from Sheppard and McKay.

"Excuse me," Sheppard leaned forward angry but in control. "Since we're going to…consider" he spat the word out with an ill concealed glare at Dr. Weir, "this proposal what exactly do you mean by a team stationed on Atlantis?"

Moric looked smug as he responded to Sheppard's question. "We would be willing to send a kitar. That way you would have an empathic healer, a telepath, a teleporter, and a shielder. Between their major and minor abilities a kitar has the full range of abilities."

"I think we have discussed enough for one day." Neressa stood up. "We would be honored if you would join us for the evening meal. As a sign," she added slyly when she saw refusal cross the faces of the original team, "of your willingness to consider our proposal."

Dr. Weir smiled tightly. "We would be honored to accept your invitation."

oOo

"Do you have any clue what goes on at these evening meals, Elizabeth?" McKay hissed in a panic as they were led to rooms to freshen up.

"Really, Rodney, how bad can it be?" Elizabeth hissed back which only earned her a scathing look.

"You really should read our reports." He moved up to where Sheppard and Ronon were walking behind Neressa shaking his head at her naivety.

Dr. Weir stared at his retreating back before turning a questioning glance at Teyla. Teyla nodded slightly. "With them it can turn ugly very quickly. Do not totally let down your guard or get separated from us until we are safely back in our rooms. Kilaran has warned Dr. McKay to 'shout' if we get in trouble."

At this point they reached the rooms assigned to them for the evening. The rooms, one for each of them, were at the end of a hallway. There were two rooms on opposite sides of the hall and one at the end. Thick carpets covered the floors and each had a sitting room furnished with chairs, settees, and tables as well as a small fireplace that wasn't in use at the moment. Off the sitting room was a bedroom with a huge four poster bed with a deep mattress, several fluffy pillows, and colorful sheets and a thick bedspread. Beyond the bedroom was a bathroom with a deep tub and soft absorbent towels. Neressa pointed out the amenities and stated that someone would come for them in a little over an hour then left them alone.

"At least they aren't separating us." Ronon muttered studying the rooms and the hallway in case the mission turned to flight.

"Thirty minutes," Sheppard said. "Then we meet in my room." He pointed to one of the doors on the right. "We need to discuss things." He glared heatedly at Dr. Weir.

"Thirty minutes." They all agreed and went to wash up and get ready for the evening meal and the following entertainment.

Thirty five minutes later they were all sitting in Sheppard's room. "What was that Elizabeth? We'll consider it? Consider being used to father children on strangers? Children we'll probably never get to see or have a say in the raising of? Are you crazy?" Sheppard's voice was low, but that only added strength to the fury that was flashing in his eyes.

Dr. Weir flinched inwardly while forcing herself not to react outwardly. "Not crazy, John. Desperate. How long can we expect to survive with only one ZPM to cloak or shield Atlantis from the Wraith. Things tend to happen to them and what about personal shields to keep our people from dying!"

"But, this…" McKay waved his hand in agitation. "This is…"

"Wrong." Ronon rumbled and Teyla nodded, her eyes filled with worry.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them they had a steely glint. "I was once told that we sometimes have to travel roads we didn't intend to nor ones we like very much."

Sheppard had the grace to look away struggling internally between his personal revulsion and the necessity of their situation. "If we do this, it has to be volunteers only and in a way where we can guarantee the safety of our people."

McKay, Ronon, and Teyla just stared at him. "You aren't serious?" McKay snapped. "You are serious! You've both lost your minds or maybe the Eluians are influencing you somehow." He glared at them suspiciously

"Rodney," Dr. Weir rubbed her temples. "No one is influencing us and I haven't made a decision yet. If we do decide to do this, you don't have to volunteer."

Rodney gaped at her a moment and was just about to retort when a knock on the door interrupted them. Ronon strode over to the door and cautiously opened it. A young man stood nervously in the hallway. "I am to escort you to the courtyard for the evening meal." He swallowed hard looking up at Ronon's scowling face. "If you please," he indicated the hallway with a hand wave.

"It's time," Ronon said over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hall.


	9. Chapter 9 EVENING MEAL

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: I know the romance is going slow, but really would romance with McKay go fast? I don't think so. He'd be like a scared rabbit ready to bolt and run if a woman showed too much interest and Kilaran isn't used to be desirable either.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review.

CHAPTER 9 EVENING MEAL

As everyone filed out of the room, Teyla touched Dr. Weir's arm. "Remember do not go off alone. We sometimes have to move quickly when meals go wrong." She grimaced and looked toward Sheppard. "Although since they want us to become involved with their females things may go better than usual."

Elizabeth nodded too filled with tension to wonder about Teyla's comment. She had decided that going off world more often with the teams would give her a better understanding of what they were facing on their missions and how they handled themselves. Now she was thinking she was better off not knowing. "Do you really think they will resort to violence?"

"No, I do not. They want our help. I wouldn't put some type of coercion past them at this point since even Kilaran is uneasy about what her father is doing. I would suggest that you enjoy the meal which is always quite good and not worry about things going wrong." Teyla smiled reassuringly at Dr. Weir.

"Well, you are my best off world team." Dr. Weir relaxed slightly. If she couldn't trust SGA-1 with her well-being then she couldn't trust any of her teams, so she would follow their lead since in three years none of the team had died. They'd been severely injured a few times, but still alive and whole.

"That's true," McKay said with a grin as he walked past them. "We have to be to get out of all the predicaments Romeo gets us into."

They were all, except Sheppard, laughing as they entered the courtyard even Ronon was smirking at the comment. They followed their nervous escort across the gaily lit courtyard toward the main table where Moric and Neressa sat with several others.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," Moric beamed as they approached. "Evening meal, if Lt. Colonel Sheppard hasn't already informed you, is a time to release the troubles of the day. It is a time to enjoy good food and good company."

"I believe," Dr. Weir smiled back, "that's just what we need at the moment."

Neressa stood. "Let me show you the offerings, Dr. Weir." She started toward the long food laden tables. She indicated plates and eating utensils at the beginning of the tables. "We have quite a variety since every evening almost every in the city will at some point drop in to share the meal with us. You aren't…um…_allergic_…to anything are you?" She asked stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word as Dr. Weir began making selections.

Dr. Weir glanced over at Rodney and chuckled. "No, I don't have any food allergies. Thank you for asking though."

"We would be greatly distressed if we caused accidental harm to any of your people." Neressa replied before she began explaining what the different dishes and beverages were interspersing her explanations with 'Ronon seems to really like these' and 'Colonel Sheppard appeared to be partial to that' and 'this has _citrus_ in it'. The last comment caused Dr. Weir to laugh out loud amazed at how Dr. Rodney McKay could make almost any culture bow to his special needs.

"I'm always happy to amuse you with my medical issues, Elizabeth." Rodney snapped without any real anger.

Elizabeth started to apologize, but then she saw the humor lurking in his eyes and grinned back. "On the contrary, I am awed with the speed in which you badger people into being so conscious of them"

"His death would be bad for negotiations." Ronon rumbled reaching between them to snag a tasty looking meat dish and flashing a rare grin at Rodney's 'hmpf'.

"Feel free to sit with us, a table of your own, or mingle with our people." Neressa indicated the whole of the courtyard.

"I will leave you now to enjoy your meal."

It wasn't long before they were all seated with plates of food and cool beverages. In silent agreement they chose an empty table and sat together and spoke of inconsequential things. All around them people talked and laughed gaily while eating and drinking. People drifted by, stopping to chat momentarily with them before moving on. Tana spheres floated down transforming into physical bodies smoothly.

As they evening wore on the center of the courtyard cleared and individuals and groups entertained with spontaneity. A group of spheres wove intricate patterns above everyone's heads while being themselves a colorful lightshow accompanied by an invigorating melody. A man walked into the cleared space and began juggling several small spheres in what appeared to be an incredible feat of hand-eye coordination until the spheres dropped onto the ground and changed into several little children rolling around and laughing hilariously while everyone clapped and chuckled.

_Well? _came the tired question in his head while everyone's attention was on the juggler. McKay looked around the courtyard and spotted an exhausted Kilaran on the far side surrounded by her equally exhausted kitar.

_I'm getting way to use to this _he grumbled which earned him a tiny chuckle and an uplift of her lips. _You really have no idea what he was going to ask?_

_No, but I gather from your tone that it isn't good. _She looked up from her plate to glance at him and _What?? Don't drink that!_ And the drinks that the server had just put on their table disappeared. _I can't believe he just did something that stupid! Something's not right._

Kilaran disappeared from his mind as she stood up and began strolling casually toward them. She stopped in front of him with a hesitant grin. "Dr. McKay, would you care to dance?" She indicated the couples that now filled the center area moving slowly to a gentle melody that drifted through the courtyard.

"What?" Rodney looked startled. "I…umm…I don't…"

Ki held her hand out with an encouraging grin. "It's slow; we'll manage."

"Go for it McKay." Sheppard urged with a smirk.

Teyla smacked his arm and Ronon ducked his head to hide his chuckle. A woman flirting with McKay was too rare to let it pass without comment. In fact, Ronon didn't think he had ever seen someone actually flirt with the physicist. He had heard of an occasion and the fact that McKay had been oblivious until it was pointed out to him. That hadn't turned out so well if he remembered the story correctly. "You'll figure it out." He rumbled giving McKay a nudge.

Dr. Weir watched in amusement as his teammates teased him. She was glad to get the chance to see what few did – the reason this unusual team's dynamics worked. They weren't just a team; they were friends – family – completely different and separately incomplete misfits, but together a whole.

Rodney glared at Sheppard and Ronon before turning to stare at her hand as if were a snake about to strike refusal on the tip of his tongue then he looked up and met her gaze. The naked vulnerability he saw there had him stumbling over 'yes' and standing up grasping her hand lightly as they moved out amongst the other dancing couples.

He hesitantly placed one hand on her waist and one around her shoulder. She moved into his arms a little self consciously and gave a little sigh and a quirky grin. "I see you survived negotiations with my father."

He gave her a lop-sided grimace. "Yes, well, they aren't over yet." He looked around and saw people staring at them. "People are staring. Am I that bad?" He looked down. "Am I stepping on your feet?"

She replied with a bitter laugh. "No, it is because you are touching me. My energy field is…different than everyone else's. None of my people can touch me for more than a few moments without both of us getting a sharp painful zing; the longer the contact the more intense the zing gets. It can become quite unbearable." She looked down at the floor as she spoke unwilling to see the pity or the distaste that was bound to be in his eyes.

She started when his fingertips traced her jaw line. "I don't feel anything** painful**." He said softy tugging her closer so that their bodies were brought into contact. She sighed as his arms tightened around her awkwardly and his head dipped to rest on top of hers. For several moments they swayed quietly just enjoying each others company then he felt a presence in his mind. _I could have continued the conversation across the courtyard, but...I wanted...this…this is better._ She felt him smile; felt his arms tighten minutely. _So what did my father request? _She felt the tension enter his body; she felt his affront, his anger, his disbelief and she flinched in his embrace, but didn't pull back.

Feeling her flinch, he smoothed a hand across her back. _He…he wants… groan I can't…it's embarrassing._

_Rodney? _She pulled back and searched his face.

He pulled her back with a huge sigh. _In return for everything at Tapeca and a kitar stationed on Atlantis to help us fight the Wraith he wants……… he wants us to father children for your people._ He finished in a rush glad she couldn't see the heat burning his face.

She froze; she went completely still as shock rippled through her. _What? How could he…? _Had her father completely lost his mind? How could he suggest such a thing? She knew that the birth rates were down drastically; known they needed to find a solution, but this was unconscionable.

_Ki? Ki, what's going on?_ Myr, Chaz, and Teesa all yammered in her mind while she reeled from the information. She felt Rodney tug her gently back into motion as he tried to cover the fact that they were talking about things her father didn't want her to know yet. Swiftly, she relayed the information to her kitar knowing they would be as shocked as she was. _Bright lights! The julis juice – that wasn't an accident. Chaz,Teesa keep an eye on the rest of the Atlantis team. I think father and Neressa are trying to slip them julis._

_Julis? He wouldn't!_

_What's julis?_ Rodney asked just as Myr said,_ I think we're too late._

Kilaran grabbed Rodney's hand and tugged him toward his team's table. _Julis…lowers…no actually it negates…any inhibitions you might have while it increases desire._

Her kitar arrived at the table at the same time as she did and together they ported the Eluians that were entwined with the Atlantis team away from them.

"Don't interfere, daughter." Moric warned icily as he approached the group.

"You drugged them?" McKay asked incredulously.

"You are behind this?" _Such action is dishonorable!_ Kilaran hissed angrily standing between her father and the team her kitar actively removing anyone who tried to get close to them.

"They don't intend to accept our offer." Neressa declared defensively. "Tervas made the point that we shouldn't come out empty-handed!"

"Tervas!" Kilaran shouted the air beginning to crackle with her anger. "Tervas convinces you to do something this immoral and you would still wish him on the throne?"

"Enough!" Moric shouted with a sharp crack of energy. He looked past her at the confused faces of their new 'allies' as they struggled to understand the scene playing out before them while their bodies clamored for physical intimacy. He saw chance of children evaporating and as angry as he was Kilaran for tipping their hand he knew that if he showed it all was lost. "Perhaps you are right, Kilaran. In our desperation, we allowed ourselves to justify the unjustifiable." He turned to face Dr. Weir and her people. "Please, accept my apologies. Please, stay the night and let us continue discussing the situation tomorrow. I promise nothing else will happen."

Dr. Weir just blinked at him as Sheppard's hand kept sweeping up and down her arm sending shivers through her and making her giggle – giggle!. McKay could tell that Ronon and Teyla weren't in any better shape since they couldn't keep hands off of each other. "And we can trust you to let us sleep in safety how?" He snapped belligerently crossing his arms and glaring at Moric. "How do we know you won't try again later tonight? They," he snarled waving a dismissive hand at his amorous teammates, "aren't in any condition, thanks to you, to fend off anyone!"

Moric smiled, a wide false looking smile, "Why we'll post guards that you can trust outside their rooms."

"Rodney," Sheppard piped up. "Don't such a prude." Elizabeth grinned and ran a hand up Sheppard's chest to his shoulder snuggling against him.

"Yeah, they're just being…" Ronon began backing up Sheppard.

"…friendly." Teyla finished almost purring as she ran her palm across Ronon's abdomen.

"Oh, for…stop that!" McKay turned away from his friends. "What guards of yours do you think I'm going to trust?"

"Kilaran and her kitar."

"What?" "Guard duty?" "We've been up for two days!" Everyone began until finally Kilaran said, "We'll do it." And in a blink of an eye they were all standing in the hallway outside the guest rooms.

"Let's get them into their rooms," Ki ordered wearily, "then we need to talk."

It took several minutes and a little judicious use of their teleporting ability to get the four separated and into bed then a little mental restraint to keep them there until they fell asleep. Once they could relax some they gathered in the hall with McKay. She ran a tired hand through her hair with a sigh not sure what to do at this point. McKay looked angry, nervous and a little freaked out and she couldn't blame him.

"I can't believe they tried that." Teesa whispered. "I mean, julis – outside the Halls!"

Myr shot her 'shut up' glare hoping McKay wouldn't catch it, but no such luck.

He crossed his arms, tilted his head back arrogantly and demanded in the tone that always got instant obedience from his scientists and glared at them. "Julis, halls, - I want an explanation," he held up a finger, "a detailed explanation."

He watched as they glanced at each other knowing they were discussing everything mentally. Finally, he snapped his fingers and snarled impatiently, "Waiting."

Kilaran sighed, "Do want the explanation standing here or do you want it while you and I go see your injured marine?" When he glanced worriedly at the doors behind which his team slumbers she added, "Chaz, Myr, and Teesa will watch over them. We won't be gone for more than a couple of hours."

He studied her through narrowed eyes. "Fine, let's go, but I want to know everything and nothing better happen to them while we're gone."

She nodded rubbing the bridge of nose trying to rid herself of the headache that had formed in the past half an hour.

"Teesa could you?"

"Sure, Ki." Teesa replied porting the two of them to the Gate.

It took only a few minutes for Rodney to dial Atlantis and activate his IDC. He waited for confirmation before stepping into the event horizon. Kilaran took a deep breath and followed him through. When she appeared on the other side she saw Rodney talking animatedly with a military man while sever others in uniform aimed weapons at her.

"You left them there?" the man asked incredulously.

"Would you rather me bring them back here and have Elizabeth trying to get in everyone's pants? That wouldn't undermine her authority now would it, Major Lorne?" Rodney glared heatedly at the man.

"You sure their safe?"

"I don't think Kilaran's team will betray them so, yes, they're safe unless their overwhelmed."

"They won't be." Kilaran stated succinctly and with authority that she seldom used.

The man glanced at her suspiciously then back at McKay listening intently to McKay state his belief in her. When he still looked reluctant McKay snapped, "Parker is dying, Major." Major Lorne looked undecided until McKay lost his temper completely and yelled, "Dying!" and looked at his watch pointedly. Finally, he gave a reluctant nod and signaled the others around the perimeter to stand down.

"Ki." Rodney beckoned and started down the hallway at such a fast clip that Ki had trouble keeping up until finally with a huff she switched to the tana sphere ignoring the surprised gasp from Major Lorne who had been trailing them.

"Okay, talk" he demanded over his shoulder then stopped, hands on his hips when he saw she was in tana form. He gave her a disgruntled look. "Change. Now."

"Well then slow down. I am NOT the one you're mad at." She retorted changing back into physical form glaring back at him just as fiercely as he was glaring at her.

He rubbed his face. "You're right. I'm just..." He shook his head in frustration then placed his hand on her back. "Infirmary's this way."

She studied him for a moment before relenting with a sigh. "The DNA changes had side effects that we weren't aware of at first. Our…reproduction cycles changed. We only become fertile twice a year now instead on monthly. We could have survived that, but the changes to the men, those changes, became our downfall. Each generation fewer and fewer men are compatible, not sterile, but incompatible. If something doesn't change soon, there will be no one left to protect our sector of the galaxy from the Wraith."

He ushered her into a transporter while she was talking and as soon as Lorne stepped in Rodney hit the button and when the doors reopened they stepped out into the infirmary hallway.

"So your birth rate keeps dropping which is deadly to a society that doesn't give Moric the right to drug visitors." McKay commented as he steered her through the infirmary doors. "Carson!" he shouted looking around for the doctor.

"What is it Rodney?" Carson asked coming into view with a resigned look on his face.

"I have brought someone who can save Parker." He said beaming as he indicated Kilaran with a flourish.

Carson looked exasperated. "Rodney, we've done all that can be done for the lad using both our technology and the Ancient technology that we understand. You can't think that this wee lass has better technology than the Ancients?"

McKay looked smug. "Actually, yes, Kilaran is a great healer amongst her people. Mental abilities and all that." His hands fluttered. "She sees what is wrong with her mind and uses mental voodoo to heal people." He tried to maneuver her past Carson toward a young man surround by tubes and beeping machines, but Carson stopped him.

"Now wait just a minute. You can't just come in here talking about mental voodoo and expect me to let her interfere with my patients." Carson protested angrily.

"I expect you to try anything that might improve his odds instead of letting him die because of professional pride." McKay snapped back.

"Why you bloody…"

"Please," Kilaran laid a hand on McKay's arm. "Don't fight, not in here. It doesn't help at all." She waited until Rodney and Carson had subsided a little before continuing. "I understand you don't want a stranger interfering with your patients, but I was given to understand that he is in very critical condition."

"Aye, he is, but begging your pardon – mental abilities?" Carson sounded skeptical.

She squeezed Rodney's arm in warning when he tensed. "What could it hurt? I lay my hand on him and either he gets better or he stays the same. If nothing happens in a few minutes, I leave with no fuss."

Carson looked down at the floor frowning as he thought about the situation then lifted his gaze to study her carefully before relenting grudgingly. "Five minutes."

She nodded and he led the way over to where Parker lay sedated, wrapped in bandages, and hooked to tubes. Carson drew the curtain around the bed shielding them from the curious stares of the nurses and visitors. She stepped up next to the bed and laid a hand gently on the injured marine. Carson thrust his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and watched skeptically while Rodney leaned against the wall watching expectantly. She closed her eyes pushing them from her awareness and focused lowering her shields and expanding her healing ability to encompass the young man.

The man had several intensive injuries. He had apparently been shot several times. The bullets had passed through some organs and had busted a few ribs. He had a furrow across the left side of his head and a wound to his right arm. The one that would take the most out of her though was the severed nerves and damage to his spine. No wonder they didn't think he would survive with so much blood loss and trauma to the body it was a wonder he was still alive.

Kilaran took a deep breath and loosed her healing ability. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that a green glow was enveloping her hands and flowing outward to encompass the injured torso. With her mind's eye she saw the sutures where the organs were repaired; saw the start of healing already taking place. Gently, she coaxed the tissue to regenerate quicker. She poured her energy into the tissues watching as want was damaged became healthy then she worked her way outward following the path of the bullet until she finally reached the outer skin and encouraged it to heal without scarring. Soon all that could be seen was new pink skin where four bullet wounds had been moments before.

She stepped back and wiped a shaking hand across her forehead. "Take a look, doctor, and let me know if I should stay or leave." She felt a chair bump the back of her legs and gratefully sank into it with a weak smile toward Rodney. She rubbed between her eyes while Carson probed and inspected Parker's abdominal area.

"How the bloody 'ell did you do that? It looks as if he had been on the mend for weeks not days!" Carson turned toward her. "You can heal all his injuries like that?" She could see hope slowly blossoming in his eyes.

Kilaran let her head tip back against the chair. "Not in one session, but yes. The spinal damage will be difficult, but not impossible." She felt McKay's hand brush against her hair and resisted the urge to purr from the pleasure of being touched. She knew it was an unconscious act on his part, but she could sense protection and comfort emanating from him and she soaked it up.

"Well, what are ya waiting for then?" Carson moved back out of her way and she scooted the chair close enough so that she could reestablish contact with Parker. Once again she released the hold on her ability and convinced the head wound to heal and gave encouragement to his hair to grow back. From there she transferred her attention to his ribs using a little telekinesis to make sure they were aligned correctly before flowing energy into them speeding up the knitting process. Once she saw that everything was proceeding as it should she reined in her power and slumped exhausted in the chair letting her head fall into her hand with a groan.

Rodney dropped down next to the chair while Carson examined Parker's progress. "Ki?" He rubbed her arm. "Ki, are you okay? What's wrong? Can I..?"

"Tired." She murmured. "Hungry." She raised her head slightly to meet his gaze and got lost in concerned blue eyes inches from her face. "Need energy…" she rambled distractedly as she began to lean forward diving into his eyes wanting to feel his lips against hers.

McKay started when Carson cleared his throat. "Oh, um, I can, um, food," he stood up quickly, "the dining room." He pointed toward the infirmary doors. "And then, um, bed." He flushed and stammered. "Guest room not my…" Then he glared at Carson who was chuckling.

"It's okay, Rodney. I think the lass knows what you're trying ta say." Carson wiped his eyes.

Kilaran slowly prized herself out of the chair with a weak attempt at a grin glad she hadn't embarrassed herself in front the doctor. "Food and a bed any bed at this point." Sshe was grateful when Rodney caught her as she stumbled; two days without sleep and –she checked her internal clock- an hour and a half in deep healing had wiped her out. "I'm sorry I didn't get to his spine."

"At least he'll live. Perhaps later you can have a go at his spine." Carson patted her arm in thanks and went to check on his other patients.

They didn't say much as they made their slow trek to the dining room. Everyone they passed turned to stare at them and Kilaran was beginning to get a complex when McKay muttered, "You'd think they never saw me with a woman before."

"Common sight?" Ki teased wickedly.

"What? No, not extremely common, but common enough…Hey! Wait…" He gaped at her. "I can't believe you're razzing me!"

She grinned mischievously. "Just a little."

He laughed which caused more heads to turn as the entered the dining room because McKay laughing was almost as rare as McKay with a woman. Oblivious to the new attention he steered her toward the serving line. "The choices aren't as good as food on Elui, but it is decent and there's plenty of it."

They made their way through the line with McKay running a commentary on every selection and at times either putting something she passed by on her plate or removing something she chosen with a litany of why she should never eat that particular item.

She doggedly ate not really tasting much of anything she was so worn out, but knowing she had to boost her flagging energy levels. She marveled at the animated way he talked non stop until she realized that _this_ was his home and what she was experiencing was Dr. Rodney McKay in what he considered a safe environment. He was more relaxed, more open and less guarded. She decided she truly, deeply liked this complicated man.

Finally, he ran out of food and conversation. He leaned back in his chair watching her slowly work her way through the rest of her meal. He waited until she put her utensils down before saying regretfully, "You know we should go back to Elui and check on the team."

"Yes, although I would have loved seeing more of Atlantis. She is absolutely beautiful."

He looked around proprietarily. "That she is. Finished?"

"Umhmm." She stood up when he did and after depositing their trays to be washed they made their way back to the Gate Room. He ran lightly up the stairs and dialed the coordinates for Elui and made his way back down as the wormhole whooshed into existence. Together they stepped through the event horizon.


	10. Chapter 10 DISASTER

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: I know the romance is going slow, but really would romance with McKay go fast? I don't think so. He'd be like a scared rabbit ready to bolt and run if a woman showed too much interest and Kilaran isn't used to be desirable either.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. I'm dividing my time between fanfic and adogsbreakfastmovie David Hewlett's site for his new movie for those (unbelievable) who haven't heard about it.

CHAPTER 10 DISASTER

"Everything okay?" Kilaran asked when they got back to the guest rooms.

"It's been real quiet." Chaz replied as he scanned her energy levels. "You need to get some sleep. You've worn yourself out."

"We have guard duty."

"We can handle guard duty. You need to sleep or you'll be useless tomorrow." Myr pushed her toward one of the rooms. "And I don't think tomorrow will be as calm as tonight is."

"Dr. McKay, you need to sleep, too." Teesa herded him toward the last room. "We'll wake you both if anything happens."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep, but tomorrow you owe me the rest of the explanation that you conveniently bypassed tonight." He snorted at her blank look and gave her an 'I know you're stalling' look. "Julis? Halls?"

"Right. I wasn't repairing internal organs and ribs or anything _strenuous_. No, I was just avoiding an embarrassing conversation! Goodnight!" She disappeared into the room and shut the door with an angry snap.

Rodney stood there a minute before closing his own door sharply.

oOo

Kilaran was up early the next morning talking, telepathically in order to avoid waking the others, with her kitar about the entire situation and what they could expect from her father and from the Atantis team and just how far they would be willing to go in defiance to Moric in order to guarantee the safety of the team.

Kilaran was aware of the exact instant when each individual awoke. She got several impressions: groggy, disoriented, awareness, shock/indignation/anger, and finally worry/determination. Moments later doors opened and they poured out into the hall looking ill and very riled. Everyone but Dr. Weir automatically taking stock of their surroundings and counting heads and coming up one short.

"Where is he?" snarled Sheppard advancing menacingly toward them. "If McKay's been harmed…" All three of his team mates' faces promised retribution.

"In there – sleeping." Kilaran indicated the one remaining closed door. "No harm came to any of you last night. My kitar insured that personally."

"Really?" Sheppard asked distrustfully as he quietly opened the door and verified for himself that McKay appeared to be all right.

"John." Dr. Weir called him down.

"No, Elizabeth. You don't go off world. You don't know how fast it can go wrong or even how wrong it can go. I calm down when I'm sure everyone is okay."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Dr. Weir nodded acceding to Sheppard's authority in the field. "Kilaran last night is real fuzzy. What happened exactly?"

"We were drugged." Teyla stated before Kilaran could say anything.

"It was overdue." Ronon commented with a shrug earning himself a startled look from Dr. Weir.

Kilaran looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Father and Neressa allowed themselves to be talked into unethical actions. They were found out and stopped before anything could happen that couldn't be corrected." She paused turning her attention to the closed door. "Rodney is waking up. Why don't I explain everything over breakfast at our residence?"

"Someone mentioned food?" came the sleepy question as the door swung open and a very rumpled looking McKay shuffled out into the hallway rubbing his eyes. "Possibly coffee?" He sounded wistful as he blearily looked around. "Oh, right," he finally woke up enough to take in their expressions and his surroundings. "No coffee." He sighed. "And no showers either."

His team mates just shook their heads while Ki grinned sympathetically at his disheartened expression. "Everyone okay with breakfast at our place? It's quiet, private, shielded, and we have showers."

"That would be much appreciated." Dr. Weir stated with a warning look at Sheppard.

Within moments they were standing in the spacious central room of Kilaran's residence. The jumpy team swiveled around checking out the new surroundings. When they finally returned their attention to their hosts Kilaran pointed out four hallways. "We each have our own small wing – bedroom, bath, and sitting room. If you'd like to shower while we fix some breakfast you're more than welcome."

"Stalling" McKay snapped, tired, caffeine deprived, and annoyed at the whole situation.

"Yes, okay, yes." She shouted angrily. "My father has put me in the unpleasant position of having to explain something that we don't mention…" She snapped her mouth shut and took a deep breath. "It isn't an easy topic for us to discuss. In fact, no one not Eluian knows. So please go take your blasted showers and give us a few minutes!" She ported to the kitchen leaving a stunned silence behind her.

oOo

"Ki."

She turned to see a damp McKay standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway. "What, Dr. McKay?" She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms in front of her.

He winced at the hot formality. "Look, I'm um…well, I'm sorry. You've been helping us along and didn't deserve to be treated to my sparkling personality. It's just…getting betrayed is getting way too common for our team." Frustration laced his voice.

She glared for a moment more before giving in to the begging blue eyes. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright. We were both short tempered last night and I get the feeling that you aren't a morning person either."

He shook his head as he stepped further into the kitchen. "Need any help?" He waved a hand to indicate the room.

"I'm about finished. I could use some help carrying it to the table."

He gave her a lop-sided smile and took the loaded plates she handed him. Soon they were all seated and eating something remarkably like French toast and bacon and eggs. The hot beverage wasn't coffee, but it wasn't half bad and it did wake them up. Halfway through the meal McKay looked over at her and cleared his throat and when she looked at him he mouthed 'stalling'.

She laughed. "Okay, okay." She put her fork down glanced around the table. "As I was telling Rodney last night, the DNA changes that increased our powers had side effects that we weren't aware of at first. Our…reproduction cycles changed. We only become fertile twice a year now. We could have survived that, but the changes to the men, those changes, became our downfall. Each generation fewer and fewer men are compatible, not sterile, but incompatible."

"Yes, yes still…" McKay waved his fork to hurry her up while continuing to eat.

"…stalling. The halls," she paused looking down at the table then back up at her silent audience. "Twice a year our bodies emit pheromones to attract men and at the same time the…need…to…" She flushes hotly and pushes away from the table going over to stand in front of a large picture window.

No one says a word and her kitar looks as uncomfortable with the discussion as she does. _Just get it over with!_ Myr snaps with embarrassment.

"mate." She chokes out. "The need to mate overwhelms us. For several days it's all we can think of and the compulsion becomes so strong that who the man is doesn't matter after a certain point. When that time gets near we retire to the Halls; only women in…need and compatible men are allowed in the halls."

Rodney sat stunned at what she was revealing to them. How horrible to become enslaved to your bodies demands like that. He now understood why she had been reluctant to discuss the issue. He watched her standing by the window alone and saw the fine shivers sliding through the body. Before he could analyze what he was doing he was on his feet striding over to her enveloping her in his arms.

When his arms first encircled her she tensed then she felt the compassion emanating from him and she sagged against his solid support. Swallowing hard, eyes closed, she told them the rest. "The julis is a drink allowed only in the Halls. It removes whatever inhibitions you might have left to insure that…that procreation takes place."

She could feel the roiling emotions of those gathered in the room as well as snippets of thoughts that were strong enough to slide past her shields. She could feel Rodney's anger at what had happened, but also that he was protecting her from the anger of the others.

"So, last night was an underhanded attempt to conceive children?" Dr. Weir asked in a very controlled voice.

"Yes. Although I believe they never would have tried such a reprehensible action if not for Tervas whispering in their ears." Teesa responded in a subdued voice.

With a roar Ronon shoved away from the table the chair falling backwards with a loud clatter. Rodney felt Ki flinch and tightened his grip. "I won't let anyone harm you." He whispered her words back to her and felt her relax against him.

"We'll be leaving now." Sheppard said in a voice hard as flint.

"Of course," Ki whispered and felt her heart breaking knowing that she would never see Rodney McKay again.

"Chaz and I will port you to the StarGate." Myr said quietly sensing Ki was in no condition to go out in public.

They all filed out of the dining room toward the center room. Sheppard paused at the doorway looking back at the couple by the window. "McKay." Sheppard's voice was angry and impatient. His anger softened a little when he noticed they way McKay's chin was resting on top of her head; how tightly they was holding on to each other. "Rodney…we need to go."

"Give me just a second, Colonel." McKay responded in a rough voice.

"Sure, but we can't wait long." He turned and walked out giving them privacy.

"Ki," Rodney murmured turning her around to face him.

"I wish this had turned out differently." She sobbed tears pooling in her eyes as he held her tightly, fiercely.

"Me too." He leaned back so he could see her face. He brushed the tears off her cheeks as he tilted her head back. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers. A frisson of energy engulfed them as their mouths fused together in a deep kiss. Ki had never felt anything like it before. It was like the heat of the sun burning through her searing away doubts and fear and loneliness until all that was left was her and Rodney and the heat.

"Rodney," Teyla's soft voice broke them apart. "I am sorry. We must leave now."

Rodney rested his forehead on Kilaran's. "I know." He straightened up looking as devastated as Ki felt then, she could see the effort, he put his 'everything's beneath me' face on before turning and striding past Teyla.

They joined the others just as Neressa ported in. "Moric would like to see you Dr. Weir to apologize for last night and hopefully continue our negotiations."

"Oh he does?" Dr. Weir snarled. "You are going to have to tell him that we have declined his invitation. We are leaving."

"I can't let you do that before you speak to Moric." Neressa responded blandly.

"First you drug them and now you intend to hold them against their will?" Ki had entered the room quietly. "Perhaps you would be the perfect match of Tervas." She let the scorn color her tone. "But you aren't a match for me and my kitar. I and will not condone these actions." She reached her sister and stood eye-to-eye with her. "If they wish to leave, they will leave."

"How dare you defy your ruler!" Neressa hissed fury pulsing from her in waves.

Ki narrowed her eyes and let her anger and scorn buffet her sister. "Even he must follow the rules. What he does is against the very tenets we are to live by."

"He is trying to salvage our race."

"He is destroying our best chance! These people can not be intimidated into compliance. They must be convinced; won over." _Get them through the Stargate. _She sent to her kitar and they didn't hesitate, didn't question. They just disappeared taking the Atlantis team with them.

She held her sister incommunicado until they had time to dial the gate and start through then she released her and ported to the Gate. She arrived just in time to see Ronon go through backwards and the wormhole disengage.

"We are in big trouble." Chaz murmured.

"We've done the right thing." Teesa countered.

"Still in trouble." Myr replied softly. All Ki could do was nod numbly.

Moments later her father appeared in tana form his rage evident in the violent red and black streaks flickering through his sphere. He hung above them until they shifted uneasily then he switched forms striding toward Kilaran. Her kitar so certain that he meant to harm her that they shifted in front of her defensively. He stopped a few steps away from them raking them over with a baleful glare. "Think you know better than I, daughter? Defy me every time I turn around lately, will you? Tell me what I have to do?"

"Someone must." Ki shouted defiantly. "You are our ruler not our Lord and Master. We aren't mindless slaves to turn blind eyes to your actions. You are as accountable as anyone!"

"Enough!" He roared. He waved a hand at the Dialer and the Gate began to spin. "You say they need to be won over, to be convinced. Then convince them," the event horizon whooshed into existence, "and don't come back until you do."

A bevy of residence guards ported in as he spoke and gave a mental push shoving a shocked Kilaran and her kitar through the gate.


	11. Chapter 11 THROUGH THE GATE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

A/N: Umm….shields…

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

CHAPTER 11 THROUGH THE GATE

"Unscheduled off world activation." Chuck, the control room tech, shouted scrambling to verify who had dialed in.

Sheppard's team and Dr. Weir had barely exited the gate room and now they rushed back in Dr. Weir and McKay running up the stairs toward the control room. McKay taking position at one of the many laptops interfaced into the Ancient database as Dr. Weir stated "I thought all teams were in." Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla took position with the other marines weapons pointed toward the gate even though the shield was activated.

"They are." Chuck replied tersely.

Suddenly the room was filled with the crackling and arcing of electricity and the sounds of multiple weapons being chambered as marines scrambled for safety from the electricity. Moments later the gate shut down and Dr. Weir and Rodney rushed to the railing to see every weapon aimed at four crumpled forms on the gate room floor.

"Ki?!" Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay all said at the same time. Sheppard stepped forward stopping abruptly when McKay shouted, "Don't touch her!" as he headed for the stairs clattering down them and shoving his way through the marines and dropping to his knees beside her still body.

He reached out to touch her, but was stopped by Sheppard's hand on his shoulder. "They came right through the shield, McKay. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Oh, yeah, right, Colonel. I forgot. The aliens that drugged us and wanted to constrain us can just step right through our shields. Sorry I didn't think to tell you that!" He snapped bitingly as he shrugged Sheppard's hand off and gently lifted Ki from the floor and into his arms to the amazement of everyone but Sheppard and Teyla. One hand tenderly pushed her hair back from her face while he murmured, "Ki, come on, Ki. I know you're tired, but, really, sleeping on our gate room floor we do use it quite often." He joked, but there was panic in his voice as she lay pale and still. That was his way when frightened – deflect.

Ki groaned. Her head hurt, no her entire body hurt, and she was partially laying on something hard. Then she felt a soft touch, a trickle of energy and heard Rodney's voice. "Got…your…attention." She mumbled jokingly through the pain as she forced her eyes open and tried to make them focus even though they insisted on seeing two and three of everything.

Worried blue eyes gazed down at her. "Never lost it." Rodney murmured softly, so softly that only Sheppard and Teyla standing right behind him heard him and traded speculative glances.

She heard moans as the others began to stir; heard Sheppard call stand down and get Beckett.

"Carson is on his way." Dr. Weir said softly from behind him. "Let's get them to the infirmary. We can ask questions later."

"Questions like how they slipped through the gate's shield?" Sheppard hid his concerns behind his lazy drawl.

"Yes, questions like that and why they are unconscious." Dr. Weir replied in a hard, authoritative voice not hiding her worry.

Moments later Carson and several med techs hurried into the room with gurneys and gently lifted the barely conscious people onto the gurneys checking pulses quickly before hurrying back down the corridor with their charges. Rodney settled Kilaran on a gurney and with a defiant glare at the hapless tech strode down the corridor beside her.

A small skirmish almost broke out in the infirmary when the nurses tried to get McKay to wait outside while they checked out Kilaran and he obstinately refused to budge from her side. The nurse gratefully handed the matter over to Dr. Beckett and hurried off to check on one of the others.

"Rodney, you know you have to wait out here while we check her out." Dr. Beckett tried reasoning with him. "You'll only get in the way and distract us with questions that we don't have answers for yet." He took in the resolute tilt of McKay's chin and sighed, but remained firm. "We'll take good care of her, Rodney and I'll let you in as soon as we have her settled." As soon as he saw signs of relenting in Rodney's face he called the nurse to take Kilaran behind a curtain.

"I'm staying right here." Rodney jabbed a finger at the floor where he was standing and glared at Carson. Carson knowing he had got all the concession he was going to get and still confused about why Rodney was so worked up over this girl just nodded briskly and disappeared behind the curtain.

Thirty minutes later or an eternity, depending on the side of the curtain you were on, Carson emerged and saw that Sheppard and Dr. Weir had joined Rodney.

"How is she?" Rodney leaped forward.

"They all took a nasty shock, but they're going to be fine." Carson responded soothingly while shooting a questioning look to Sheppard who just smirked and shrugged.

"I need to see her, Carson." Rodney fairly vibrated with anxiety.

"She's sleeping right now, Rodney." Carson grabbed his arm to stop him as he headed for the curtain.

"Then it won't hurt, will it?" McKay snapped obstinately shaking loose from Carson's grip.

Carson looked like he was going to refuse until Sheppard interjected. "He won't leave until you let him see her."

Carson's eyes narrowed and he looked back and forth between the two men. "What aren't ya tellin' me?"

Rodney clamped his mouth shut mulishly and glared at Sheppard who just stared back innocently as he held his peace.

"Fine, don' tell me. Five minutes, Rodney, no more and…" Carson huffed, trailing off as Rodney disappeared behind the curtain.

"I've never seen him like that before." Carson murmured to no one in particular staring perplexed at the shadowed outline of the abrasive scientist currently sitting next to the hospital bed quietly murmuring to the sleeping lass.

"Have they said anything yet, Carson?" Dr. Weir asked more worried about the security of Atlantis if people could pass through the shields than Rodney's behavior.

"No, Elizabeth, sorry, they haven't regained consciousness for more than a few seconds and weren't really lucid then. At this point we're just going to have to wait for their bodies to decide to wake up."

Elizabeth nodded. "Let me know, please, as soon as any of them wake up."

"Of course, Elizabeth."

Dr. Weir shot Sheppard a 'stay alert' look and walked out.

oOo

Kilaran groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and – ouch – her whole body hurt! She felt concern/worry/comfort wash over her just as a soft touch feathered over her forehead and down the side of her face. "Easy. It's okay; you're safe."

She blinked slowly letting reality reform around her. Gradually, her focus returned and with it anxious blue eyes peering down at her. "Rodney?" she closed her eyes against the light, a frown knitting her forehead as she winced in pain.

"Easy," he soothed. "You can talk later just listen for now." His thumb rubbed gentle circles across her hand. "Chaz, Teesa, Myr they're all here and doing as well as you are."

"That well, huh?" She moaned as she shifted a little on the bed and remnants of fire traced through her nerves.

"Hey, I've been worse myself and Carson's voodoo has pulled me through." He tried for upbeat and encouraging.

Ki licked her lips. "Moric…" she swallowed around her dry throat and felt an ice chip slip between her lips and swallowed again. "Moric…angry…my defiance…banished…tossed through gate."

The thumb went still. "Your father? Our shield was up. I don't know how you survived." Angry disbelief roughened his voice.

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Shields tuned...us." She yawned and struggled against the darkness when she felt shock travel through him until she heard him from down a long tunnel whisper. "Sleep, Honey…talk later."

He turned to leave and saw Sheppard standing quietly just inside the curtain. He knew everything he was feeling was reflected in his face; knew he hadn't had time to put the mask back on. He knew because he saw the commiseration in Sheppard's gaze. He brushed past him feeling raw and unsettled and not ready to handle Sheppard and continued out into the hallway. It wasn't that he didn't want to care, but he definitely didn't want others to be able to _tell_ that he cared; didn't want his personal feelings on public display for everyone to carve up and poke at and make fun of.

"McKay!" Sheppard strode out after him.

"What?" McKay snapped, swinging around to face him bracing for the ribbing he just knew was coming, furious at the moment that Sheppard could read him like a book even when the mask was in place although that was reason they were friends.

"Did she say the shields are tuned to them? Is that possible? Can we change it?" Somehow Sheppard managed to sound disbelieving and incredibly curious at the same time. He might rib McKay later, but not now, not when he was emotionally raw, not when it would actually hurt him.

"Yes, she did." Shields he could talk about. "Can we change it? That's what I'm on my way to find out, Colonel." McKay started down the hall again Sheppard keeping pace with him. McKay tapped his earpiece. "Radek." He paused waiting for a response. "Meet me in the gate room with the laptops and cables to connect to the Gate." Another pause and an annoyed look. "Wasting time. I'll explain when you get to the gate room. McKay out." He tapped his earpiece.

The two men walked silently down the corridors to the transporter. They entered the transporter and just as he hit the destination Sheppard glances over at McKay and unable to resist says, "Honey?" Rodney barely has time to glare before they are transported and the doors swish open into the corridor leading to the gate room.

"Hon.."

"Not in the mood, Colonel." McKay snaps, cutting him off and striding into the gate room. Radek is already there connecting the cables when they walk in.

"Right. How bout I go inform Elizabeth what's going on?" Sheppard clapped Rodney on the arm in silent apology and ran up the stairs toward Dr. Weir's office.

"Rodney what is this about?" Radek asks while he continues connecting the last cable to the Star Gate.

"Kilaran and her kitar slid right through the shield." McKay waves at the now silent Gate. "She said something about the shield being tuned to them. We need to find out if that's possible…"

"Obviously, it is since they did not go splat." Radek retorted as he started typing on his laptop.

McKay visibly paled at the thought. "Yes, well, um…we need to discover how it was done and if it can be changed. If they could pass through anyone from Elui could pass through."

"They were unconscious, Rodney. Not a very effective offensive tactic." Sheppard added dryly.

"Moric sent them through – banished them. He could've been the reason for their unconsciousness."

Radek stopped typing and looked up at McKay. "We need to recalibrate shield."

"Hmm…brilliant idea, Radek. Why didn't I think of that?"

Several hours later Dr. Weir appeared with Sheppard to ask, "Any luck, gentlemen?"

"Not really." "Actually, yes." McKay and Radek looked at each other.

"Which is it?"

"Well, Elizabeth," McKay stared Radek down. "We've found what we believe are the controls for the energy field."

"We still do not know how to access them or how to change the shield frequency without possibly putting shield off-line."

"I doubt a little tweaking would disrupt the shield." McKay ground out in annoyance.

"We need to find their frequency before we tamper with our shield." Radek responded forcefully.

"That's a given…" Suddenly, McKay's whipped around toward the corridor. "She's awake." He grinned broadly and headed out of the gate room Sheppard and Dr. Weir right behind him as their earpieces chirped and Dr. Beckett informed them that their visitors were awake, lucid, and willing to talk.

Behind them a confused Radek muttered, "How does he know she's awake?"

The gate room guards just shrugged and continued to look bored. It was the Pegasus Galaxy after all and it would take a lot more than what had just occurred to fluster those who had been stationed here for awhile although a grinning McKay was definitely a little disturbing.

They entered the infirmary to find Chaz, Teesa, and Myr gathered around Kilaran, who was propped up looking pale and drawn, as if to protect her from harm. "Dr. McKay!" Chaz burst out when they sighted him and the entire kitar visibly relaxed causing the entire nursing staff to look confused since _they_ tended to get tenser around him.

"Chaz, Teesa, Myr, feeling better?" Rodney asked, nodding at them as they shifted to allow him past them to Kilaran and then they shifted again closing McKay into their circle of protection. Waking up in a strange place surrounded by strangers had unnerved them somewhat. Dr. McKay and Sheppard they knew and respected so now that they were here the kitar felt a little easier.

Kilaran gripped the hand that took hold of hers and with a sigh shut her eyes drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleep trusting that no harm would come to anyone while he was there.

"Better, yes. We weren't as drained as Ki so we weren't affected quite as severely." Myr replied still a tad bit shock-y from both the blast that had sent them flying through the gate and the reality of being banished from their home.

"About that," Dr. Weir stepped forward. "Just what exactly happened?"

They glanced at Ki who waved a limp hand in permission indicating she was paying more attention than she seemed to be. _Answer their questions, Kichas _she whispered broadband so everyone involved heard her reminding them that their guests had powers they did not.

"Moric showed up at the gate moments after you left furious that we escorted you to the gate instead of to him. He accused Ki of openly defying him. When she would not back down, but reminded him that he was accountable just like anyone else he became absolutely enraged. Next thing we know residence guards are there and Moric's banishing us from Elui unless we can convince you to agree to the alliance. He must have given Ki an additional mental slap the way she's hurting." Teesa was bristling with anger as she explained what happened.

In the silence that followed the only sound was the sudden chuckle that came from McKay. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. "What? No one else sees the humor?" He looked around at the group his gaze finally landing on Sheppard. "Surely, you get it." And grinned broadly when he saw the light of understanding in Sheppard's eyes.

"He just handed us what we wanted – for free." Sheppard explained with a grin. "We wanted help fighting the Wraith. He just tossed his best Kitar through the gate and into our laps."

"And," Rodney held up a finger, "told them not to come back."

Suddenly, everyone was grinning and chuckling until McKay's earpiece chirped and Radek asked, "Rodney, have you gotten their frequencies yet?"

"What?" He looked confused for a second. "No, no we haven't gotten that far yet Radek. Why? Is there an urgency I don't know about?"

"No, no. I just thought this might be one emergency we'd want to deal with before it happened. I could be wrong." His tone implied he knew he wasn't wrong.

"Not wrong, Radek. Give me just a little more time." McKay ignored the deadpan sarcasm.

"I should have brought book." Radek mumbled and clicked off.

"Rodney, what else do you need?" Kilaran asked in a tired whisper. Her silver eyes dark with worry and pain flickered open sweeping across his face before closing again.

"It can wait."

"Don't. Don't coddle me," she slid a wicked grin his way, "unless you can really afford to then go right ahead and pamper away."

He caught the look and the desire that slid through their linked hands and flushed hotly. "Frequencies. We need, ah, to know which frequency ranges you, um, operate on so we can recalibrate the shield on the gate."

"The shields of Atlantis have always admitted the Elui. The Atlanteans arranged it that way on purpose so that we could come and go and they remain safe from their enemies. Why would you change it? We are not your enemy." Chaz asked puzzled.

"Can you assure us that Moric won't use force or mental coercion against us if we continue to refuse to his terms?" Dr. Weir asked calmly.

"He wouldn't…" spluttered Chaz and Teesa horrified at the very idea.

"No." Kilaran overruled them. "A week ago I would have said he would not as well, but I sensed a great desperation in him earlier. Do what ever tests you need to do to ensure the safety of your people." Her eyelids fluttered shut and she wasn't aware of anything else as sleep claimed her once more.

oOo

Late the next morning Kilaran awoke confused at first to find herself in the infirmary on Atlantis. At first she thought she had fallen asleep after helping Parker, but then she shifted sideways and saw Myr asleep in a chair next to her bed and the events of the past couple days came flooding back. _Myr_ She sat up looking around for the others.

_Ki? _Myr started to her feet and crossed to the bed. _How are you feeling? Any better?_

_Yeah, a little battered, but okay. What's going on?_

_Your Dr. McKay has Teesa and Chaz zooming back and forth through the city's shield trying to figure out how the shields recognize us._

Kilaran flushed at the gentle, familiar teasing and gave Myr a shy smile and a slow blink. _Has he had any luck?_

_A little I think. He's ranting a lot less and rapidly discussing in some type of shorthand speak to Dr. Zelenka who understands him quite well even though no one else does._

Both women were laughing when Dr. Beckett appeared at the foot of the bed. "Morning, lass. Feeling better, are we?"

"Yes, and hungry." Ki's stomach growled as if on cue causing more laughter.

"Well, then, let's get you released and I'll get you an escort to the cafeteria."

"Thank you, but first I'd like to see Parker. He is still here?" Ki swung her feet off the bed and only then realized she wasn't wearing her clothes, but some type of light weight pajama. She fingered them quizzically.

_Scrubs they call them _

_And where are my clothes, Myr? And who put me in these? _Ki allowed a little 'royal' miff enter her voice.

Her clothes appeared on the bed beside her. _Don't worry it was one of the female nurses._

"Just a minute, Kilaran." Carson spoke up. "I don't think you're quite ready to be healing Parker. You were quite exhausted yesterday and don't look much better today."

"You're right. I'm not, but I am well enough to let him know he will be healed." She slid off the bed weaving a little before the room settled and she regained her balance. She placed a hand on her head and groaned. "I feel like…" she broke off with a blink and a swallow as she remembered the powerful mental blast her father and 'smacked' her with.

Myr laid a sympathetic hand on her arm momentarily as Carson said softly, "Parker is this way. I'll go see if he's awake."

"Ki…"

_Banished, Myr _she wailed images of their world, their home, their friends flashing between them as tears swam in her eyes. Suddenly Teesa and Chaz were there with them and they were all hugging her tightly, ignoring the zing, grieving the loss of their home.

Ki stiffened as she became aware of the absolute silence around them broken only by the quiet, steady beep of heart rate monitor. Everyone in the infirmary could feel the grief she felt until she realized it and threw up stronger shields. "I'm okay." They loosened their hold on her, but didn't step back as they continued to watch her with heavy hearts and sad eyes. She swiped at her eyes and squared her shoulders. "Really, I'm fine." She moved past them and down the infirmary to where Parker lay propped up.

"Cpl Parker, my name is Kilaran. You weren't awake when I was here last time."

Parker gazed at her silently as if deciding whether or not he wanted to say something. Finally, his eyes shifted – away and back again. "No offense Ma'am," he drawled, "but I druthered you'd let me die than be like this." He waved a hand at his unresponsive lower half. "A burden to everyone that's what."

A mix of emotions washed over Ki from the young marine helplessness/bitterness/anger/worry/fear. She tightened her shields slightly so she wasn't drowning in his feelings. "Then it's a good thing I don't intend to let you stay this way." She smiled gently at him as she sank into the chair next to his bed. "Intensive healing takes a lot of energy." She held his gaze as she explained. "Energy from both the patient and the healer that's why I couldn't finish the other day we were both tapped out."

"Dr. Beckett said there weren't anything to do be done for me." Parker looked confused and guarded against false hope.

"True as far as he is concerned with medicine and technology, but I heal differently. I heal with my mind. I see what's wrong within your body and…" she paused searching for the right words. "You do not have words I need. Simply put I show your body the way it should be and give it the energy to correct itself."

"Y'all can really do that?" He looked at her and her kitar in complete amazement.

"No," Chaz shook his head. "Kilaran is the healer. We have different abilities."

"Oh."

"If you wish for me to help, I will come back tonight or in the morning depending on my energy levels."

"'Course I want you to help." Parker exclaimed. "Did ya hear that, Ang?" He addressed someone behind them. "This here's, Kilaran, and she says she's gonna fix me right up!"

Kilaran turned to see a grim faced red head at the foot of the bed. "I heard, Ben." She said softly before turning her attention to Kilaran. "Don't know who you are, but don't be promising what you can't deliver. He doesn't need more disappointing."

Kilaran stood and held a hand up to stop the bristling outburst from her kitar. "I always deliver on my promises." Slowly, she walked back down the infirmary toward the doors looking for the escort Carson was to get them.

How could her kitar still be standing beside her? She had finally pushed her father too hard, too far and now, now they were paying for it with her. Her alone, she could bear it. She didn't have family that she would miss overly much, but Myr had a daughter and Teesa, a son. Her vision blurred, Chaz – Chaz should be ranting at her not supporting her when she stumbled against something she couldn't make out – Chaz with someone to love, someone who won't be told the truth of what happened, someone whom he may never see again.

_Stop it. _They all melded together in her mind. _We are here with you because we believe as you do. We are your kitar, your family. If we are angered, and we are, it is at Moric and Neressa, not at you. We will trust in our new friends and have confidence that we will see our other loved ones again. And we will not sacrifice our morals to do so._

_I don't deserve any of you_

_Yes, you do! And more – him._

"Ki? What happened? Carson! I thought you were taking care of her." Chaz gratefully relinquished his hold as McKay's arms wrapped around her. He led her to a nearby chair as Carson came running from his office.

"What the bloody…? She was fine just minutes ago. In fact, she insisted on speaking to Parker."

"She will be fine.' Myr stated firmly. "The banishment is just starting to sink in and she is feeling guilty that we were banished with her."

Teesa hmmpfed, "As if we would let her come alone."

"It won't be long before the guilt goes and the anger comes." Chaz added.

Ki drew a deep breath inhaling McKay's scent before reluctantly leaning back in the chair putting a little distance between them. "I don't need my inner thoughts bandied about in public." She snapped glaring at three impassive faces. "I just need something to eat and something to do besides sit and brood over everything. We were waiting on an escort to the cafeteria."

"And here we are." Sheppard chimed in. Everyone turned to see Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla in the doorway.

"Elizabeth thinks they need three…" McKay started angrily.

"Easy, Rodney, we were hungry so we volunteered. Thought they might prefer people they know."


	12. Chapter 12 HEALING

SCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

A/N: LAST NIGHT WAS THE SCREENING FOR A DOG'S BREAKFAST IN LA. GOT MY FINGERS CROSSED THAT IT WENT WELL FOR DAVID AND THAT A SWEET DISTRIBUTION DEAL IS IN THE OFFING.

CHAPTER 12 HEALING

Later that night when most everyone was asleep, Kilaran made her way back to the infirmary with Myr and their taciturn escort to start the arduous healing of Parker's spine. They entered the quiet room and waited for Dr. Beckett to wave them into his office.

"Dr. Beckett, I would like to start on Parker tonight. It's easier for me to do intense healing when the ambient field is quiet like now with most everyone asleep. It's less distracting."

"As long as it won't disturb my other patients I don't have a problem." Carson replied leading them back to Parker's bed.

"I was hopin' you'd show up tonight." Parker greeted Kilaran with a mixture of hope and desperation.

"You might not be so happy at the end of our session. Most healing can be done without pain, but reconnecting nerves is painful. We'll get through the worst of it tonight, but it will take another session or two to completely heal you."

"As long as I can walk again when we're finished, I'll take the pain." Parker responded grimly.

She turned to Carson. "Can you give him anything to dull the pain while leaving him awake?"

"It'll be that bad?" When she nodded he went to a medicine cabinet and came back with a shot and slid the injection into Parker's I.V. "That should help anymore and he'll be asleep."

Kilaran pulled the chair close to the bed. "It'll be easier if he is on flat on his stomach." Myr leaned forward and Parker levitated off the bed and slowly rolled over. Carson started in surprise then hurriedly lowered the head of the bed so it was completely flat while Myr gently lowered Parker back down. Ki took a deep breath laid her hands on the small of his back.

She sent her awareness down into him seeing muscle and tissue, blood and bone. She followed the sense of wrongness to the section of his back where the nerves and spinal cord had been damaged. She focused down into the cord delving into the deepest part of the damage. There she began directing energy and instruction showing the damaged tissue how it should look, encouraging it to regenerate. As it began to heal she moved outwards to the next level repeating the process level by level until the spinal cord was whole once again. Then she began on the nervous system.

Those watching saw only a glow surrounding her hands and spreading across his back and hips. For the next thirty minutes Parker lay quietly and still while Dr. Beckett and the nurses watched his spinal cord regenerate on the scanner Dr. Beckett had set up. They saw the glow of her healing power gravitate toward the severed nerves. Within seconds they saw Parker's hands bunch into the sheets and heard a low groan.

She began tapping into his energy and funneling it into the healing process. As the first nerves regenerated and feeling began to return Parker began to moan and twitch. Myr laid a hand on his shoulder using her ability to keep him still so that Ki didn't have to divert energy to keep him from harming himself or her. Before long sweat coated both Ki and Parker and even through the drugs Carson had given him tears streamed down his face and sounds of agony ripped from his throat. A few more minutes and the glow faded and Ki slumped backwards into the chair shaking like a leaf in a high wind. "Enough. Neither one of us can take any more tonight. Dr. Beckett, if you could give him something to help him sleep. I don't have even that much left." Her teeth chattered and she hugged herself tightly against the pervasive chill of exhaustion.

"Sure, lass." Carson motioned to the night nurse who hurried over and handed him a sedative that he injected into the I.V. port. Carson divided his attention between Parker, who was already drifting off, and Kilaran whose shakes were getting worse. The same nurse had brought a blanket over and tucked it around Kilaran, but it didn't seem to be helping much. "Now we need to take care of you. What exactly do you need besides rest?"

"We'll take care of her." Chaz stated firmly as he and Teesa approached the group. "You should have stopped her sooner." He glared disapprovingly at Myr.

Myr tilted her chin defiantly. "She knows her limits."

"Not when she's that deep. Look at her!" Chaz snarled. "She's at the brink of attrition. All because she's trying to…"

"Enough! She is right here and capable of making her own decisions unless something has changed in the kitar that I haven't been made aware of." She faced Chaz down, eyes snapping, cheeks flushed.

"No." Chaz lowered his gaze slightly before raising it again to hers. "We are just worried at how hard you are pushing yourself. You haven't been fully recovered for days now. We have no Borq, no reserves, and what do we do when Need hits."

_Chaz!_

Chaz paled._ Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud._ He ran a hand through his hair and turned away in frustration.

"What's this?" Carson asked puzzled. "Borq? Need?"

Teesa stepped forward flicking a glance at Dr. Beckett ignoring his question. "We need to get Ki some food and get her into bed. We can deal with the rest later. We will be able to get a meal this late?"

"Aye, there is always something available in the cafeteria since we run continuous shifts." Carson said cautiously looking over at the marine escort who nodded and spoke quietly into his earpiece.

"Someone will meet us at her room with a tray to save time." The marine rumbled.

"Thank you." Teesa replied gravely as she helped Myr get Ki to her feet and moving. She glanced at the marine. "How upset would you get if we ported to her room? I don't think she'll make the walk."

The marine eyed the slender woman who trembled and shook and couldn't seem to stop her teeth from chattering and then swung his gaze over to Parker. "She's making Parker walk again. Do what's best for her. Just take me with you."

Teesa nodded and Chaz touched the marine's arm and they all disappeared from the infirmary. As soon as they appeared in her room Chaz herded the marine out into the hallway to wait for the food while Myr and Teesa got Kilaran settled on the sofa. She had just started to drift off when the door chimed open and the marine came in with a tray loaded with food.

She ate mechanically because she knew how dangerously low her energy levels were. She couldn't afford to go into attrition not without a supply Borq to replenish her levels and unwilling to admit yet that they could draw energy from others to replenish themselves. No, that was too similar to the Wraith to the uninformed. She had seen fear cross to many faces to risk it here.

She slept the entire next day waking only twice briefly to eat before going back to sleep. Her kitar refused to let anyone in to disturb her not even Dr. McKay. Dr. Beckett stopped by to tell her about Parker's progress. He still couldn't walk, but could twitch his toes now and had some tingling in his legs which was a very good sign. They promised to let her know when she woke up.

It was 3 a.m. when she finally woke up. Hungry, starving actually, and fairly steady on her feet even though her energy levels were still not fully recovered so they went to the cafeteria with their escort, grabbed some sandwiches and hot chocolate and sat at a table on a small balcony looking out over one of the piers. They were almost through eating when several people came wandering into the cafeteria. They were laughing and talking until they saw the Eluians and then they got real quiet whispering amongst themselves as they took seats at a table not too far away from Ki's table.

Finally, one of them yelled brazenly, "Hey, you the people that want us to agree to stud service?"

Ki and her group froze in surprise and then Chaz turned in his seat and replied mildly. "Our ruler did ask if your people would be willing to help save our race."

"Heard he did more than 'ask'." Someone else retorted.

"I am not sure that Dr. Weir wishes this to be discussed at the moment." Kilaran responded in a tone meant to end the conversation. The four of them turned their attention back to their plates.

"Well, we want to discuss it," came the belligerent response.

"I'd service you." The others sniggered at the brashness of their companion.

"We should leave." Kilaran said when it became apparent that the technicians were spoiling for an altercation and noticed the relief in their escort as they stood and gathered their plates to leave.

As they passed by the table the brash one leaped to his feet blocking Kilaran's path. "What? I'm not good enough for you? Brood mares don't get to pick and choose."

"That's enough, Kale!" their escort snarled.

"I'm not searching at the moment and if I were, I'd choose someone with better manners." Kilaran stated icily and went to side step past him.

Her kitar ranged behind her watching closely, but not interfering until he reached out and grabbed her arm yanking her against him as the rest of his group gained their feet preparing for trouble. Then her kitar reacted to ensure her safety which was after all their number one directive. With one collective mental push they sent the entire group sailing across the room and into the far wall where they hit hard and slid down into a crumpled heap.

They heard a click and turned to see their escort training his weapon on them. Chaz held his hands up palms out unwilling to alienate their new friends by showing just how ludicrous pointing a projectile weapon at them was. Really, they could port away, port his weapon somewhere, or toss him as easily as they had tossed the others. "There is no need for that. We were only defending Ki."

"Understand that, but I need to let Colonel Sheppard decide where to go from here." The marine stated as he clicked his earpiece and called for Sheppard. He quietly relayed the situation when he was acknowledged his eyes never leaving the Eluians. "Yes, sir. We'll wait right here for you. Yes, sir."

Kilaran sighed and sat down. Considering they couldn't go home she would prefer to have these people feel comfortable around them. If that meant letting them think they could contain them, then so be it. The rest followed her example. Meanwhile a couple of the hardier men had shook off the effects of hitting the wall and were on their feet. Seeing the Eluians sitting with their backs to them they grinned at each other and rushed them.

They had almost reached them when there was a roar and Ronon barreled into them from the side knocking them both over into tables and chairs. Chaz and Myr leaped to their feet turning to see what was happening behind them. Seeing Ronan struggling to free himself from the two men they extended their abilities and held the two immobile until Ronon was on his feet and had backed away with a feral grin.

"Henson, what is going on here?" snapped Sheppard looking every bit the commanding officer of Atlantis as he glared at his men all his customary lazy charm gone. McKay was standing next to Sheppard looking livid and barely contained. Two marines were getting the rest of the group over by the wall up and corralled.

Their escort's name was apparently Henson since he answered the question. "Kilaran and her team came to get something to eat and were minding their own business when that group," he indicated the crumpled bodies disgustedly, "came in and started being belligerent and insulting Ki here."

Ki sat, outwardly calm, legs stretched out in front her crossed at the ankles while Henson went on explaining. "When she tried to leave that one," he pointed to Kale, "tried to stop her by grabbing her arm." McKay sucked in a breath, but was cut off before he could say anything by a glare from Sheppard. "Next thing I know bodies are flying through the air and hitting walls even though no one had touched them. I thought I should call you seeing as, nice as you all seem," he said to Ki," they are still strangers."

"What exactly did they say?" McKay asked curtly, curious as to what could cause the Eluians to react with such force.

"It does not matter." Kilaran muttered, crossing her arms and flushing at the thought of Rodney hearing what the man had said to her.

At her reaction, McKay strode over and knelt beside her. "What…did…they…say?" He asked impatiently.

Her eyes met his and skittered away "Nothing." She stood up quickly. He followed her up lightly grasping her arm.

"I wouldn't…" warned Henson then broke off puzzled when her kitar did nothing.

"Ki?" McKay's voice softened with concern.

She turned quickly to Sheppard avoiding McKay's eyes as his concern rolled over her. "If we're done here, I need to go finish up with Parker."

With a growl of frustration, McKay dragged her out onto the balcony and grasped both arms. "Tell me."

"I'm tired, Rodney."

He crossed his arms unyielding and stared at her silently demanding an answer.

She stared out over the ocean. _He offered to…service…me since that is what my people were asking yours for. He called me a 'brood mare'?_

"He what?!" McKay yelled outraged. "He called you a…" Furious indignation colored his voice as he whipped around and headed back inside.

"Please! Not here." She begged him, grabbing his arm and letting him feel her embarrassment.

He stared at her, eyes narrowed and agitated. "Which one?"

Kilaran clenched her jaw and refused to answer him.

He shook her off and strode into the room. "Which one?" He snapped at her kitar in a tone that brooked no argument and begged someone to defy him.

"That one." Myr said smugly, pointing at the young tech that had insulted her leader.

McKay swiveled to see which one Myr was pointing at. Outrage flashed in his eyes and he stalked over to where the young man was rubbing the back of his head while leaning against the wall. Without warning, McKay reared back and swung a right hook to his jaw. The man's head smacked against the wall and once again he slid down to the floor then McKay stormed back over to Kilaran. "Now, we can go see Parker."

They walked to the infirmary in silence, Kilaran too embarrassed, upset, and angry about the whole thing to speak and McKay angry and nursing his hand which hurt and her kitar knowingly staying below her radar and privately applauding McKay's actions.

Parker spotted them as soon as they entered the infirmary. "There she is, Ang. Told ya she'd be back ta finish fixin' me up." He grinned broadly and waved at them.

Kilaran smiled softly putting her upset aside for the moment. "Didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Ang stood up from where she had been seated next to the bed. "I wanted to thank you and apologize for the other night.'

"No need. If you had never seen a Healer, you couldn't be expected to just believe without proof."

"You'll finish tonight?"

"Yes. It may still be a day or two before he can walk normally and without pain, but I will finish tonight." She pulled the chair close to the bed and sat down while Carson injected pain killers into the I.V. "As soon as the medication takes effect I'll begin."

Chaz and Teesa levitated him and flipped him over onto his stomach smirking slightly at Ang's astonished gasp at their display of power. Ki extended her right hand over his back and concentrated on his level of awareness until she felt him relax and begin to drift then she lowered her hand to his back and placed her left next to it.

Again a glow expanded out from her hands and encompassed his lower back. She reached for the damaged nerves and sent healing energy to them reminding them of how they should be and encouraging them to re-grow and reconnect. And as before as the nerves began to regenerate pain began streaking through his body. Her own body arched as she absorbed a portion of the pain to make it bearable for him.

Her world narrowed to her and him. All that mattered was making sure every nerve regenerated; that he was made whole again. She felt the energy pour from her into him and needing more reached as she had the night before and drew energy from him and still it wasn't going to be enough. Nerve reparation was almost the most demanding things to do as a Healer. _Teesa_ even her mental voice was faint with exhaustion, but it was heard and a second later she felt Teesa touch her shoulder and energy flooded into her.

"Done." She whispered faintly, sagging bonelessly into the chair and slipping into unconsciousness unaware of Parker weeping from the pain or Ang begging Dr. Beckett to make her stop and to help him.


	13. Chapter 13 VIDEOS AND FEELINGS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

A/N: WAITING TO HEAR ABOUT ANY DISTRIBUTION DEAL IS IN THE OFFING FOR A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

CHAPTER 13 VIDEOS AND FEELINGS

A week had passed. They were bored. There was nothing to do. They had explored the city, the waters, and the mainland. The Athosians had accepted their help once in moving some heavy wagons mired in mud, but they were used to coordinating transport between and healing the injuries and illnesses of three worlds and the inactivity was grating.

Finally, they decided to approach Dr. Weir. They found her in her office going through a mound of paperwork. Kilaran waved a hand over the sensor and the door chimed. Dr. Weir looked up and smiled welcomingly. "Come in."

The door slid open and Kilaran and her kitar entered. Kilaran sank gracefully into the chair in front of Dr. Weir's desk while the others stood behind her.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Weir asked curiously, leaning back and lacing her hands in front of her.

"Actually," Kilaran paused a second, "we're bored. Extremely bored."

"Oh."

"We would like to know if there is anything we can do around Atlantis."

"Anything." Teesa repeated woefully.

"I don't think we have anything appropriate for someone of your status." Dr. Weir said slowly no wanting to offend the eldest daughter of the ruler of Elui.

Kilaran leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "We are accustomed to transporting people and merchandise between three worlds, of healing anyone ill or injured on Jorla, and anything else my father could dream up." She waved a hand negligently. "Don't think of who I am; think of what I can do."

"Port people to and from the mainland, help move supplies, help access insecure areas of Atlantis, or even go off world with the teams." Chaz expounded.

"You wouldn't mind doing menial work?" Dr. Weir asked a little surprised.

"At this point we wouldn't mind standing in the gate room and porting people up to the control room." Myr said with a heartfelt sigh.

Dr. Weir chuckled. "That's desperate." She looked at her schedule. 'The Dedealus is scheduled to arrive this afternoon loaded with supplies and replacement personnel. We could use a hand unloading."

Ki grinned. "We would love too."

They were making friends and settling in. Kilaran and Rodney were spending time together, but he had for some reason put a barrier between them and although they were becoming friends Ki wasn't sure why he wouldn't acknowledge the deeper feelings that she knew was there. She was wondering about the distance he was keeping and why it seemed greater whenever he had been off world like he was now while she watched the Dadealus descend through the atmosphere to gently light on Atlantis' pier. She grinned at the antics of her kitar as they swooped and dove, and weaved around the massive ship.

"What'cha thinking about?"

Kilaran shifted and looked at Lt. Laura Cadman. She had met the blonde marine a few days ago and thoroughly enjoyed her candor and her quirky personality. "Just glad to finally be given something to do." Ki responded looking back toward the ship.

"Uh huh, that puts a frown on my face all the time to."

Ki grimaced and sighed. "Just trying to figure out some things."

"He isn't that hard to figure out once you understand a few things." Cadman grinned when Ki ducked her head.

"I'm that obvious?"

Cadman gave her a 'don't be stupid' look. "You're both that obvious."

"Sometimes I think he cares and then he puts up barriers and I think maybe he just wants to be friends especially after he's been off world for awhile."

Cadman heard the wistfulness and the hurting. "Look, Rodney, is well, socially inept if you haven't figured that out yet and he knows it. And he may act like he doesn't care what people think about him, but he does – a lot. When you put that together with the fact that he's most likely thinking a gorgeous, outgoing woman like you couldn't possibly be interested in having a relationship with brilliant, but backwards, geeky him then you get Rodney backing off and putting up barriers to keep from being hurt and publicly humiliated if others knew he tried to date you and you turned him down. When he's off world he has too much time to think and he begins to doubt what he feels and what he thinks you might feel."

Ki stared at her. "You really picked up a lot about him when you were trapped in his head, didn't you?"

"More than I'll ever let him know." Cadman grinned wickedly. "You know how he opens mouth and speaks before thinking and how his face shows everything." Ki nodded. "He actually filters more than people think; his thoughts go full throttle and jump from one thing to the next so fast I sometimes felt ill. Anyway," she shrugged, "no internal filter so I got to hear a lot that he heartily wishes I hadn't.'

"So he's afraid I'll hurt him." She murmured.

"The women in his past have – badly." Cadman said seriously.

"Thanks, Laura." Ki touched her arm lightly and jerked at the images that flowed through her shields – flirting with Carson/jogging/showering/exploring… she snatched her hand away color draining from her face. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "I usually have better shields. I swear I didn't mean to pry…"

Cadman's face flushed hotly. She groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "No, my fault. Some memories are more…vivid. It's alright, Ki."

"You, you like him?" Ki asked horrified at having invaded Laura's privacy and afraid of what she had seen might mean.

"What?" Cadman recoiled slightly staring wide-eyed at Kilaran. "No! I mean I like him, friend like, Rodney's cool when he's being Rodney, but I don't want to date him." She sounded slightly horrified at the thought.

Ki used her empathy to gauge the honesty of Cadman's response and what she sensed reassured her that there wasn't conflict brewing between her and her new friend. "I'm glad. I like you and wouldn't want our feelings for him to come between us."

Suddenly, her kitar was zipping around them. _Come on, Ki, time to get some work done._

"Want a lift?" Ki indicated the pier laughingly.

"Sure." Cadman agreed quickly for she thought teleporting, etc. was so cool.

After a rocky start the Dedealus crew warmed up to the fact that they were not going to be required to do any heavy lifting and moving and welcomed the Eluians help enthusiastically. Chaz and Teesa laughed and joked while working out their 'muscles' teleporting the heavy crates to wherever Myr telepathically showed them. Ki helped with the lighter stuff since porting and lifting wasn't her main talent. She mainly spoke with the crew and let them get to know her and her kitar. When a couple of crewmen started talking about heading to Atlantis' cafeteria she offered to port them there and at Cadman's urgings they hesitantly agreed.

"Whoa, that was cool." "Hey, thanks a lot. That was as good as the transporter beam."

"You're welcome. We are actually glad to have something to do. I'd better get back." Ki gave a little nod and ported back to the pier in time to see a badly stacked extremely large container tilt over and begin to fall on a young woman. _Myr! _Ki shouted flashing a mental picture as she reached out with her very minimal levitating ability stopping the container just as it clipped the back of the woman's shoulder knocking her down and struggled to keep the woman from being squished.

Myr popped in sliding her ability over Ki's with such practiced precision that the container didn't even wiggle when Ki let go of it. She ported over, grabbed the woman lying on the tarmac, and ported to a safe area on the pier. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal as Myr settled the container on the ground.

Ki could hear people calling for the medics and asking the woman's condition, but she blocked it out as she laid a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder trusting Myr to keep people at a distance while she went into her healing mode. A soft glow, an out-rush of energy, and the injury began repairing itself.

She became aware of a small row as someone began demanding access to the woman.

"Wait." Myr replied. "Ki is almost finished."

"The medic is here. Let him help."

"There is no need. I assure you your friend will be well in a few moments."

"I said…"

"Stand down." Cadman snarled at the crewman. "Do you see the medic upset? No. Wonder why?"

"No hurry since Kilaran is healing her. Probably won't even take her to the infirmary." The medic shrugged and hopped up to sit on his gurney.

Kilaran stood up and swiped her hands on her pants legs. "There, all done." She looked over at the medic and waved him over. "Terrance, want to check her out to make everyone happy?"

"Sure, why not Kilaran? I don't have anything else to do besides count stock." Terrance sauntered over and checked out the woman who was sitting up rubbing her shoulder. After a few minutes he helped her to her feet. "Right as rain." He pronounced and pushed his gurney back toward the transporter.

Her friends and crewmates swarmed around her checking her out and exclaiming at how she was perfectly fine. Kilaran took the opportunity slip away without anyone noticing her. Once in the corridor away from everyone she let her shoulders slump. Healing wasn't too exhausting since that was her main ability, but all that porting and levitating wore her out.

"Hey!"

Kilaran turned around to see Cadman jogging toward her. "You just got a new group of converts." She indicated the pier with a jerk of her head.

Kilaran grimaced. "I don't want converts."

"No, I wouldn't want groupies, either." Cadman fell in beside her matching her stride as they continued down the hall. "I was going to ask you if you'd like to come to Girls Poker Night tonight."

"Girls Poker Night?"

"Yeah. Bunch of us girls gets together, play cards, eat, drink, talk."

Kilaran paused and faced Cadman. "And you really want me to come?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Bring Teesa and Myr with."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Catch you later." Cadman peeled off down an intersecting corridor with a wave.

oOo

Cadman grinned when she saw Kilaran in the doorway. "Come on in. Where's Myr and Teesa?" She waved Kilaran to an empty chair.

"They wanted to watch tonight's movie instead."

"Well, let me introduce you around. Patti Knox, she's an engineer. You know April Mason, Jennifer Tilson, Mandi Cortez, Carla Sanders, and Petra Ingrams. And visiting from the Daedelus is Jane Munson and Kelli Mendez."

"Hi, everyone." Kilaran grinned and sat down. "Tell me we're playing an easy to learn game."

"I thought we'd play Gin. It's very simple game and besides we like to talk more than seriously play anyway." Laura grinned as she explained the rules of the game. Jennifer and Patti passed out the snacks and everyone settled in to play cards and chat about the week.

Kilaran stared at the cards in her hand before sliding a glance around the table. The women sat around the table eyeing each other, their cards, and winnings. Making up her mind she drew a card, slid it into her hand carefully keeping her face neutral and discarded another card. She watched carefully what the others picked up and discarded the stakes for winning were better than money it was something called chocolate. Rich, creamy, melt in your mouth Dove Chocolate – she groaned silently just thinking of it.

To her left Laura Cadman smirked as she picked up several cards from the discard pile, shuffled her hand and discarded. SGT April Mason played next a frown creasing her forehead as she studied her cards – very clearly a bad hand. Kilaran moved her attention to the next player, Patti Knox. Knox gave nothing away when she played. Kilaran thought momentarily of sending out a tendril to sense the woman's emotions then figured that would be cheating.

Knox drew a card, studied her hand carefully, rearranged her cards several times, then grinned and said, "GIN" while laying her cards out with a flourish her free hand reaching for the Dove as the others groaned and threw their cards down.

April gathered the cards up and began shuffling. "Okay, I'm just going to ask." She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "What? We all talk about our private lives and everyone wants to know and is afraid to ask so I decided I was going to just ask. I mean Kilaran here isn't going to hurt someone for asking a question, are you?" She asked the last at Kilaran a little nervously.

Ki frowned, but shook her head. "Of course not. I just won't answer if I don't think it's appropriate."

April tucked her hair behind her ear revealing glittering earrings. "What's up between you and Dr. McKay?"

Ki went very still and her face became very guarded, a warning to those who knew her well which none of the women here did.

"I mean you're almost his exact opposite and yet you spend a lot of time in his company and, well, we just don't get it. You have lots of men trying to get your attention. Why would you spend time with Rodney McKay when you have so many other more appealing options? He's arrogant, self-centered, rude, whining and sarcastic." April went on not noticing the icy glint in Ki's eyes or the slight static electricity that permeated the room.

"More appealing options?" Ki asked softly not liking the predatory feel that had pervaded the room.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed several very well built and good looking men have been practically fawning over you." Patti interjected causing Ki to swing her gaze toward her.

Ki slowly passed a sharp penetrating look around the assembled group of women stopping on Laura Cadman.

Laura raised her hands defensively. "Don't glare at me! I am in no way part of this. McKay is okay in my book. I know what he's like on the inside."

Ki leaned forward and folded her hands on the table as she returned her focus to April. "Perhaps I find Rodney appealing; perhaps I like him." She replied in a deceptively calm voice.

Laughter broke out in the room. "Oh, please! We are talking McKay - obnoxious, pompous, insufferable, socially inept Rodney McKay. No one could find him appealing."

Unknown to all but two of the women in the room the conversation was being sent to every laptop and display screen in Atlantis on a delayed feed so that by the time someone tried to stop it, it would be too late poker night would be about over.

"What the…?" McKay sat in his lab having returned from off world just hours earlier staring, stunned, at his laptop while every tech in the room froze then swiveled to look at him. "Oh, crap," was all he could mutter as he waited for her response. He thought there was something between them, but he had been known to wrong – very wrong – about women before.

Ki pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. "Ummm…okay," she said with a glint in her eye. "Let's talk about McKay. Arrogant? Yes, but I find his arrogance quite…sexy."

"Sexy?" Mandi spluttered. "I never thought I'd hear McKay and sexy linked together." Several women chuckled.

"Sexy?" Radek mumbled earning a glare from Rodney. A glare that was extended to the entire lab as a fit of coughing broke out.

"Ummm, perhaps, but then again you think Corelis is sexy." Kilaran retorted caustically.

Mandi flushed and ducked her head.

"Pompous? That's something else altogether . Yes, he can be pompous on occasion, but can anyone deny that the man is brilliant?" She looked around the room. She personally thought many of his less stellar qualities were in fact defensive posturing and not his true nature. "No? Okay. Obnoxious – Yes, sometimes, but everyone is at times – take now for instance. This entire line of questioning and the attitudes behind it - yes, I can sense the prevalent emotions in the room – are obnoxious."

The women looked uncomfortable at her barb. She continued. "Rodney just says out loud what most people think. Rude? I personally think being excessively polite is overrated. Sometimes you need to be blunt. I'd say he's honest; sometimes too honest for his own good. McKay is going to tell you the unvarnished truth as he sees it. How you handle it is not his problem. And sarcastic – hmmm – yes, he is. I quite enjoy hearing him shred someone who has done something incredibly stupid. He can be quite eloquent and inventive. I've started taking notes when he gets on a roll. At least he isn't…"

"McKay? McKay?" Sheppard sounded genuinely concerned and extremely angry.

Rodney absently touched his earpiece. "I don't know." He answered the unspoken question.

"Catty?" Laura offered.

Kilaran dipped into her surface thoughts for the meaning of the word and felt her anger at these women.

"Yes, thank you, catty." There was no mistaking her upset by this point. Everyone was unconsciously rubbing their arms as the static electricity tingled and raised the arm hairs on end.

"But you will, right?" Sheppard said. The fury he felt at someone trying to trash McKay like this roughening his voice.

"Yes." McKay replied vehemently.

"Self-centered – I have encountered some very self-centered people on Atlantis most of which would not endanger themselves to save someone else and in fact would risk someone's life to save their own. He does whatever he can to save them even at risk to himself."

Several of the women snorted, "McKay put himself in danger. I don't know what he's been telling you..."

"He has told me very little, but I have heard the stories from others. The way he walked into that electrical creature, how he stayed to power the shield during the hurricane, the way he stepped in front of Dr. Weir when the Geni invaded, how he helped save the Dedealus twice, how he ran back and pulled Sheppard through the gate when Sheppard was hit by a Wraith stunner even though the Wraith were still shooting, how he almost died from the enzyme trying to escape and rescue the rest of his team mates."

She looked around the group as she spoke and saw that several looked abashed. "I also like his wit and his compassion, his loyalty to friends, and his apparently endless supply of what he calls 'useless trivia' which I find quite adorable even if I don't understand the half of it."

"Delayed feed. We will find culprit." Came the angry input from Radek the staccato sound of furious typing in the background indicating he was already searching.

"I'll wager Mason or Knox is involved since they brought it up and the feed began as if cued." Dr. McKay's voice promised retribution.

Sheppard and Dr. Weir exchanged looks similar glints in both pairs of eyes. Somebody was going to pay dearly for this. McKay could be quite inventive when he was out for blood.

"Yeah, okay, he has his moments," Patti said derisively. "But none of that means that you want to, you know, get up close and personal with him. Unless there's something Laura didn't mention to us about his…ummm…attributes?"

"Patti!" Laura yelped flushing because she did indeed know about his attributes from her short time of body sharing after all she had went jogging and that required a shower afterwards. She wasn't about to tell anyone how surprised she was that McKay definitely wasn't lacking attributes or that she had investigated the said attribute quite thoroughly and had been quite intrigued by the sounds McKay made, well she had made but in his voice, when…"

"She's right. You can like all those qualities in a person and not want a relationship with them." April said with a shrug. The gathered women nodded in agreement.

"You can't possibly be serious about being attracted to the man?" One of them asked incredulously, responding to a flash of _something_ that slid across Ki's face.

McKay had flushed as she rattled off his list of 'derring-do', defending him, had shifted uncomfortably at the reminder that Cadman had seen him naked and now he had the picture of her examining his attributes and he had no doubt now that it was brought up that Cadman probably had, but now the color drained from his face. _Friends - just friends. He could feel it coming. No one could stand up to that crowd of piranha! And why would she choose him as a romantic interest when over half the male contingency on Atlantis was lining up for the chance to spend time with her .Men with muscular bodies and outgoing personalities that matched hers. Maybe before, on Elui, but not now not on Atlantis with so many to choose from._

_Oh no! They were not getting away with bashing the man she cared for! _Ki grinned and replied icily. "In fact I do. I think that he is - what was the word I heard the other day, '_hot_'. I love the way his blue eyes sparkle when he's teasing or light up when he's made a break-through on a problem. I find myself getting lost in those eyes when his attention is focused on me." She sighed dreamily. "He is gentle and caring and funny underneath all that snark. And those talented hands, imagine what they could do to you if you were the focus of his immense concentration and when he smiles, not that smug smirk – which is cute, but that very rare genuine smile," she smiled softly. "That smile that includes you in his private little circle… it makes me melt inside."

McKay watched raptly, red with embarrassment and pleased at the same time, as she spoke about him like no one else ever had. _Sexy, appealing, twinkling eyes, melting smile? _He saw her eyes go soft and dreamy like she wasn't seeing the person in front of her anymore.

"If I could have one wish, I'd wish to wake up to those eyes and that smile every day for the rest of my life." She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it just slipped from between her lips as she imagined being surrounded by his solid warmth.

And then the feed went dead. McKay just sat and stared at the blank screen thinking 'she thinks I'm sexy?' until he heard Radek cough softly. He looked up at his friend with a dazed expression and then back at the screen. "I managed to record most of it." Radek said softly stunned as everyone else by her revelations.

"Who would do this?" McKay asked softly, honest bewilderment showing on his face. He looked up at Radek. "Who would set her up like that?" Anger darkened his eyes and Radek wondered if the citizens of Atlantis knew how dangerous a furious McKay really could be. Everyone had seen him through a fit on occasion, but there were times when he and McKay were alone in the lab when Radek caught a glimpse, when Rodney was muttering under his breath, of a ruthless streak that Rodney apparently kept a very tight rein on.

"I don't know…yet and I don't think it was her they were setting up. They did not expect her to say what she did." Radek responded angrily. "Someone expected her to skewer you in front of all of Atlantis."

McKay paled when he thought about all the things she could have said and then his eyes hardened and his jaw set. "Send it to me. Trace the feed. I want them found." He glared at the techs quietly moving around the lab trying hard to listen and not be seen to be listening. "You all have work to do." He snapped coldly bristling at the thought of everyone being aware of his personal life.

"Yes!" Radek spun around to his laptop and began typing furiously as the second most brilliant mind on Atlantis tackled the problem of tracing the cleverly hidden feed.

Meanwhile, McKay began to reprogram a series of computer systems that would immediately and effectively teach certain people not to trifle with the Chief of Science. Patti, April, Jennifer, Mandi, Carla, Petra and even Jane Munson and Kelli Mendez found themselves without hot water within moments. They all discovered that the transporters would not respond to them forcing them to take the stairs everywhere and that the doors would not open for them causing them to have to either wait for someone to come along, force the doors open manually, or take a long convoluted detour to get where they wanted to go.

Rodney snapped his laptop shut as he leaped to his feet. That should teach the lesson in general when he found out who was behind this he would release more vindictive measures. He tapped his earpiece as he headed for the door. "Control room!"

"Yes, Dr. McKay" The tech responded in a very, very neutral tone that implied he was trying not to laugh.

McKay ground his teeth knowing that the video had played on the big screen in the control room. "Where is Kilaran?" He hissed.

"How should..?"

"How?" he snapped angrily. "Who do you think they'll send to Atlantis next, Radek? Trained monkeys?"

"Perhaps chimpanzees."

"Smarter than the latest bunch they sent us. You, in the control room, there is something near you called a console, do you see it?"

"Y..Yes."

"Fine, bring up something called 'internal sensors' if that isn't beyond your capabilities and scan for alien life signs. There should only be four. Hers will be the brightest."

"She is in her quarters." The tech sounded frightened.

"Amazing."

Even though it was late there were several people in the corridors since Atlantis had people on shift 24/7. He glared at everyone, daring someone, anyone, to say something. Silence reigned as he passed. When he reached her door he waved an impatient hand over the sensor.

"Hey," she said tiredly when the door opened. "What's wrong?" she questioned sensing his rage/embarrassment/hope.


	14. Chapter 14 ADMITTANCE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

A/N: WAITING TO HEAR ABOUT ANY DISTRIBUTION DEAL IS IN THE OFFING FOR A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

CHAPTER 14 ADMITTANCE

"Did you mean it?" He asked without preamble walking past her to place his laptop on the table and flipping it open barely registering that she was in her bed clothes.

"Mean what?" Ki responded confused, but not wanting to touch even his surface thoughts the way his emotions were roiling.

For an answer he turned the laptop around to face her and hit the ENTER key to start the program. Ki looked at him confused before turning her attention to the program on the screen. Her face lost all color as she stared at herself talking. It was the conversation she had with the girls earlier that night. "Stop it," she whispered feeling blood rush to her face and then reversing back to her feet leaving her pale and trembling.

"Well?" he asked urgently hitting the pause button.

"How?" she asked in dismay, searching his face and struggling to understand why someone would do this.

"It went to all the monitors. I don't know who…yet. We have an idea and Radek is tracing the feed." His voice promised dire retribution as he looked her in the eyes the question burning in his.

She swallowed hard. _What if he doesn't feel that way?_ Then she remembered her conversation with Laura earlier._ 'You're both that obvious. The women in his past have – badly'_ "Yes," she whispered so low he barely heard her, but he could see the honest vulnerability in her face. She ducked her head. "Yes," she repeated defiantly. "I meant it." She looked back up at him. "It's okay if you don't…" she stopped as he held out his hand.

"You could have any man on Atlantis." He said in honest bewilderment.

"I don't want any man."

"Come here." He waggled his fingers at her impatiently. She searched his face a moment before stepping toward him.

"Melt?" He queried with a little smile pulling her into his embrace. "Really?" She flushed hotly, but didn't have time to respond as his mouth settled on hers. Gently, tentatively, his lips claimed hers. A gentle slide, a nip, a small suck on her lower lip with a groan she gave herself over to the emotions that swamped her.

She swayed against him as her knees went weak. Drowning, she felt like she was drowning in sensations, but she didn't want it to stop. His hand slowly swept up and down her back tracing her contours before pulling her in closer. Tentatively, she slid her hands up his chest distantly registering that under the loose shirts he wore was lightly defined muscles. Her hands inched up to dance across his collarbone before snaking around his neck to tug him closer still.

Groaning, Rodney pulled his head back to look into her eyes. His gaze swept her face taking in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and luminous eyes. He gently traced her face with a trembling hand before lowering his lips to hers again kissing her deeply until she sighed with pleasure against his mouth.

Desire/heat/frustration flooded her senses until she wasn't sure what her reaction was and what was his. All she knew was it felt right being held in his arms and being kissed senseless. _Too many clothes_ – the thought drifted through her mind and she knew it wasn't her thought when his hands slid under her shirt and lightly caressed her ribs. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts causing her to arch against him with a cry of pleasure.

He took advantage when her head fell back to trace tiny, biting kisses down the length of her neck. She tilted her head sideways resting her head on his shoulder and giving him even better access to the delicate skin. He felt her tremble beneath his hands and stilled. He wanted her so much; wanted to feel her silky skin against his; wanted to feel her move beneath him; wanted to hear his name breathless on her lips. He backed her up against a wall and slid his hands up over her breasts. She gasped and pressed forward into his hands little sounds of pleasure coming from her as her mind disengaged completely.

A stray thought floated up in his desire fogged mind. . _None of my people can touch me for more than a few moments without both of us getting a sharp painful zing; the longer the contact the more intense the zing gets. It can become quite unbearable."_ He took a ragged breath and leaned his head on hers sliding his hands around behind her. "Ki," he murmured unsteadily.

"Hmm?" she rubbed up against him kissing his neck grinning in pure female pleasure when she felt him throbbing against her.

"Ki, I want you so much."

"Yes." She whispered against his skin as she slid a hand under his shirt loving the feel of crinkly chest hair under her fingertips.

He growled and pressed her hard against the wall. "I don't want to go too fast. Don't want to…arghh." His voice gave out as a fingernail scraped a nipple. He grabbed her hands and held them prisoner between them. "Ki," he searched her eyes feeling a little awkward, he so did not want to bungle this! "I'm guessing that you've never…"

She sighed, knowing what he was asking. She rested her head on the wall behind her with eyes closed. Swallowing hard she admitted. "No, I have never made love to a man before."

"And you want me?" He saw the slight nod. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

Kilaran opened her eyes and met his wide eyed, stunned gaze. "Yes." She let her hunger and desire flow over him.

He placed her hands on his waist and cupped her face kissing her tentatively. Now that his mind was working again he was unsure of his actions. _What if she changed her mind? What if he hurt her? What if she didn't like the things he did?_

_I won't change my mind. You won't hurt me and I really like what you were doing. _Her mental voice was thick with desire. _Teach me. Love me._

He broke the kiss taking her hand in his and slowly pulled her into the bedroom. Stopping next to the bed, he tenderly tugged her top off. He stroked her breasts noting how the nipples hardened when he brushed his thumbs over them. Ki tugged his shirt up over his head missing his hands on her skin even for the few moments it took to pull the shirt off. His hands settled on her waist as he turned and sat on the bed tugging her forward to stand between his legs.

Without warning his head dipped forward and his warm tongue flicked her nipple before his mouth closed over it sucking gently. His hands splayed across her back holding her to him. She cried out and her hands found his shoulders and held on as he kissed his way over to other breast and laved it.

"Rodney," she whispered almost incoherent from the sensations inundating her. He guided her down to sit on his leg capturing her mouth in another thought scattering kiss as he pushed her backwards onto the bed. He let his fingers lightly trail across silky skin until they touched pajama bottoms.

Shifting he tugged them off letting his gaze travel down the length of her body and back up. "Gorgeous," he murmured hoarsely stroking her cheek as a blush spread across it. "I can't believe you want me." He murmured as his hand trailed down her slender neck, traced her collarbone, and slid down to caress the underside of a breast before sliding across her ribs to end up resting on her hip.

"You're overdressed," she purred her hand sliding up and down his arm.

His eyes darkened as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. "Better?" he lowered himself back down next to her.

"Y..yes" she stammered eyes wide at the evidence of his desire.

He felt the tremor slide through her; he saw where the wide eyes had traveled. "I won't hurt you." He whispered against her lips.

"I know," she whispered back. "It's just I've never seen…" She blushed. He took her hand and settled it on his chest. "We'll take all the time you need." He told her hoarsely. She nodded and let her hands slowly travel over him, learning him. Fingers skimmed over a chest sprinkled with crisp curly hair, slid over shoulders and down arms. They fluttered up his back and back down to glide over his hips. Her hand came to a rest on his hip and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly; could hear his ragged breathing and was amazed that she could illicit such a response from a man. "I want," she rasped breathlessly, "but I don't know what to do." She looked up at him.

"Touch me." He begged.

"Show me."

He sucked in a breath and placed a trembling hand over hers. He made eye contact with her as he guided her hand down to his cock.

He felt her shock; she felt the jolt of his desire as her hand wrapped him. He slowly moved her hand up and down the length of his cock groaning, unable to resist thrusting into her hand. His hand left hers and slid between her thighs his dexterous fingers stroking the springy hair before parting the folds of flesh and stroking her clit.

She quit breathing! Her hand twitched convulsively around his hardness. _How could anyone feel this intensely and survive it? _Heat pooled deep inside her and a strange tightness filled her as he continued stroking her while slowly thrusting back and forth in her hand. "Rodney...oh...I...is it suppose...?"

He smiled and kissed her parting her lips and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth matching the stroking of finger and cock until he felt the first shudder ripple through her. "That's it, baby. Let it happen. Come for me, Ki."

With a strangled cry she shattered into a million pieces as intense waves of pleasure flooded her. She collapsed onto her back, her hand sliding off his cock, as slowly her breathing returned to normal. Never had she imagined that the act of sex would feel this good, this amazing and yet somehow she knew there was more to come. Bits and pieces of conversations overheard had given her at least an inkling of what was supposed to happen.

Just when she was about to ask Rodney dipped his finger inside of her watching her intently. Her eyes flew open, startled, searching his face for a clue as to what he was going to do next. He just murmured, "Trust me," as he lowered his head to suckle her breast. _I do_ she whispered and opened herself up to him mentally and physically.

Rodney almost lost control when she connected with him mentally letting everything she was feeling wash over him. The awareness that he was the one creating such a response was awe inspiring and humbling at the same time. He drew his finger out and plunged two back in trying to loosen her tight sweetness.

Her hands roamed over every inch of his body she could reach as yet a third finger stretched her. "Rodney, please. Please I want...need..." her breathless entreaties drove him over the edge as she arched upward. He withdrew his fingers and shifted over on top of her catching his weight on his elbows as he pressed his weeping cock against her entrance.

He gazed down at her. "Tell me what you want, Ki." He begged in a husky, strained voice.

"You." she whispered. "You loving me."

"I can't help the hurt..." She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know to expect a little. Just love me, Rodney." She arched against him causing the head too slide between her folds. With a groan he thrust forward slightly stretching tight muscles watching her face for any pain. Backwards, he paused at her entrance then leaning forward to capture her mouth in a soul searing kiss he plunged into her barely feeling the thin barrier as he buried himself completely inside of her.

He raised his head as he felt the small pain slice through both of them since she had them connected and saw the shock in her eyes. He kept still waiting for her to relax, waiting for her body to accept the intrusion. As soon as he felt the pain subside he withdrew and thrust forward slowly. This time her gasp was one of pleasure and her body moved instinctively to match his movements.

Taking his weight on one arm he caressed her palming a perfect breast, rubbing a thumb over a nipple, gliding over ribs and firm abdomen. He shifted a little more and her eyes lost focus as she gave herself over to this gentle man creating such music inside of her; stroking her body until she hummed to a tune only he knew how to create.

She was so close. He could tell, but he was afraid that he was closer so he feathered his hand down between them finding her nub and stroked it, rubbing it in a circular motion until she cried out incoherently and came. Her orgasm clenching his cock; tight muscles contracted along his shaft, milking him, sending him over the edge into bliss as he cried out her name and came inside her.

They lay there in languid mindlessness. Rodney finally stirred enough to get them both under the covers before pulling her closer to snuggle against him.

She sighed and slid an arm across his waist. "Always wondered why Myr and Teesa were grinning like fools the next day."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So tomorrow?"

She laughed softly. "Yep, like a fool."

"And when someone asks why?" he asked quietly suddenly serious. He really hated having his personal business bandied about, but also hated people thinking he was inept with women.

She sensed his barriers trying to rise and let her hand drift downward. "I'm going to say that Rodney McKay is the best lover I ever had."

"I'm the only…"

An evil chuckle escaped her. "They don't know that."

Laughing out loud he pulled her on top of him and kissed her his hands sliding down to cup her buttocks. She moaned and wiggled against him loving the friction between his rougher male skin and her satiny smooth skin. Apparently, he loved it too because he hardened beneath her. With a guttural sound he lifted her slightly and lowered her gently onto him.

He kept a slow gentle rhythm aware that she was most likely sore and tender until she speared him with her eyes and moaned, "I'm not fragile, Rodney, and I am a healer" grinding down hard and arching backwards in pleasure. She gasped and laughed when he bucked beneath her increasing the pace as his body tightened with heat and desire. Her fingers raked across his chest as she called his name out "Rodney, oh yeah, oh…oh…." He felt her muscles clench tight and ripple along the length of him sending him spiraling over the edge with her.

She collapsed on him gasping for breath unable to lift a finger. He shifted her slightly to a more comfortable position and softly stroked her back until they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 WRAITH

CHAPTER 15 WRAITH

Ki awoke to a warm hand sliding down her body. The hand follows the contours of her body down her neck, across her collarbone, around the curve of her breast, slid over her ribs to hug her hip. She kept her eyes shut listening to the hand's owner as his breathing went somewhat ragged. Then the hand glides over her stomach where the fingers ruffle the crinkly hair they find there.

"You awake?" a husky voice asks sounding barely awake itself.

She ignores it pretending to sleep. She's rewarded with a low chuckle right before the dexterous fingers slide between folds of flesh to stroke her slowly sensually until she moans, "Rodney, ohhh…" as she feels tension coil deep in her core.

Lips brush hers. "Look at me." He pleads softly.

Her eyes flutter open dazed and dark with passion. His warm smile fills her vision spreading contentment through her soul as his lean fingers sent spasms of pleasure through her body.

He lowers his head until their mouths meld in a languid kiss. He shifts over her nudging her legs apart. Just as he begins a slow penetration the door chimes.

Ki flicked a glance in the doors direction. "Ignore it," he growled burying himself completely inside her in one swift motion. She gasped in pleasure and arched upward wanting him deeper.

Her legs wrapped around him. "It's…"

"Don't care." He withdrew and pushed forward again. Grinning possessively as she whimpered and arched up to meet him. Out…in…back…forward.

The door chimed again…and again. "McKay! I know you're in there. Answer the blasted door!" Sheppard shouted pounding on the door.

The only response was the 'snick' of the Atlantean door locking and the harsh breathing of the rooms occupants as ecstasy wove around them.

"Hive ship, Rodney! Twenty minutes out. Open the…"

"Crap!" Rodney's eyes went wide. "Two…minutes…Colonel!" He flushed at the ragged sound of his voice; knowing that Sheppard would figure out right quick what was going on, on the other side of the door.

Ki flushed as well then she laughed and dragged Rodney down to kiss him deeply as they went over the edge. Muscles rippled over hard velvety flesh. Bodies tensed and shuddered then the two lay gasping for air as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

"MCKAY!!!"

"Yes, yes, Colonel. I'm com…I'll be right there." Rodney rolled out of bed scooping up clothes. Ki flicked a mental command and was dressed and at the door while Rodney fastened pants and pulled a shirt on. The door whooshed open to admit a furious Sheppard.

"I can't believe you!" He snarled at McKay. "Hive ship headed our way and you…" He stopped, turning beet red as he glanced over at Ki.

Ki leaned against the wall trying to appear unabashed even as a flush crept across her skin as well. "We have fifteen minutes to spare, Colonel." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to figure out what to do much less do it." Sheppard snarled.

"We do have the shield and the cloak now." McKay pointed out as he got his shoes on.

"And you have us." Ki stated. "That is the reason we are here." She pointed out when they stared at her. "That is if you want it destroyed before it gets any closer?"

"You could do that?" Destroy it, really?" Sheppard and McKay asked at the same time.

"Theoretically, yes."

"Theoretically?" Rodney asked.

"Never actually done it, but the memories are there." She looked distracted for a minute. "Hmmm, yes, we should have the talent levels together to destroy it."

Sheppard stabbed McKay with an amused glare. "Definitely a match." He looked back at Kilaran. "Yes, we would appreciate destroyed hive ships very much."

"I thought so." Blushing girl was gone; smug powerful talent was in place. _Kichas, we have work to do._

_Work? Thought you had today all 'wrapped' up._ Chaz teased. She heard them all laughing in the background.

_Meet me in the control room. And mind your own business._ She responded tartly even as a blush spread across her face.

_All ready there. And you are our business._

They were leaning against the railing when she popped in. "My, my, look at that smile." Teesa nudged Myr. "Never seen that one on her before, have you?"

"Nope," Myr chuckled. "Seen it on each other often enough to recognize it though."

"Wonder who the mystery man is that put it there." Chaz grinned evilly.

"Rodney McKay if it's really any of your business." Ki practically purred with satisfaction. She glanced around at the stunned techs in the control room. "And for the gossip mongers - best lover I ever had. Now are you ready to go shred a hive ship or do you want to chit chat some more."

_Best?_

_Let them think what they will. They dismiss him as a man way too often._

The four changed to spheres and zipped out of the city through the shield that McKay and Zelenka still couldn't reconfigure then they disappeared. They reappeared deep in space orientated on the Wraith ship and disappeared again. They reappeared surrounding the Hive ship blanketing the ship so that the Wraith could not communicate their presence to another ship. Reaching out they each grabbed a section of the ship and pulled. The ship trembled and creaked, but remained intact. The four of them exerted more power and the hive ship shuddered violently but still resisted their efforts.

_Wait! This is taking too much energy. Our memories are of Cruisers being destroyed by one kitar. Hives usually took two._

_How else do we destroy it? _

_The engines? Can we overload them?_

_Yes!_

McKay and Sheppard rushed into the control room just as the four spheres zipped out of the city. They looked at each shared silent communication and on one accord headed for the jumper bay. Sheppard barely received clearance before he was out the roof opening and speeding toward the hive ship. They were only half way there when a huge light blossomed in the distance causing them to squint and cover their eyes.

They waited and waited. No mental victory cry; no zipping spheres; nothing. Sheppard looked at McKay; McKay looked at Sheppard. Concern reflected in both sets of eyes.

"Something's wrong."

A snort. "Of course it is."

Sheppard gave him a wry look of agreement and keyed the communications open. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. The hive ship appears to be destroyed. We haven't received confirmation from Kilaran yet, but the big explosion is a good indicator. We are continuing to the location to verify and offer our new allies a lift back."

"Understood, Colonel Sheppard. Update us when you can."

"Let you know as soon as we can confirm. Sheppard out."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the wreckage. Bits and pieces of hive ship floated gently in space belying the violence that had created the flotsam. "Where are they?" Rodney asked worried that they hadn't heard from Kilaran or her kitar.

"I don't know, Rodney. Would the sensors pick them up?"

"What? Yes, just let me adjust the range." McKay connected his laptop and his fingers flew over the keys as his eyes kept darting between the screen and the windshield of the puddle jumper. "There."

Sheppard started scanning the immediate area. "That's not good."

"What?" Rodney asked anxiously. "What?"

"I'm getting four very low energy levels." He pulled up the HUD. "That has to be them, but Rodney," Sheppard raised his gaze to meet Rodney's wide blue eyes, "they're fading."

"Then why are we sitting here, Colonel? We need to get them onboard now."

"I'm heading toward the closest signal now, Rodney. We'll have to shut the compartment door and decompress the back and scoop them up."

The hardest part was the waiting. It took what seemed an eternity to locate and gently back the puddle jumper over the dull barely pulsing spheres, close the hatch and go to the next one. The worst part was watching the signals getting fainter and not knowing which one was who. Rodney paced non-stop in the cramped forward compartment, muttering and jittering until Sheppard was completely exasperated; not that he didn't understand, but it was extremely difficult to perform delicate maneuvers while McKay not so quietly became a basket case behind his back.

Finally, they had all four in the back compartment. Sheppard radioed Atlantis while atmosphere returned to the back compartment. "Atlantis we have confirmation. The hive ship is officially space junk. We have picked up Ki and her team and are heading back. We're going to need Beckett to meet us in the hanger. They don't look to be in very good shape."

As soon as the rear compartment had pressurized, Rodney had the door open and was through the opening. The four spheres shimmered and became four unconscious people. "Colonel, I need your help back here!" Rodney's voice was laced with panic as he knelt by Ki and felt frantically for a pulse.

He found it – weak and erratic – and she was ice cold. He grabbed an emergency blanket and wrapped her up tightly. He took time to gently stroke her cheek before moving on to Teesa. Wrapping her in a blanket he glanced over at Sheppard who was wrapping Chaz and Myr in blankets.

"I'll raise the temperature in here, but that's all we can do for them, Rodney, until we get back to the city." Sheppard patted Rodney's shoulder awkwardly as he passed him on the way back to the pilot's seat. Sheppard took control back from the autopilot glancing at the readouts he informed Rodney "Thirty minutes or less."

"Let's make it less, Colonel." McKay snapped. "I don't think they have thirty minutes." He slid down next to Ki and lifted her into his lap. "Hang in there, baby." He murmured stroking her arms gently trying to warm her up. "Don't leave me now." He rested his head against hers. "It won't be long. We're almost home."

Ki stirred. She heard Rodney murmuring softly to her; heard his desperation. With great effort she forced words out. "Won't matter – no Borq. Didn't expect…so hard…backlash."

Rodney froze at her whispered, 'won't matter'. "Shh...Carson'll fix you all right up."

She shook her head slightly. "Need energy. Expended too much…too big." she sighed and snuggled against his immense heat. "So cold. We're all so cold."

Sheppard looked back toward his passengers when he heard the low conversation. His eyes met McKay's and his own heart ached for the anguish evident in his best friend's face. He sent a mental command to raise the temperature even higher even though he was already sweating. "Energy? Would food work like it does for your hypoglycemia?"

"Food! Yes. I have several Power Bars…" Rodney began rifling though his pockets coming up with a handful of Power Bars.

He began to rip the packaging off of one. "Not enough." Chaz mumbled, teeth chattering so hard he was almost unintelligible.

Sheppard jerked up out of his chair and crossed to where Chaz was laying huddled on the bench. "Then tell us what to do?" His voice was sharp with frustration and worry as he knelt by the shaking man. "How do we keep you from dying without this Borq stuff?"

Chaz' face went all guarded and closed off; his eyes trailed over to Kilaran. No matter what, he wouldn't talk about energy absorption without her permission. Sheppard felt uneasiness in his gut at Chaz' reaction and he too looked over at Ki. Ki was looking back at Chaz with resignation. She shut her eyes and turned in toward Rodney clutching his shirt. _Tell them. _

Rodney tightened his embrace and glared at Chaz. "Any time before she dies," he snapped.

Chaz shut his eyes and sighed. "The only option," his body shuddered, "at this point is to draw directly…….. from," he clenched his teeth against the bone chilling cold, "someone."

"Draw…"

"…from someone."

Sheppard and McKay stared at each other frozen; minds whirling as they put together what Chaz was saying. "Crap. Put her down, McKay." Sheppard jumped to his feet horror written on his face.

"No." McKay swallowed hard. "If that's…" He looked down at her and saw she was watching him intently unsure of his reaction. His hand cupped her cheek, shaking at the thought of what he was about to do. "If that's what it takes to save her life, I'll do it." He looked up at Sheppard determination mingling with fear. "I can spare a few years."

"NO! You won't Rodney. Believe me you don't want to experience that." Sheppard shuddered at the memory of agonizing pain as life drained from him.

"Not like that." Ki whispered amazed that Rodney was willing to endure that type of pain for her. "Not…" she shivered violently, arching backwards, and then went limp gasping as attrition tremors worsened. "Not life draining…just…just energy…makes you tired not aged. Not Wraith!"

"Rodney." Sheppard growled, but McKay's attention was totally focused on Kilaran.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Take what you need just don't leave me." Tears thickened his voice as he stared down at the woman he just realized he loved.

With a sigh she relaxed in his embrace, slid her hand from his chest to his forearm to minimize the similarities and gently pulled struggling for control as she gauged his reaction. She gazed up at him amazed at the look of absolute trust that shone in his eyes. She tried to balance her deep aching _hunger_ against his limited energy supply and the fact that her kitar needed energy as well.

Sheppard watched horrified as Kilaran began pulling energy from his friend. A hazy glow formed around McKay and drifted over Kilaran and disappeared. _That was different. _His gun was out of its holster and in his hands without him being aware of reaching for it. When McKay didn't scream in agony or seem to age Sheppard reluctantly holstered his weapon. His eyes swept the other three Eluians. He saw that Teesa was beginning to shiver so hard the blanket was falling off of her. Muttering, "She'd better be telling the truth," he knelt beside Teesa and said, "Okay, this better not hurt." No sooner than he had laid his hand on her than he could feel a warm tingle spread up his arm. Odd, but not painful he thought remaining wary.

Sheppard heard a soft shuffling and checking over his shoulder saw McKay had placed Kilaran against the bulkhead and was leaning over Chaz. He took in McKay's appearance searching for any nuance of aging. He didn't see any which let Sheppard relax a little more. He turned his attention to Myr, who sat on the same bench Teesa was curled up on, huddled in her blanket propped against the wall. He wondered why she wasn't in the same severe state that the others were in.

"She has a greater capacity than the rest of us." Kilaran said hoarsely in a very, very faint voice.

Sheppard looked over at Kilaran. "What?"

"She stores enough energy usually for both her and me. She's exhausted, but she'll be fine." Ki closed her eyes letting her head rest against the bulkhead. "Any more blankets?"

Rodney's sharp gaze traveled over her slim figure torn between continuing to help Chaz and going to her. "Go." Chaz sighed. "I'll be fine."

Rodney turned his attention back to Chaz. He studied him briefly before deciding his condition was improved a little. He stumbled as he moved back to Ki. He braced against the bulkhead drunk with exhaustion. Finally he collapsed next to Ki and wrapped his arms around her.

"You might want to eat the Power Bars yourself." Sheppard said taking in the total exhaustion his friend was showing.

"Mmmm," Rodney mumbled and dug out a Power Bar.

A beep sounded and Sheppard looked at Teesa. "We're entering atmosphere. I've got to regain controls." She nodded and the tingling ceased. He stood up quickly and staggered as his head swam. Regaining his equilibrium he slumped into the pilot's seat. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard." He yawned, exhausted like he had pulled a 24 hour shift.

"Go ahead Colonel."

"We're approaching the city. Kilaran and her crew are weak, but stable at the moment. They'll definitely need Beckett's tender care and Elizabeth, if possible, could we hold the debriefing off until we get some sleep? "

Dr. Weir looked over at Teyla. Both women looked confused at the unusual request. "Everything okay John?"

"Yeah, we're just…drained. The few details we have can wait a few hours. We won't know exactly what happened until Ki and her team wakes up." Sheppard met McKay's gaze as he spoke and he grinned conspiratorially. Gratitude shone on McKay's mobile face as he grinned back tired, but relieved that Ki and the others appeared to recovering.

Dr. Beckett met them in the jumper bay with gurneys for the four Eluians. "What can you tell me, Colonel?" he asked as they all headed for the infirmary.

Sheppard traded looks with McKay. McKay stared back defiantly, jaw clamped shut, refusing to move from Kilaran's side.

"Might as well tell him he'll find out anyway." Sheppard growled tiredly.

"Colonel, Rodney." Carson snapped worriedly. He knew these two had a penchant for getting into trouble, but all they supposedly had done was transport the Eluians back to Atlantis.

"They somehow exploded the hive ship. Apparently, they didn't think it would be so hard and there was a backlash of some sort that reduced them to this state. Actually, they were worse – almost dead before we…" Sheppard trailed off with a guilty look.

McKay snarled, "We let them pull some energy from us."

"You let them what? Are ya daft?" The group had halted as the med team backed away from the gurneys.

"They would have died."

"You don't know that for certain." Carson hedged.

"Yes, Carson, I do." Rodney said with the type of certainty that he usually reserved for physics.

"Well, it's done now anyway." Carson sighed. "Nothing left to do but find out how much damage was done."

"Not like the Wraith at all." McKay waved an impatient hand at Sheppard and himself. "Do we look any older?"

Sheppard gave Carson his charming 'everything is good' grin which Carson didn't buy for a minute since both men were weaving and barely able to remain upright.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Rodney, but you don' rightly know what the effects have been on yer body." Carson glared at both of them.

McKay crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I do know you can't work your voodoo and find out here in the corridor."

Dr. Beckett stared at him then swept a worried look over the four sleeping bodies. "Right. Let's get to the infirmary and all six of you will have a thorough examination. Elizabeth is not going to be happy."

Sheppard and McKay shared a 'yep, in trouble again' look. "Not sorry." McKay mouthed belligerently laying a hand on Ki. Sheppard just gave him a nod of approval that earned him a rare genuine smile and a flustered duck of Rodney's head.


	16. Chapter 16 AFTERMATH

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST.

A/N: I began thinking McKay would have been a little more vindictive. So I changed this chapter up a bit.

CHAPTER 16 AFTERMATH

"Dr. Beckett."

Carson tapped his earpiece. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I was expecting Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay for debriefing. Are they still in the infirmary?" Elizabeth stepped out of her office and headed for the stairs anticipating a trip to the infirmary.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, we got busy down here and I forgot to inform you. Yes, they are still here. They're sleeping at the moment. Do I need to wake them?"

"No, let them sleep. Why are they sleeping in the infirmary instead of their rooms?"

"They didn't tell you?" Carson asked unsurprised.

"They said something about exhaustion and details that could wait a few hours."

"Perhaps you should come to the infirmary." Carson said reluctantly.

"On my way." Elizabeth responded in a clipped voice. She should have known those two were hiding something from her. _We're just drained_ my foot.

Moments later Dr. Weir strolled into the infirmary. Spying Dr. Beckett in his office she crossed the room and tapped on glass.

"Come in, Elizabeth." He looked up at her. "Have a seat and I'll tell ya about the latest escapade."

Dr. Weir sat down with a sigh and thought this is how parents feel in the principal's office. "What have they done to themselves this time, Carson? I thought Kilaran's team destroyed the ship."

"Aye, they did and nearly killed themselves doing it. Apparently memories aren't as good as experience." He took a deep breath. "You know they generate electricity in their alternate form." Dr. Weir nodded. "Well, it seems they use that energy when they employ their mental abilities; the greater the effort the greater the energy consumption."

"So they depleted themselves?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Severely. Normal usage they recover from through food and rest. Extraordinary usage requires a concoction called Borq to replenish the energy quickly." He looked her directly in the eyes. "If that isn't available the other option is to draw energy directly from another living being."

Dr. Weir gasped and paled remembering how Sheppard had looked when the Wraith fed on him. "They didn't!" She glanced out his glass window at the two men sleeping deeply searching for signs for premature aging.

"They did. They took Kilaran's word that it wasn't the same and took the risk otherwise I'm fairly certain Kilaran would have died and possibly Chaz as well."

Dr. Weir braced herself for bad news. "So, how much damage was done, Carson?"

"Actually none that I can tell. I'm keeping them overnight for observation even though it appears that the Eluians were telling the truth. John and Rodney are exhausted, but a good night's sleep and they should be good as new."

"What about Kilaran and her kitar?" Dr. Weir asked wondering how many more surprises the Eluians had for them.

"Beyond exhausted – barely alive, actually." Carson replied worriedly. "We have them in the isolation ward more for protocol than anything else." He shrugged at her puzzled look. "They can teleport anywhere they want, Elizabeth. There really isn't any way for us to contain them if they don't want to be contained."

"Oddly, that fact actually puts my mind at ease, Carson."

"We can't stop them and you're at ease with that?"

"Yes," she grinned wryly. "They have been here for weeks and knew they could come here before that. They know better than we do how defenseless we are against them. If they intended to harm us, why haven't they?"

"I hope you're right, Elizabeth," Carson replied worry lacing his voice, "because it occurs to me that if Kilaran can make a body heal itself could she convince it to do the opposite."

Elizabeth stared at him stunned at the implication. "Let me know when they wake up. We need answers and information. And, Carson, when those two wake up I want them to come directly to my office."

OOo

McKay drifted into awareness accompanied by the way too familiar sounds and smells of the infirmary. He released a heartfelt sigh. Hearing a low chuckle he turned his head sideways and saw Sheppard in the next bed eyes barely slit open to avoid detection.

"Too familiar, isn't it?" Sheppard whispered.

"Hnghh." McKay couldn't remember what had landed them in the infirmary this time, but nothing hurt so he closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Just as he felt the slow slide into slumber he remembered. He jerked up in the bed looking wildly around. "Ki! Carson!" He bellowed. "Where is she?"

All eyes turned toward McKay as he jumped off the gurney.

"Better catch the sheet." Sheppard drawled in a voice filled with exasperation. "Carson didn't want us sneaking out."

"What?" Rodney looked confused even as his hand automatically obeyed and clutched the sheet around him. Then he realized his clothes were missing and he wasn't wearing scrubs either. "I'm naked!" he squeaked turning beet red and yanking the sheet up higher.

"Colonel Sheppard, glad to see you're finally awake." Carson gave him a knowing look.

"I was very tired, Carson." Sheppard grinned lazily then yawned for effect.

"Carson," Rodney snapped. "Where are my clothes and where is Ki?"

"Your clothes are locked in my office…"

"What are they doing there?" McKay huffed indignantly.

"And Kilaran and company are in the isolation ward."

"Isolation…." McKay glared and Sheppard sat up.

Carson blocked Rodney's way. "They are still sleeping and they are **_isolated_** until Dr. Weir clears them. So you might as well lie back down 'cause ya aren't going anywhere except Dr. Weir's office – both of you."

"I can't believe you think they're dangerous!" Rodney ground out.

"McKay."

"What?" he snapped at Sheppard.

"Doc's just doing his job. Procedures, Rodney. That's all."

"And since when are you all about procedures Sheppard?" Rodney huffed and glared refusing to back down.

_Rodney? _ Kilaran's voice was faint and worried. _What's going on? _ She sounded exhausted.

_They have you all in Isolation. They won't let anyone in._ Anger and disbelief colored his mental voice matching the disdainful look he was giving Carson.

Everyone jerked, startled, as McKay disappeared from in front of them. Then Sheppard leaned back with a chuckle. "At least she took the sheet as well."

Carson whipped around and headed for the isolation room. Sure enough there was McKay sitting on the edge of Kilaran's bed. He hung his head in exasperation and sighed before tapping his earpiece. "Dr. Weir."

"Yes, Carson."

"They're awake. All of them."

"Thank you, Carson. I'll be there shortly."

OOo

Dr. Weir hid a grin when she entered the infirmary and saw Sheppard charming one of the new nurses that had just arrived on the Daedalus a week ago. "John," she stopped at the foot of his bed pausing as she looked around for McKay.

Sheppard jerked his head toward the isolation room. Dr. Weir's eyes narrowed and she frowned at Dr. Beckett who walked up. "I know I said no one was to go in there."

"Aye, and I was keeping Rodney out until Kilaran took matters into her own hands."

"We really need to have a long, frank discussion with our new 'friends'." She muttered in a very annoyed tone. She turned toward Sheppard. "First, though, what were you and Rodney thinking? I'd think after your incident with the Wraith you'd be the last person to let someone…" she stopped not sure what words to use.

He grimaced. "There was no stopping him. Kilaran looked like she wouldn't make it back to Atlantis." All lazy charm disappeared when he looked down toward the isolation and then back at Dr. Weir. "I've never seen him like this Elizabeth. He didn't care what it cost him as long as she survived."

"Do you think she's controlling him somehow?" Dr. Weir asked.

Sheppard shook his head then looked pained. "I think he's in love."

Elizabeth and Carson gaped at him. "In love?" "Rodney?"

"Uh huh, and I think Kilaran is too."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Well, then we definitely need to settle matters. If you'd come with me Colonel." She started toward the isolation room.

"Ummm, Elizabeth," she turned back to him. "I don't have clothes." He looked accusingly at Carson.

Dr. Weir quirked an eyebrow at Carson. "Only way to keep him and Rodney in the infirmary. They're in my office safe." He strode toward his office returning in a few minutes with their clothes.

Moments later they were entering the isolation room where Kilaran and her team were looking wan and limp still. Dr. Weir looked over the entire group. "Rodney," she nodded toward him unable to quite stop the quirk of her lips at the toga style sheet wrapped around him, "glad to see you understand the meaning of 'isolated'.

"I understand it perfectly well, Elizabeth." He replied matter-of-factly then glanced over at Carson. "Ah, those are mine?"

"Yes, Rodney." Carson tossed him his clothes. McKay disappeared behind a curtain to get dressed. When he came back out everyone was silent and Dr. Weir was studying him intently. He met her gaze with a stubborn tilt of his chin.

Finally, Dr. Weir blinked and transferred her gaze to Kilaran. "We need a very frank discussion on your people and their abilities."

"I agree." Kilaran said quietly.

"Okay." Dr. Weir looked relieved. "First what we know. 1) Your people exist in two forms – one physical, one energy based. 2) You have mental abilities. 3) You were allies of the Ancients. 4) The DNA changes affected your ability to have children. 5) You can pass through our shields. 6) You draw energy from living things," she shuddered slightly and cast a surreptitious glance at Sheppard, "apparently without harming them."

Kilaran shifted into a more comfortable position. _I am getting tired of your infirmary and the suspicions, Rodney._ "Yes, Dr. Weir you are correct."

Rodney took her hand in his. _On this team you get very familiar with the infirmary and as I've said before we've been betrayed way too many times to blindly trust. _"Let's not forget they have a warehouse full of goodies."

"Unavailable goodies, Rodney." Sheppard retorted.

"Yes, well, we'll approach that issue later. Right now I want to know why Rodney and Zelenka can't get the shields to repel you; what exactly Borq is; what exactly you do when you draw this energy from someone; and can you harm as well as heal with your ability?"

Kilaran's eyes drifted shut then fluttered back open. "The shields are programmed to admit us. Whatever frequency they are set on when we come within range they automatically shift to allow us then shift back to the set frequency. To stop them you'll need to find the programming codes and rewrite them. Borq is an artificial drink created to replenish our energy levels in an emergency. We draw energy from people, animals, plants, and, well, anything that generates energy actually."

"Anything?" McKay asked curiously.

"Yes."

"So the ZedPM?"

"We could, yes," she shivered in distaste, "but we don't like the 'taste'. It leaves a very unpleasant and bitter tang with us."

"Like liver, you can eat it, but…"

"Rodney!" growled Sheppard, Carson, and Elizabeth.

"Could I cause harm as well as heal? Technically," she looked from Dr. Weir to Rodney judging his reaction as most important to her, "yes." She saw his eyes widen at the admission. "I can convince the body of almost anything. Would I?" She shuddered. "Any healer who actively entertained the thought of using their ability to harm someone is considered mentally unbalanced; their ability blocked or destroyed."

"Two edge sword like scientists creating weapons of war. Most of us find it repulsive to find our inventions used to harm others."

"We didn't say anything earlier about drawing energy from people because of the reaction to the Wraith. Many think that it is the same, but it isn't; not at all. You'd have the same reaction to running for hours or doing something extremely strenuous. What we do does not affect the life span at all. Nor does it hurt as I'm sure Rodney and Colonel Sheppard can verify." Chaz took over the explanation seeing the strain on Kilaran."

Dr. Weir glanced at the two men and received nods from them. A glance at Carson had him replying, "According to all the test results they're fine just extremely tired."

"Okay. I'll accept that explanation. Anything else you want to tell us because to be honest it's hard to trust someone when you keep finding out this type of thing."

"And you have told us everything about Earth and Human Beings, Dr. Weir?" Kilaran speared her with a direct look –leader to leader.

Elizabeth said nothing for a long moment staring into the eyes of the pale young woman. "No," she finally admitted. "I see your point. There is a lot we haven't told you, but none of it jeopardizes your people."

"No offense, Dr. Weir, but I doubt there is anything that your people could do to harm ours." Teesa replied testily.

"Uncalled for, Teesa." Myr snapped.

"But true." Teesa snapped back unrepentantly.

Tired and still practically depleted, shields fluctuating wildly, emotions filled the room tempestuously. Before things could get further out of hand, Kilaran interjected flushing hotly. "Enough! I think we should discuss precautions against the effects of…Need."

"Need? Need what?" McKay asked confused.

Myr slid off her bed and hurried over to Kilaran. She contemplated her quietly eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah, we need to get you somewhere more isolated than this."

"Dr. McKay, you'll probably want to, umm, distance yourself." Myr said gently laying a hand on his arm and pulling him away from her ignoring her soft protests. Willfully she snatched him from Myr's grasp and back next to her.

"Need," Chaz said patiently, but firmly porting McKay away from her and getting Teesa to help shield him when Ki reached for him again with a soft snarl of frustration. "We've told you about it. Ki is at the start of her cycle." He sent a mental apology as she flushed and turned away curling into a small ball.

"We need to take this conversation out of her vicinity." Myr stated when visible tendrils of energy started coiling around McKay searching for a way past the shielding.

"No!" she snapped lunging forward. Chaz grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back into the bed.

"Get him out of here." Chaz hissed over his shoulder when Ki started struggling in earnest.

"Let's go to my office." Carson requested glancing at the occupied beds.

Myr ported them directly to his office coming straight to the point. "She needs a room as far away from others as possible and we need to move her within the next few hours or you are going to find every man in Atlantis in your infirmary trying to get to her."

She stressed 'every man' as they caught Rodney slinking out the door and ported him back into the office.

"Is that all?" Dr. Weir asked concerned and amused at Rodney's behavior at the same time.

Myr shrugged. "We'll take care of the rest. We'll be holed up for about three days." She paused and sadness/regret/resignation flickered in her eyes. "Just don't expect her to be…" she stopped, glanced at Teesa helplessly. _What do I say? How do I explain?_

Teesa squared her shoulders and blurted out, "She won't be her usual cheerful self for several days afterward."

"Why?"

Myr looked at the floor mulishly. "This is a sensitive matter – personal."

_Dr. McKay has the right to know._ Chaz put in from the isolation room.

Myr continued to maintain her silence.

"The longer the compulsion to have children is denied the stronger the pain. The next three days are going to be excruciatingly painful." Tessa said impatiently.

"How long?" McKay asked brusquely. He stared at the set jaws of the two women. He slammed his hand down on Carson's desk. "I know about the 'zing' you feel around her." He snarled. "How many years has she been…going through this?"

_Two hundred years. _Kilaran's voice brushed his mind tinted with yearning/frustration/resignation.

"Two hundred…!" he yelped staring wide-eyed at Myr and Teesa.

"What?" shouted Carson, Sheppard, and Dr. Weir.

"We live a very long time." Myr muttered defiantly. Her head jerked up as a wave of desire slid across them. "We need that room."

"The Northwest spire has empty rooms." Sheppard bit out grasping the chair arm hard to keep himself seated as another wave flowed over them.

McKay was out the door and half way to the isolation room when Myr and Teesa popped up in front of him blocking his path.

"Move," he growled.

"Children, Dr. McKay. How do you feel about them? Are you ready to become a father?" Myr stared him directly in the eye flatly challenging him.

"I…," children, he shuddered. He didn't do children – high pitched voices constantly chattering at you, grubby hands, unending demands, crying in the middle of the night, whining loudly in public. "No."

"Then you don't get any closer." Then they were gone only to reappear next to Chaz and Kilaran. The whole group ported to the empty room in the Northwest spire.

oOo

The rest of the day passed with agonizing slowness for Rodney. He kept thinking of Kilaran needing something that none of her people could give her; something that he could, but the thought of diapers and snotty noses kept him in his lab.

The second day he was in the cafeteria when Teesa appeared quietly talking to the cooks. Grim faced they put together a selection of food and beverages for her. The word about what was going on had filtered through Atlantis overnight and everyone was worried about Kilaran.

The scraping of his chair was loud in the silence that had descended as people became aware of Teesa's presence.

"Teesa," he stopped behind her.

"Dr. McKay." _Not good. She would not wish her condition bandied about. We're afraid that by the end of the day we won't be able to keep it a secret._

He stared at her willing her to give him more information. "I should be there. I should be helping her."

She laid a hand on his arm gently. _None of us think badly of you. A child should not be created if it will be resented or unwanted._ She saw the doubt in his eyes. _We can not lie mind to mind. Now you know another thing about us. I must go now._

She disappeared and McKay hung his head and jammed his hands in his pockets. Resolutely he turned and stalked out of the cafeteria unaware of the concerned gazes of his friends and teammates.

Sheppard found him later on a balcony staring out over the water. "Hey, come to a decision yet?"

"Huh, what?' McKay glanced over at him.

"You are trying to decide whether or not to visit a certain spire, right?" John turned and leaned back against the railing.

"Me, a father. Ridiculous idea, right?" McKay's mouth twisted in a self-deprecatory grimace. "I mean I don't even like kids."

"Actually, I can see you really screwing up to begin with," Rodney glared at him, "but I think you'd do well. I think kids scare you because you don't know how to deal with them. With your own you both learn as you go. Besides he or she would probably be a lot like you."

"Hmph, a mini me." Rodney turned to stare directly at him face open and vulnerable.

Sheppard chuckled. "Besides the little tyke would have two hundred aunts and uncles to help you out."

"Uncle John could teach him to fly the puddle jumpers." Rodney grinned at Sheppard's flash of panic. "Yeah, see, it's different when it hits home."

"Yeah, see what you mean." Sheppard moved toward the door. "Oh, by the way, we found the video feed culprits. It was SGT Mason and Patti Knox."

"They're in the brig?"

Yep. Apparently, Patti just doesn't like you - imagine that- and took the opportunity to smear you. Her and Mason are friends. She talked Mason into helping her since apparently Mason is an undercover geek and they figured no one would suspect her since she has no interaction with you."

"Hmmph, wonder what they'd do if I thanked them." McKay grinned. "Not that I'm going to. No, I have other plans for those two."

Sheppard laughed. "Anyone ever tell you you're viciously vindictive."

"Yes, but feel free to repeat it often and loudly."

"Goodnight, Rodney."

oOo

Later when the occupants of a certain brig cell had been asleep about an hour the fire suppression protocols activated dousing the two women in sticky, smelly foam. They screeched in surprised panic as the cold foam jolted them awake. The guards rushed in and stared in amazement as the cell and its occupants were quickly covered in white.

"Get us out of here," SGT Mason snapped at the guards.

The guards fought not to crack even a tiny smile as the first guard replied. "We've already tried to shut down the field. It appears the controls are off line."

"I'll radio Dr. Zelenka and get him down here to fix them." The second guard suited actions to words and soon had Dr. Zelenka's assurance that he would be on his way.

About that time Atlantis sensing that the 'fire' was smothered began it's clean up procedures and the two women were subjected to a very fast, hard spray of frigidly cold water.

"I'll kill him!" Patti screeched as she flinched under the powerful spray.

That's when the lights went out and the temperature started dropping quickly. By the time Dr. Zelenka arrived forty minutes later the two women were shaking and their teeth were chattering. SGT Mason jumped to her feet her uniform crackling stiffly as the thin layer of ice broke apart and fell tinkling to the floor. "It's about time! Get that door open!" she snarled.

"Yes, yes that is what I am here to try and do." Dr. Zelenka's eyes sparkled with suppressed glee behind his glasses.

Patti jumped to her feet livid. "McKay is so going to pay for this."

"Pay for what? Systems are always malfunctioning on Atlantis. It is over 10,000 years old." Zelenka pulled the door panel off and began checking the systems methodically.

"McKay is behind this and you know it." Patti spat.

"If," Zelenka straightened up and looked at her directly, "if McKay did this, you," he said derisively, "will never be able to trace it to him. He is in totally different league that you and your friend." He turned back to the control panel. "We found you quickly."

The two guards leaned against the wall watching in amusement as the lights began flickering on and off and low level electrical charges started shooting randomly from the force field that was the cell door.

Both women squeaked and jumped up on the cot. Dr. Zelenka started cursing in Czech and attached his laptop to the unresponsive controls. He knew that no matter what he did until Rodney wanted things to return to normal there was nothing he could do. 'Shock is too much' he muttered discreetly into his ear piece and moments later the electrical charges abated, but the lights went out entirely leaving him to work in the dark except for the glow of his laptop and the flashlight that one of the guards belatedly turned on.

After another fifteen minutes of futile key pressing and crystal maneuvering by Dr. Zelenka there was an odd sound and everything electrical went off line including the cell door. Patti and SGT Mason quickly exited the cell before they could become trapped again. No sooner than they were clear there was the sound of power coming online; the lights flicked on and everything became operational again.

Dr. Zelenka calmly unclipped his laptop, replaced the door panel and turned to leave with the parting shot of 'Don't mess with big dog.'

oOo

Everyone was awakened in the middle of the night by a wave of searing pain. Pain and desire so intense that it pressed you down suffocating you until spots danced in your vision then a slight lessening – just enough to let you draw a ragged breath before it rolled over you again. Fire raced through their veins like the tide rushing the beach and retreating only to rush the beach again. There was nothing anyone could do but ride it out holding on to whatever was near and gasping for breath as they fought through it begging whatever you believed in that it would end soon.

_SORRY, SORRY, SORRY_ It shut off as abruptly as it had started leaving everyone panting and limp.

'Ki!' Rodney thought. 'That's what she's going through and she still has another day for it to get worse.' He crawled out of bed grabbing his radio. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Rodney?"

"See you in two days, Uncle John." He threw the radio down on his bed and thought loudly as he headed out the door. _Chaz, Teesa, Myr if any of you can hear me, I'm on my way and you'd better let me in when I…_ He stopped mid rant as he suddenly appeared in a circular room confronted by three very wearied upset faces.

"She's in there." Myr pointed with a shaking finger.

With a determined nod, Rodney went through the doorway into the bedroom. No sooner had he crossed the threshold than he was overwhelmed with need and pain. The pain made him stagger; the need/desire drove him forward to the small curled ball huddled crying in the middle of a huge bed. She jerked beneath his hand when he reached her. "Its okay, Ki, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving."


	17. Chapter 17 SENSATIONS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry I've taken so long to get the next chapter up. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST. Hopefully everyone is checking out the TRAILER for the movie on YOUTUBE.

CHAPTER 17

Ki was lost in pain. Wave upon wave of searing pain swamped her as her body demanded that she find a mate. Denying that directive brought another wave of suffocating pain. As a brief respite left her limp and trembling she wondered if she was going to survive. Everyone knew that eventually the pain became too intense for your body to survive and that once it reached a breaking point the body would just shut down and after two hundred years she was tired of fighting it.

She curled in upon herself tightly. She felt tears wet her cheeks from pain and loneliness. She couldn't blame him. They had only known each other a short time and a child was a huge step for these people, but she wanted – needed – him. Cool air swept over her sweat soaked body chilling her and causing her to shiver. Time – she'd give him time – she **would** survive this bout, but by the next one if he wasn't beside her, she wouldn't fight the pain.

Unexpectedly, a hand touched her arm. She jerked as her body recognized it was a male touch. _Who?_ She thought just as she heard him whisper. 'Its okay, Ki, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving.'

"Rodney," she queried hoarsely. Her eyes flickered open, unfocused and pain filled. She twisted toward him trying to focus; trying to control the need that raged fiercely in her. "You're really here?"

For an answer to her wistful question he leaned forward and kissed her. When she moaned into his mouth he went hard instantly and totally. In a blink he was naked and her hands were roaming over him tugging him down to her. _Be sure._ she whispered raggedly.

The jolt of desire that they usually felt was intensified by the pheromones her body was releasing. Impatiently, he yanked the sheet from between them pulling her to him as close as he could get her. His hands tangled in her hair as her legs tangled with his. _I'm sure, love._

_Now, please, it hurts so!_ She begged him her body literally vibrating halfway between the two forms. Electricity caused the hair on his body to stand straight up and sent mild shocks through him. He gasped as he felt the tightening in his groin as the shocks sent him nearly over the edge. All logic and thought disappeared as he sank into her. He felt her pain transmute into pleasure as their bodies joined and hers sensed the wait was over. The air around them practically sang as they culminated their joining. The pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain itself as he slumped down beside her unable to do more than breathe.

Over the next several hours Rodney learned the meaning of endurance as the need driving her made his body respond to her touch with more frequency and intensity than he had thought humanly possible.

Late afternoon found them sleeping soundly, Kilaran draped across Rodney's chest, exhausted but content. Her equally exhausted kitar had resorted to the intercom system and asked for food and drink to be sent up for all five of them. Hesitant to wake them, Teesa had been elected to tiptoe into the room and leave the burgeoning tray on the side table then they all fell asleep as well.

They woke long enough to eat something from the tray, stumbled to the restroom, snuggle back up together under the covers and were asleep within minutes.

Rodney awoke as the sun was setting. The beautiful sunset did not garner much of his attention since Kilaran was softly stroking his body as she kissed her way down his torso. "Ki," he moaned running his hand up her back.

"Mmmm," she murmured against his belly as her hands skimmed down his hips and over his thighs. His fingers bunched in her hair as her breath caressed his slumbering manhood causing it to twitch.

"I take it you've…ahhh," his breath hitched when she pressed tiny kisses along his quickly enlarging shaft, "recovered." The last word was more a moan than a word.

"I feel a lot better." She linked them together and then kissed the tip and when it bobbled she slid her mouth over it. She loved the sounds he made and strove to make him make more of them. She took him entirely into her mouth swallowing when he bumped the back of her throat causing him to buck and cry out as ecstasy washed over them both.

"Ah, baby," he tugged her up to his mouth and kissed her passionately. "My turn," he whispered against her lips. He kissed down her graceful neck and across her collar bone before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and suckling. Linked as they were he could feel the heat coil low in her belly as she gave in to the magic of his touch. Moving to the other breast he gave it the same attention as the first until she moved restlessly silently begging for him to touch her _there._

He let his hand cup her moist mound, but refused to stroke her as he nipped and sucked down to her belly button. He swirled his tongue around the rim as he inserted one long finger inside of her. She gave an incoherent cry and shuddered; a touch of his thumb against her nub sent her spiraling away in an orgasm.

He gritted his teeth and took deep breaths trying not to climax himself. He held on until the waves of intense pleasure ceased then he slid lower and licked her folds tasting her. She thrashed her head back and forth moaning and begging as he flicked her nub in a slow rhythm with his tongue. He slowly, tortuously built her back up to another shattering orgasm barely able to keep his erection.

He waited until their breathing had calmed somewhat before levering his body over hers aligning them. Kissing her deeply he plunged into her groaning as she surged upward taking him in deeper and clenching around him. He lost all sense of finesse as desperate desire twined around them. He pounded into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust her head tossed back and crying out in wild abandon as the universe dissolved around them leaving them floating in mindless bliss until once again sleep claimed them.

OOo

Chaz, Myr, and Teesa entered the cafeteria the next morning looking tired, but pleased. Kilaran and Rodney entered after them. Kilaran glowed radiantly as she moved slowly toward the serving line. In fact, she shimmered as if draped in a rainbow as she leaned against Rodney her mood translating into the physical. Her body felt like it had been pummeled by unseen hands and she was sore and exhausted. She was also bursting with happiness. Rodney had an arm around her waist and a grin lighting his face even as lassitude filled his body.

"Something is wrong." Chaz murmured as they sat down to eat catching the weird mixture of grief and envy circulating through the cafeteria.

Rodney glanced around noticing the somber faces some of which were tear streaked and the hushed tones for the first time as well as some that had an odd look that he couldn't quite place. "I thought it was just early morning silence, but I think you're right. When we finish eating I'll find Sheppard or Elizabeth and see what's going on."

"Looks like he found us," Ki murmured nodding toward the door where Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla had just entered.

Rodney raised his hand and gained their attention. Sheppard gave a sharp nod and headed their way. "What's going on?" Rodney asked indicating the unusual atmosphere in the cafeteria.

Sheppard glanced down at the table and then met Rodney's gaze. Bleakly he said, "SGA-3 and 4 came in hot last night. We lost Thomas, Kellar, Peats, Soran, and Simmons."

McKay stared at him dumbfounded. "That's half…" He broke off as the immensity hit him. Two teams shattered Peats and Kellar from SGA-3, Thomas and Soran from SGA-4 and Simmons. "Oh, gods, Simmons. He was going to be as good as Radek." Simmons was one of his – a youthful scientist full of energy and ideas and who seemed immune to Rodney's sharp tongue. He felt the surge of sympathy/comfort from the kitar surround him. "What happened?"

"They went back to study the ruins on M49-623 and the natives weren't as friendly this time. Apparently, they took offense to Carmine walking around garbed as a man."

"Dr. Weir wants to see you Ki." Teyla said softly in the silence.

"We need the personal shields and weapons from Tapeca." Ronon rumbled looking bleak.

"Whatever the cost – the men met and discussed it last night. They're willing to volunteer," his eyes flickered over Kilaran before returning to Rodney, "if that's what it takes to save lives."

Ki flushed under Sheppard's regard. "Colonel, I would give you Tapeca freely if I could." She said sharply as she shielded against the contempt and grief and impotent rage he was emanating.

Rodney looked back and forth between them as he finally picked up on the emotional state not only at the table, but the room. "You aren't blaming her?" he snapped shifting even closer to her as if to protect her.

Sheppard sighed, "No, Rodney, I'm not blaming Ki or any of you," he waved a hand around the table. "It's just…five men who didn't have to die!" He straightened up trying unsuccessfully to slip the nonchalant mask over his features. "Elizabeth is waiting for us."

"You need to rest." Myr protested as Kilaran got shakily to her feet depending on Rodney's support to remain upright. The rest stood as well hovering around her as if she were fragile glass.

"I will see Dr. Weir first," she replied wanly aware of the severity of the situation and the multitude of eyes watching for her reaction.

"You will rest first." Myr stood her ground. "Your child…"

"People died last night, Myr! Deaths that could have been prevented." She admitted savagely. "I'll talk to Dr. Weir and then I promise to rest." Kilaran stated resolutely rubbing a hand over her face.

"Fine, but we're porting you. You aren't expending any energy." Teesa said firmly.

oOo

Elizabeth was in her office when the group appeared in the control room. It was a sign of how integrated the Eluians had become when the gate guards barely flicked a glance in their direction. They did flush as their gaze traveled over Kilaran and McKay. It didn't pass unnoticed when the control room techs gave McKay a look of admiration, flushed and found something to do as well.

Catching Kilaran's confusion Chaz murmured, "We couldn't completely shield the two of you. The, ummm, broadcasts were quite…intense."

Ki froze hiding her face and groaning as she realized what Chaz was tactfully telling her.

"We all felt that flash of pain." Rodney said distractedly his mind still coping with the loss of five men.

"Yeah, but we all felt other emotions later." Ronon smirked and clapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Didn't know you had that much stamina or skill, McKay."

"What?" McKay stopped just inside the conference room door. He saw the flush on Sheppard's face and Teyla's then it hit him. "You mean…you felt…you know…" He turned beet red.

"Ahem." Dr. Weir stood in the doorway behind them flushed as well. "If we could be seated, we'll discuss the **_other _**event from last night."

Everyone moved to take a seat. Ki's team collapsed more than sat in the chairs. Ki leaned forward with a sigh resting her head in her hands briefly. She felt Myr's light touch on her shoulder and a small surge of energy bolstered her. She gave her a grateful smile as she leaned back in the chair.

Elizabeth looked around the table her gaze lingering on Kilaran. "First, I take it everything went well." She couldn't quite keep her lips from quirking up at the corners. The sensations that had swept over her, well the whole city, again and again yesterday had been intriguing to say the least. She had heard several women comment that if they had known he was **that** good they would have put up with his personality. Elizabeth knew there was more to Rodney McKay than most people took the time to realize and to be honest he rarely took the time to show, but even she had been impressed with the number of times that very intense and prolonged pleasure had swept over her.

"Yes, Elizabeth, as apparently everyone," McKay glared around the table with a mixture of pride, embarrassment, and annoyance, "is aware things….went well."

"Hey, buddy, don't be upset. I think we're going to have to start calling you 'Kirk'. From the comments I've been overhearing you could have your pick." Sheppard teased. "You might even be wooed."

"Kirk? Wooed? My pick, really? " Rodney's face lit up.

"I don't think so!" Kilaran growled possessively letting off little sparks of electricity. "They had their chance and passed. I better not catch any one of them…"

"So we should expect a new addition?" Dr. Weir interjected.

"Yes," Ki replied smugly practically glowing with happiness as she allowed herself to be diverted. The tiny electrical cracklings disappeared as her mood shifted with thoughts of the life even now growing within her.

"Congratulations. I think you will both make wonderful parents." Elizabeth saw emotions flicker across Rodney's face and smiled. "And, yes, Rodney, I mean it. I think you will make a wonderful father."

McKay decided on taking her at her word. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Now, I'm sure John told you about our losses last night." She waited for them to nod. She almost felt guilty to see the joy replaced with sadness. "The men apparently held an impromptu meeting last night after…everything… and voted. They are willing to meet your father's demands in order to get what is stored at Tapeca."

Ki closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "We're sorry about your losses and I understand your reluctance, Dr. Weir, and as I told Colonel Sheppard earlier I would give it all to you freely if I could."

Rodney reached out and took her hand in silent support. "Elizabeth, she needs to rest soon. What exactly do you need from her?"

Dr. Weir took a deep breath and pursed her lips. "I want to understand exactly what our men are 'volunteering' to do. What will happen? What they will be expected to…do?"

Ki was visibly wilting and Rodney ditched dignity and pulled her into his lap cradling her against his chest. "You can't ask this later?" he huffed as she relaxed against him and with a sigh her eyes fluttered shut.

"Rodney, it's okay." She mumbled forcing her eyes open as she shifted to look around at the worried/concerned/stony faces staring back at her. "They would be escorted to one of the Halls where there would be eating and drinking, gaming and dancing. We treat it as a time of celebration; as a time to create new life; a continuance of our people. Men and women mingle and talk and drink julis juice to remove whatever inhibitions may still be hampering the…process." She paused flushed and trembling. Chaz, Myr, and Teesa sat uncomfortably staring down at the table. "I'm sorry this is difficult. It is a part of our culture that we don't discuss with strangers." She sighed leaning her head back against Rodney's shoulder. "Eventually, one person will approach another and if they are both willing then they…retire…to one of many rooms in the hall. Afterwards, they part ways. The men usually stay a couple of days and then leave and others take their place."

Embarrassment made more intense on the heels of yesterdays experience flooded the room from everyone present. Sheppard cleared his throat. "A couple of days of R & R. - that's it? Nothing else is, um, expected?"

"No, Colonel Sheppard," Teesa responded tartly. "There is no future responsibility on your men if that is what you are asking."

"We have to ask." Teyla defended him. "The men have a right to know if a dozen children are going to show up one day asking for a father figure."

Ronon growled in distaste and gaining his feet left the room his disgust sweeping over the Eluians.

Myr grimaced, "I take it he isn't volunteering."

"Too bad," Teesa murmured appreciatively acting as though she didn't see Teyla glaring at her. "Many would choose him."

Dr. Weir leaned back in her chair linking her hands in front of her meditatively. She met Sheppard's gaze. "So we're going to do this?" He nodded frowning. "Okay, I'll contact Moric. Kilaran, do you…" She stopped seeing that Ki was sound asleep and Rodney, his chin resting on her head, was half way asleep himself. She turned questioningly toward Myr. "Are they going to be alright?"

"They just need to rest. We'll take care of them, Dr. Weir." And they promptly disappeared taking Kilaran and Rodney with them.


	18. Chapter 18 ALLIANCE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Atlantis character although I wouldn't mind renting a couple of them.

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! About the time I think no one is reading why finish – I get a review. Sorry I've taken so long to get the next chapter up. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with All Good Things happening with A DOG'S BREAKFAST. Hopefully everyone is checking out the TRAILER for the movie on YOUTUBE.

CHAPTER 18

"Incoming Wormhole."

Dr. Weir came out of her office headed toward the control console looking questioning at the control room tech.

"It looks like it is Elui."

"Open a channel." Dr. Weir stated crossing her arms and trying not to look uneasy about the whole thing.

This is Dr. Weir." She said as soon as the channel was open.

"Dr. Weir, this is Neressa. We received your message. Am I to understand you are willing to agree to the trade agreements?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at the smugness in the young woman's voice. "Yes, we are. I'd like to arrange a meeting with Moric to finalize the details. One of which will be the privacy of our thoughts."

"We do not invade another's privacy lightly. Your thoughts are safe from us. Would tomorrow morning suit, Dr. Weir?" Neressa asked condescendingly.

"Yes, say 10 am."

"That will do. Oh, and Dr. Weir, Moric says we will meet in Atlantis."

"You want to meet here instead on Elui?"

"Yes. He'd like to see how Kilaran and her kitar are doing."

"I just bet he does. See you and Moric tomorrow morning then."

oOo

The next morning Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and Teyla were waiting in the control room when the StarGate activated. The technician barely had time to verify that the incoming wormhole was from Elui and lower the shield when Moric and Neressa stepped across the event horizon.

Dr.Weir glanced at Sheppard knowingly. Moric had intended to step through the shield in an attempt to intimidate them. Followed by Sheppard and Teyla, she met them half way across the gate room. "Moric, Neressa, welcome to Atlantis."

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. I'm glad our people are going to resolve this issue and become allies and hopefully friends."

"Yes, I also hope things go well." Dr. Weir responded graciously forcing a smile to her lips. "Please, if you'll follow me to the conference room we'll get started."

Moric stopped at the base of the steps and looked around. "Dr. Weir, is there a reason that Kilaran is not here to greet me?" He asked actually sounding peeved.

Before Dr. Weir could respond Sheppard replied, "Besides the fact that you threw her through our shielded gate unconscious?"

Moric met his accusation with amusement. "Is that why she isn't here? She's still sulking?"

"No, it isn't." Dr. Weir replied implying that that was all to be said on the matter by turning and continuing up the stairs.

He sent a tendril of thought out searching and met a blank wall. Amusement disappeared as he added, "Or perhaps there's another reason?"

"Not that she shared with me." Dr. Weir responded blandly.

Moric and Neressa traded looks and started up the stairs. As they passed Teyla and Sheppard, Neressa addressed her father. "You know, Father, for a people wanting an alliance they aren't being very friendly."

Sheppard bristled, "For a people needing…"he caught Teyla's warning look and snapped his comment off. Amusement washed over them as the Eluians reached the top of the stairs and headed for the conference room.

At the door Moric paused. "I believe that I would like to confirm my daughter's well-being before entering negotiations since I can't seem to reach her."

"We have taken good care of Kilaran and her kitar," Dr. Weir emphasized the 'we' "but I will have your request passed on to her." Dr. Weir nodded toward Sheppard.

With ill-concealed distaste Sheppard keyed the city intercom. "McKay."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Ki with you?"

"Ummm, no. I'm in the lab. She's probably asleep still. Why?"

Her father," Sheppard laced his voice with disdain, "is here for negotiations and would like to see her first."

"Oh, he would, would he?" McKay snarled.

"Yes, he would." Sheppard drawled. "Apparently, he can't reach her for some reason. Would you mind letting her know?"

"Yes I mind. She doesn't need to be slapped around or upset at the moment, Colonel."

"McKay."

"If she has him blocked…"

"McKay! I don't like it either, but he won't open negotiations until he sees her."

"Fine," he huffed. I'll let her know, but if Moric tries to hurt her he'll answer to me."

Moric frowned angry the attitude being shown by these people and frustrated that he couldn't reach his daughter and her kitar. Never before had she been able to block him like this if she was blocking him. Perhaps these people had done something to her in retaliation; perhaps they were more than they seemed.

Several minutes passed before Kilaran and her kitar appeared in the control room with Rodney. Ki stepped forward. "You wanted to see if we made it through the shield?" She asked haughtily glaring at her father unconvinced of his 'concern'.

"I knew the shield would admit you." He replied matter-of-factly. "I wanted to see how they were treating you." Moric replied slowly taking time to sweep her with his senses.

"They haven't knocked me and my kitar unconscious." She said sardonically.

He glowered and tried to scan her. With a smirk she let him see behind her shields and couldn't quite hide her satisfaction at his start when she allowed him to sense her new power levels.

"I see you now have your adult powers." He murmured eyeing her intently.

"What?" Nerssa snarled scanning Ki herself getting only the briefest glimpse before she was blocked with the briefest flicker of Kilaran's eyes toward her.

Kilaran studied Moric intently for a long moment a small twist of her lips indicating she knew she had surprised him.

Moric dropped his gaze first and sighed deeply not sure exactly when things had started going so wrong between him and his headstrong daughter, but knowing he had to win her over if he wanted these negotiations to go well. "You don't believe me." He lowered his shields slightly giving her access to his surface thoughts and emotions burying his anger at her very deep and projecting regret/approval/conciliation.

Kilaran stared at him, stunned by the offer given the fact that her power levels now were higher than his. She heard the swift intake of breath behind her. Moric did not let anyone behind his shields! Warily, Kilaran extended her senses and let them play over her father. Surprised, she withdrew then tentatively she scanned him deeper. The depth of his desperation and determination she expected, but the regret at being at odds with her was totally unexpected, but the anger he tried to hide that she expected.

_I tried to prepare you to rule; to be strong. Rulers can not allow their emotions to play into their decisions._

_As you are now discovering yourself, Father? _Ki goaded him trying to get an honest response from him.

Anger surged then was yanked under control._ I am not perfect daughter. I will do what's necessary for the survival of our people. You're moral stances can be quite inconvenient at times._

_Inconvenient! **You are the one who** taught me not to compromise my beliefs then pushed me to do just that with Tervas and the Lanteans!_

_ Tervas is right in one thing – these people are our salvation._

"_Listening to Tervas will be your downfall. His goal is to overthrow us._

_You are wrong. Tervas was your only chance at retaining the succession. Do you honestly think Neressa is my first choice? Even with our differences I admit you will be a better ruler than she. And I thought that even if he did not make you happy the child would. And you would have access to your adult powers. And as far as these people, _he swept the room contemptuously_ they are only a means to an end as far as I'm concerned._

_ Not everything has to be underhanded. Treat these people with honesty and respect and these people will surprise you._ Ki replied in exasperation.

His eyes swept over her and darted to Rodney. He noticed how he stood between them and the way the protective stance of her kitar covered him as well as her. "I think that they already have." He murmured allowing the small concession. "I take it Dr. McKay is the father." He asked some of the anger draining from him at the idea of a grandchild.

McKay glared at Moric, arms akimbo and chin jutted. "Yes, and she doesn't need you coming here upsetting her." He growled.

"And you would stop me how, Dr. McKay?" Moric drawled.

Before Rodney could respond, Ronon, Teyla, and John moved in beside him and Ronon said, "We'd find a way."

"Protective – almost like a kitar themselves; I approve." Moric gave a small nod.

"Ah, the magnanimous, loving father now that you are getting what you want." She responded bitterly.

Everyone felt the exultation, but only the Eluians knew who it came from and why. Kilaran turned toward her sister, "Finally realized the position is now most definitely yours, Neressa?"

"Does he know what he cost you?" Neressa asked spitefully.

"Cost? What?" Rodney looked down at Kilaran. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, Ki, surely he deserves to know?" Neressa purred.

"Enough, Neressa. You have won leave it alone." Moric snapped. "We are here to negotiate not cause trouble." He turned toward Dr. Weir. "If you are ready?"

"Yes." Dr. Weir waved him through the doorway anxious to get the talks over and the trade finalized before tempers could ruin things again.

"You always were a fool." Neressa crowed her voice dripping with venom.

"Ki, what is she talking about?" Rodney demanded glowering down at her.

"There are some things we both wanted at any cost and now we both have them." She slipped a hand through Rodney's folded arms and gave Neressa a hard glare.

"By bearing a child by an off-worlder, she gives up her right to rule." Neressa gloated.

"How does it feel, Ner knowing the only reason you have the succession is because I **gave **it to you?" Ki asked sweetly.

Neressa glared at her letting her hatred sweep across the room as she swept into the conference room and took a seat next to her father.

Teyla, Sheppard, and Rodney all stared at her. "She is telling the truth?" Teyla asked.

"Yes." Kilaran answered succinctly before entering the conference room herself. The others followed her unable to quite believe that she had given up a world encompassing throne for McKay.

"The only way for her to rule would be to partner with an Eluian and bear his child. The only candidate was Tervas. That was never going to happen. At least now she has someone that she loves and who loves her." Myr explained quietly as they neared the table.

Rodney smiled as he sat down next to her placing his hand over hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you're a fool." His blue eyes twinkling with so much suppressed humor that she laughed out loud and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, we're all glad." Sheppard retorted sarcastically, but he smiled to take the sting out of it. "Now can we get down to business?"

Dr. Weir shifted her attention from her Chief Scientist and Military Leader to Moric. "Kilaran explained to us what would be happening in the Halls." She looked away and then back. "Understand that we aren't very comfortable with this and no one will be pressed into participating. It will be volunteers only."

"Dr. Weir, we aren't exactly comfortable with it either." Moric replied sincerely. "I just don't see any other option at this time."

"So we just send the men over for a couple days, they party, enjoy a little female companionship, and then they come back and that's that?" Sheppard queried.

"Yes, send how ever many you wish at a time at least once a week. We almost always have women in the Halls."

"And when do we get our hands on the technology in Tapeca?" McKay asked brusquely.

"As soon as we have positive confirmation from the women Tapeca will be opened to you."

"Hmpff." His fingers drummed the table and he pinned Moric with his direct gaze. "And we get to chose what we take?"

"Rodney!"

"What, Elizabeth? These aren't legitimate questions?" He looked at her innocently, but the clenching and unclenching fist betrayed his inner disturbance to his team mates.

Dr. Weir closed her eyes briefly her mouth quirking in a restrained smile. "Yes, Rodney, they are legitimate questions, but you think you might let me ask them when I'm ready?"

"Oh, right, sure." He grinned back at her his hand unconsciously reaching for Kilaran's. His thumb rubbed small circles as he leaned back in the chair while his eyes glowed with mischief.

"Yes, you can choose." Moric answered.

"But we control the flow," Neressa spoke up, "in order to maintain balance between the two sides."

"It could take you a lifetime to slowly dribble items to us" McKay retorted.

"Rodney!" "Neressa!" Dr. Weir and Moric snapped at the same time.

"If I may?" Kilaran leaned forward waiting for the nod before continuing. "What if we let Rodney and whoever he needs to assist him go through Tapeca's database. He can make a list of priority items that they need while a rotation roster is set up for the volunteers. Then with the two lists in hand a schedule can be created that is satisfactory to everyone."

Moric thought about it long and hard making sure that the suggestion didn't tip the balance in favor of the Lanteans. "I have no objections to that course of action. Dr. Weir?"

"I see no problem with it. John, how much time do you need to compile a roster of volunteers?"

Sheppard gently swung his chair in an arc as he pondered the question. "Two maybe three days to get a list of volunteers, set up a rotation, and revamp the duty roster as well."

"Rodney?"

"A week."

Dr. Weir gave him an exasperated look. "Fine give me two competent assistants, um….Miko and Passell…"

"Pellman?"

"huh, Pellman? Really, that's his name?" He waved his hand agitatedly. "No matter, I'll have a preliminary list in three days."

"Miko, Rodney?" Sheppard smirked.

"She works hard and can concentrate on finishing the task assigned her with minimal supervision." McKay snapped. "And when did I start having to justify my choices of staff to you?"

"You don't. It's just…Miko." Sheppard replied with a shrug.

"Boys!" Dr. Weir hid her amusement behind a stern façade. "Is three days okay with you Moric?"

"Yes, Dr. Weir that will be fine. I will return four days from now." He stood. Neressa stood just slightly slower. The Lanteans stood at the same time and made their way down to the gate room.

As the Stargate activated, Moric tossed over his shoulder magnanimously, "Kilaran, you and your kitar are free to return to Elui."

"We prefer to stay." Chaz, Myr, and Teesa all responded at the same time.

Moric turned toward Kilaran arching an eyebrow.

Ki shrugged. "Part of the agreement was a kitar stationed on Atlantis."

_And if I order you home?_

_I don't think you want a power struggle when things are just beginning to go your way, do you? _she asked sweetly.

Moric's geniality slipped slightly and tendrils of electricity lashed out toward Kilaran only to splash across shielding.

"Those days are over, Father." Kilaran said coldly drawing herself up to her full height and letting the full strength of her abilities pulse through the room. "We will honor the agreements and be as…polite…as you allow us to be, but I will not take the brunt of your temper anymore."

Moric glared at her. _Do not make me your enemy. _

_Do not become mine._

She calmly held his gaze until finally he turned and stalked through the event horizon.


	19. Chapter 19 PARTIES AND HORMONES

DISCLAIMER: As always I own no Star Gate Atlantis character, but if I could it would be McKay. lecherous grin 

Authors note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up, but I've been sick and stressed out at work. Hope the ending worked all right.

PARTIES AND HORMONES

Three days later Moric granted their request to meet on Elui the next day instead of Atlantis. While Dr. Weir, Sheppard's team, and Ki met with Moric and Neressa the rest of Ki's kitar zipped off to visit with family and friends.

The meeting was the longest yet between the two parties since no one wanted to stop until an agreement was reached. Finally, after several hours of discussion and bickering (mostly between Neressa and McKay) a schedule was set up that would rotate up to six men twice weekly for two days of R&R in return for the steady release of technology from Tapeca. It was also agreed that the Lanteans would have the freedom to come and go from Tapeca to update and revise their list as they continued to discover what was stored in the vast cavern.

The items that topped McKay's list amazingly did not include the two ZPMs, but instead consisted of personal shields, advanced weaponry, spare parts for existing equipment on Atlantis, and what appeared to be advanced medical equipment along with any and all information in the database or stored in Tapeca relating to the equipment that was being turned over.

When asked he had commented, "Hmm, yes, I actually put the lives of the men over my desire for the ZedPM's." To which Sheppard had parried, "Miracles – they do happen."

The following day five very adventurous, but extremely nervous men stepped through the gate having volunteered to be the first to visit the Halls. They came sauntering back through the gate two days later grinning from ear to ear. "Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, reporting for duty." SGT Allens snapped a jaunty salute.

"Everything went as expected, Sergeant?" Sheppard asked.

"Just fine, Sir. Like a first rate resort."

"Hmmm. Well, get Dr. Beckett to clear you and then we'll meet for debrief."

"Ummm, debrief, Sir? You want, ummm, details?" CPL Anders asked flushing.

"Details of what the Halls were like and how you were treated, Gentlemen, not details of any personal experience." Dr. Weir clarified flushing slightly herself.

An hour later the five men sat in the conference room with Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard relating their experience on Elui.

Elizabeth glanced down at her notes. "I see Dr. Beckett has given you all a clean bill of health. In fact, he says that your stress levels are down significantly." She looked up at them expectantly.

SGT Allens cleared his throat and started his report. "We stepped through the gate and were met by a couple of Eluians. After the basic greetings were exchanged they teleported us to just outside one of the Halls. They explained to us that there would be food, drink, music, and games inside the Hall. They also made sure we understood that the Julis drink would strip away inhibitions." He paused embarrassed and took a moment to collect himself. "When you enter the building it's like being inside a large dimly lit open area with large plants and scattered seating and tables that have a variety of food and beverages. There are several hallways leading off this main room. We weren't sure exactly what to do at first, but they were real… cough friendly…and…ummm… soon we were all laughing and mingling and then, well, then one of them approaches you and leads you down one of the hallways and into a room and well, sorry ma'am this is just not easy."

"I understand Sergeant. I'm not real comfortable hearing it to be honest, but I feel that since I've asked you all to do this I should at least hear the reports."

"Yes ma'am. Well when we were…finished…we'd go back out into the main room and mingle until we were approached by someone else. When one of us would get sleepy we'd just wander off and find an empty room and go to sleep."

"It's more embarrassing to tell you about than to go through it because of the Julis. It makes you very unselfconscious at the time. Like what you're doing is a normal everyday happening." CPL Parker chimed in red-faced.

"To them it is normal." CPL Anders stated.

"One last question, gentlemen." Dr. Weir shuffled the papers in front of her. "As you know, we get items from Tapeca in correlation to the number of children…"

The men glanced at each other, leaned together, mumbling and shrugging. Finally, they settled back in the chairs finding the tabletop or their uniforms very interesting. SGT Allens murmured, "Between 15 and 25."

That many?" Sheppard cleared his throat. "You don't see a problem arising from the situation, SGT?"

"No, Sir. Like I said, it's like being at a resort. I mean, begging your pardon, Dr. Weir, but who hasn't went on vacation and picked up someone for a weekend fling?"

All the men agreed with SGT Allens' statement and Dr. Weir called the debriefing to a close to everyone's evident relief. The men filed out eager to go boast to their buddies of their exploits. By the next morning the list of volunteers had grown significantly.

Three days later another five men went on R&R and when they returned two days later they were each carrying a box of fully charged personal shields.

"Over two hundred personal shields, Colonel." Lt. Peterman grinned as he handed over the box to be checked out and inventoried.

"Great, Lieutenant," Sheppard grinned back. "I see our casualty rate decreasing rapidly already. The only problem we have now is the men that don't have the gene."

The lieutenant sighed. "Your right; perhaps Beckett or McKay can figure a way around that."

"Maybe," Sheppard frowned. "I wonder what's next on McKay's shopping list."

"Weapons." The smug reply came from behind him. Turning Sheppard found Rodney and Ki standing behind him. "Weapons that look like they are a match for Ronon's nifty blaster and don't need the gene to use from what I could tell at a quick glance and then medical equipment after that."

"Your men are reporting no difficulties, Colonel?" Ki asked earnestly.

"No, in fact, some are complaining about the wait."

Ki smiled softly. "The Halls are…entertaining and somewhat opulent."

"Your name on the list" Rodney quirked a half grin teasingly at Sheppard.

"No. I want to make sure everything is on the level before upper level staff and officers go." Sheppard glanced over at Ki. "No offense, Ki."

"None taken. My father will have a hard time regaining anyone's trust." She placed a hand on her gently swelling abdomen. "I will not return to Elui myself until after my child is born."

"Speaking of which," Teyla interjected having joined them, "may I ask what may be an indelicate question?"

Ki looked at her thoughtfully. _Perhaps this would be better?_

Teyla jumped –startled. _I will never get used to that! Several women have noticed that you are showing already and were wondering about the time frame involved in Eluian pregnancy._

Ki laughed. "That is not indelicate at all Teyla. Our pregnancies last five months."

"Five?!" Rodney yelped looking panicked. "When were you going to tell me this? We haven't even begun to get anything and it doesn't take awhile to order from Earth and arrange delivery and…"

"Rodney!" They all shouted at him. Ki touched his arm. "There is plenty of time and to be honest I did not think about the fact that your people would carry a child longer. I can always get whatever is needed from Elui."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Rodney still looked panicked. "Well, then, plenty of time." _I thought I had nine months to prepare to be a father. Crap! Five! I'm not ready. I don't know anything about babies or parenting or…or…_

_Rodney. Calm down. You are going to be a very good father._

_And you crystal ball showed you this?_

_I know because you are worried. You are going to be very conscientious and loving and that will be sufficient._

"No, it won't. I'll screw it up. I never should have…" He snapped out loud.

Ki lost her calm. "How much do you think I know about babies and being a mother? Nothing. That's how much, Rodney McKay. So don't you even dare to think that what we've created is a mistake!"

Rodney just stared at her as her composure crumbled and she began crying right in the middle of the gate room then he moved. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight. "Damn it, Ki. I didn't mean that and you know it."

Chaz, Teesa, and Myr glided in to see what was going on, the control room techs came to the railing, and Dr. Weir left her office to peer down at them. "John, is she okay?"

"She's fine. Pregnant woman -emotional distress," John replied off-handedly not thinking of how Kilaran would react to his blasé comment. A small blast of energy knocked him off his feet. "Hey!"

"Do not dismiss my… " Ki snapped upset and still crying.

"Ki!" Her kitar gasped and threw shielding around her and Rodney so that her next lashing splattered across the shielding.

She paled as realized how she had reacted. She crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, John. I…" She began sobbing uncontrollably. Rodney knelt in front of her enfolding her in his arms comforting and protecting at the same time.

Elizabeth had hurried down the stairs and was by John making sure he was okay. The kitar was hovering uneasily between Ki and Rodney and everyone else. "He is correct. Her hormones will affect her emotional state."

"Yes, it is the same with us." Teyla stepped forward – a calm presence in the midst of heightened tensions.

"Yes," Elizabeth added. "Pregnant women of Earth are notoriously emotional so please don't let it upset you further."

"How come she didn't blast you for saying the same thing I just did?" John asked aggrieved.

Teyla and Elizabeth gave him a pitying glance. "We are empathizing not belittling."

"I wasn't…" he trailed off at Teyla's stern glare.

"Come, Kilaran," Elizabeth gently extracted her from Rodney's embrace. "Come have tea with us." She nodded at Teyla who immediately agreed. Together they ushered Kilaran into Elizabeth's office firmly shut the door on the men and opaqued the windows.

"I am sorry." Kilaran murmured as she sank into the small sofa.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth replied gently pouring tea for the three of them. "Men, especially John and Rodney, can be trying on the best of days."

Ki gave them a watery grin. "He can be, can't he?" She stared down into her cup. "He's just so worried that he won't be a good parent. He says…he says he didn't have very good examples growing up."

Teyla and Elizabeth shared a look at this insight into Rodney's childhood. "I believe," Teyla responded slowly, "that he may be an even better father for just that reason. He apparently knows what neglect feels like." She smiled indulgently. "If anything he may spoil the child."

"I agree." Elizabeth smiled fondly. "When does Rodney ever do anything half-heartedly?"

"Never." Ki sighed. "I want to thank you for everything, Dr. Weir. My people haven't given you a lot of reasons to trust us and you took my kitar in and made us feel at home."

Elizabeth leaned forward and laid a hand on Ki's arm. "You have been honest, sometimes painfully honest, with us from the beginning. Besides," she grinned, "you are probably the one woman in **two **galaxies that's a match for Rodney."

_Ah, laughter. Does that mean everything is back on an even keel? _Myr asked, masking her concern beneath her teasing.

_Yes. You can all relax now. I'm not going to toss anyone in the water._

"I have taken enough of your time, Dr. Weir." Kilaran stood up.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. You are part of our family now."

"Elizabeth, then," Ki bowed her head slightly. "I'd better go let Rodney make sure I'm okay." She grimaced, but the women felt how much she loved him.

"He means well," Teyla replied softly placing a hand on Ki's arm.

Kilaran sighed. "Yes," she grinned. "Let's just say it is well that I can read his emotions as well as hear his words."

oOo

Four and a half months later –

Kilaran and Rodney sat on a low divan at one end of a large multifunctional room. Practically the entire Atlantean compliment filled the room. Kilaran leaned contentedly against him as the low murmur of multiple conversations and good will swirled around them.

"So this – baby shower – is a custom on Earth?" She eyed the mounds of colorfully wrapped boxes in front of them.

"Yes," Rodney laid one hand gently on her burgeoning belly and bent to kiss her temple. "Babies can be quite expensive to take care of on Earth and so friends and family gift things to the parents to help them out."

Kilaran lifted her eyes from the daunting pile and surveyed the crowed room. "So everyone here considers us friends or family?" Her eyes misted over as she looked to him for confirmation.

He just smiled softly at her knowing she could sense what everyone felt.

"Could I have your attention, please?" Elizabeth called and a hush fell over the crowd. "It's time to let our happy parents-to-be open the gifts since it looks like it might take awhile." She grinned and a happy cheer went up.

Chaz, Myr, and Teesa floated over by Ki and Rodney and settled into physical form. Myr was to get the gifts to them, Teesa was to record who gave what, and Chaz was to port the presents to their room and the trash to the containers.

They received want seemed to be an endless supply of baby lotion, baby shampoo, baby oil, talcum powder, teething jell, diapers, and other toiletries. Then there were pink, blue, green, and yellow outfits; baby blankets, tiny towels and wash rags, hair brush sets, nail clippers, baby monitors, sheet sets, mobiles, crib toys, teething rings, and rattles.

From Elizabeth there was a baby journal that already had 'how your parents met' already filled in; Teyla gave them a beautiful hand made outfit and blanket; from Ronon a card that said simply 'it's in your quarters' and from John a mobile of – no surprise – puddle jumpers.

They reached the apparent end and Rodney stood up clearing his throat self-consciously. "We want to thank everyone…"

"Wait," Sheppard interjected then muttered into his radio. "I think someone is missing." He grinned hugely as he turned toward the doors.

Rodney and Kilaran looked over toward the doors as they slid open and then shut, but could not see who had entered because of the crush. People began moving back clearing the way for whomever it was and then the crowd parted and Rodney stared in shock at who stood before him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Jeannie?"

"Hi, Mer."

They stood staring at each other of a second and then Rodney rushed forward and wrapped her in a rib cracking embrace. "Jeannie! I can't believe…How did…How long?"

_Rodney? _

"Oh, oh, yeah," Rodney turned toward Ki keeping his hand on Jeannie's back. "Ki this…this is my sister, Jeannie Miller. Jeannie, this is Kilaran, my wife." He beamed happily at both of them.

Jeannie stepped forward hand extended. "It's nice to meet you."

Kilaran could feel how bowled over Rodney was; how much it meant to him that his sister had made the trip to Atlantis. She stepped forward and took the proffered hand. "I'm glad to meet you too." She said as love/joy/protectiveness/uncertainty washed over her.

She sorted out the meaning behind the emotions as Rodney introduced his sister to her kitar. Jeannie loved Rodney and was glad he was happy, but she wanted to be sure that Kilaran loved him; she did not want her brother hurt and had reservations about any woman who claimed to love him since he was admittedly prickly and hard to get along with. Instead of offending Kilaran it cemented her good opinion of his sister that she would travel so far to be sure her brother wasn't being taken advantage of.

"I thought you might like to have these, Mer." Jeannie held out a small package.

Rodney looked at her confused and opened the package. Inside was a set of six books. His eyes were bright and his voice choked when he asked, "You kept these all these years?" _These were my favorite storybooks when I was little._

Jeannie shrugged and flushed a little. "Yeah. Madison's outgrown them so I thought…"

Kilaran slid an arm around his waist as she bent over to look at them. "We shall take very good care of them. Thank you." She stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry. It seems I'm always tired here lately. I think I will retire for the night." She saw Rodney's eyes dart between her and Jeannie and saw the light dim in Jeannie's eyes. "Stay and talk with your sister." She turned to Jeannie. "You are staying a few days, aren't you?"

"A week actually." She grinned at the happy look on Rodney's face.

"Then perhaps we could get together tomorrow and get to know each other."

"I'd love that." Jeannie replied and then stared in utter shock as Ki kissed her brother and disappeared.

_Rodney! Oh my, you'll never believe what Ronon gave us. It's absolutely lovely._

_Is this twenty questions, Ki or are you going to tell me?_

Ki chuckled in his mind. _A crib. No more than just a crib. The note that was with it says that he had Sheppard take him to Sateda to get it. It was his crib and was to be his child's crib, but the Wraith came before he and Melana had a chance to use it._

She popped back into the reception room next to Ronon, threw her arms around him, sobbed a heartfelt 'thank you', and disappeared. Ronon looked pleased and embarrassed. Rodney took a step toward him, but Ronon growled, "Hug me and I'll hurt you."

Rodney looked at him like he was crazy and held out his hand. "Thanks."

Ronon took his hand. "Your welcome." Rodney clapped him on the arm and returned to Jeannie.

Early the next morning when the sun was just thinking about rising above the horizon Kilaran gasped as a sharp pain rippled across her. In moments it was gone and she lay there wondering what had caused it. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep another ripple of pain crossed her abdomen. This time she felt the muscles contracting and she smiled in spite of the pain. It was time. Soon her daughter would join her in this wondrous world and would begin her own journey.

"Rodney," she murmured poking him in the arm, "the baby."

"Hmmm," he mumbled and she closed her eyes briefly. If she were to say 'system failure' he'd be up in a shot – wide awake and ready to diagnose the problem.

_Rodney, my labor is starting._

_What?_ he mumbled.

Frowning, she lightly linked them and let him feel the next contraction as it took hold of her body.

He came awake with a gasp. "Ki? What was that?"

"It's time." Kilaran struggled to get up. "Help me up."

"Time?" He looked panicked. "No, no, no, we still have a couple weeks."

"Apparently, your daughter is as impatient as you are." Ki collapsed back onto the bed as another contraction, stronger this time, wracked her body.

Suddenly, Myr and Teesa were there and then they were all four in the infirmary where Chaz met them with Dr. Beckett who was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up.

Five hours later a very exhausted Kilaran and Rodney greeted their daughter as she took her first breath and let everyone know she was not happy with cold/bright light/smells/strangers.

Rodney took her tiny bundled form from Carson and snuggled her to his chest whispering, "Hush little Jessa, you're safe." And to everyone's surprise, except Ki's, Jessa stopped crying and turned contentedly against Rodney's chest emoting warm/content/love/belonging.

Kilaran fell asleep knowing that no matter what happened tomorrow or the days that would follow today everything was right in her world.

END


End file.
